


Heart Made of Glass, Mind of Stone

by Phoenix_Tears



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A lot of deaths, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And a very sweet alpha, Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's mostly always the bad guys, Fake Character Death, It's just a few lines but please proceed with care, Like I am 99 percent sure it will end well, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Trigger Warnings, and a lot of pining, but yeah, don't read if you don't like angst, enter at your own risk, hopefully, powerful Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/pseuds/Phoenix_Tears
Summary: He was too different. Nothing like the usual omegas that Taeyong knew. Maybe that's what pulled him in. And of course, the wager.In a ruthless society where alphas ruled with an iron thumb, Ten stood out too much. Unique. Defiant. Brave. He was like a sudden storm in a calm sea. Someone that Taeyong wanted to conquer and possess, change and mould, use and break.But he did not realize that he would be the one left broken at the end. If he knew, perhaps he would have stayed away...Or maybe not. Even if it meant a lifetime of hurt and pain...Taeyong's choice would always remain Ten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all would enjoy this. It's an idea that's been in my head for quite a long while now. And it feels good to at last put it into words.
> 
> I haven't added some tags because it would spoil the whole plot. So I would just say proceed with care. Also trigger warnings for death and family loss

NOW

"Where is he?" Taeyong shouted at Johnny, looking around frantically at the wreckage around him. What was once  _ his  _ home had now become mere stones and boulders. 

He ran from room to room surveying the damage, taking in the wreckage, everything that's burnt down. It was much more than just the house, it was the memories and mementos, all now lost for ever.

But it didn't matter, nothing mattered....they could start over. They could begin again. If only  _ he  _ was fine. They could rebuild, make new memories. 

"Where is he?" Taeyong roared again to the men around him.  _ He was fine. He had to be.  _

_ His mate. Where was he?  _

Taeyong steps finally faltered, having reached what was once the doors of their room. The room he had last seen  _ him  _ in. Where he had left him worn out and sleeping, fresh out of his heat. 

Taeyong hadn't wanted to go, hadn't wanted to leave him alone, but he had no other choice. It was an important meeting and his father had wanted him to there, taking his place next to him as the future pack alpha. He had tried to beg off, but Ten had smiled tiredly and promised that he would be alright.  _ He was alright. Wasn't he?  _

A lone tear slid out of his eyes as he took in the state of the room. Everything was black and burnt...nothing to remind him of the room he had left last morning. 

"We couldn't save him, Yong," Johnny whispered at last, his hand on Taeyong's shoulder.

"W-where?" Taeyong felt like the voice was not his own. He brushed Johnny's hand away. No...This was all a nightmare. He was going to wake up any second. He would wake up and he would still be in his mate's arms. There was no way he could have lost  _ him as well.  _ He already lost too much tonight. Everything else, Taeyong could handle, could overcome, but not  _ him.  _ But not losing  _ him.  _ He couldn't lose  _ him _ as well. Especially not  _ him.  _

 "He was sleeping in here and didn't realize anything until really late Tae, by the time he woke, the fire had spread too much. Nobody could get to him," said Johnny. 

"No," Taeyong mouthed wordlessly. His knees felt weak and he dropped to the ground. This can't be real. Ten can't be gone.  _ His mate  _ cannot be gone. 

He looked to the ground and his blurry eyes caught sight of a half burnt photograph...the alpha could still make out  _ his  _ smile. And that's when he broke, crunching on the ground, crying out in pain at the loss of his mate. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

THEN

The swaying bodies in the dance floor, the omegas who were eyeing him with interest, the loud boisterous gang that he called his friends and yet Taeyong was bored out of his mind. He did not know when life had become so redundant. Cyclic. Nothing held interest anymore. Not the alcohol that he chugged out of habit, not the conversation which always spiralled down to the same old gossips, and definitely not the usual band of omegas who were ready to fall at his feet. 

"Maybe you need a challenge," suggested Johnny when he mentioned his predicament. They were gathered once more at the all too familiar club, a haunt where they each met weekly to enjoy their vices, partying till the early hours of the morning, taking advantage of the abundant pool of omegas that the club attracted. 

"Maybe things have become boring because it's all predictable," said Johnny.

"Boring? How does this ever get boring?" Yuta asked in confusion pulling away from the girl on his lap. But the omega, who was kissing up his neck took the chance and pulled his face down to lock their lips.  Taeyong could guess how his night was going to go. As he said, predictable. 

"Get a room," Jaehyun muttered throwing the three a look of disgust. 

"Hmm, maybe I have something interesting for you, a wager if you will," Johnny spoke a few seconds later, seeming to have caught sight of someone or rather something in the distance.

"I doubt it but let's hear it,"Taeyong replied disinterestedly. He doubted that anyone at this club could interest him. Not anymore... He had ran through most of them anyway. 

"That one," Johnny said with a smirk,his drunk eyes laughing in mirth, as he pointed to someone in the crowd, "make him your bitch."

Taeyong looked at the direction the alpha indicated, not really with interest, half expecting to have already met the omega in question. But he was surprised that Johnny's finger wasn't directed at the dance floor, but towards the bar, or rather towards one of the bartenders.

_ Pretty.  _ That was Taeyong's first thought. The boy was pretty and rather  _ small.  _ Definitely nothing like his usual type...Taeyong usually went for the beautiful ones, the truly exquisite, too gorgeous to handle creatures. He liked breaking their egos, they always thought they would be the ones to tame him, change him and reform him and he loved proving them wrong. But this one though...he wasn't bad looking per say, but different. Certainly cute. And certainly not from here. A foreigner. 

"That's hardly a challenge, hyung will have the omega in bed before the night is over," Jaehyun said and Taeyong had to agree, there was no challenge in this. Nothing at all. But he could still humor Johnny, he supposed. What was he gonna lose, the pretty omega might do for the night.

"So you think," Johnny smirked. 

"Did he reject you or something?" Yuta asked with a laugh, finally having pulled away from his boy for the night.

"I just know that he is a tough nut. Kinda new around here, and already gathering a reputation," said Johnny. 

"A tough omega?" Yuta laughed again, "just tell that he rejected your ass."

"What kind of reputation?" Taeyong asked.

"He has no pack," said Johnny and he knew he at last had their attention. To survive alone without a pack, that too for an omega...that was literally unheard off. 

"Are you sure?" asked Jaehyun. 

"Very, I checked his records myself. He is Thai. He left his pack he declaring himself as Independent," said Johnny. 

"Interesting," Taeyong murmured. A lone omega in a world of alphas. Wasn't he scared? With no family to protect him, no alpha to keep him safe, so far from home. He looked the the bartender again.  _ Very Interesting.  _

He slowly rose to his feet. This boy would do well to keep his extreme boredom at bay for the night. Maybe even the morning. He imagined the small omega gasping beneath him on the sheets and smirked. A bit of foreign favour would certainly be nice,he thought as he strode towards the bar as his pack mates watched. Jaehyun, confident in his hyung's charisma, Yuta bored and distracted already predicting what was to come and Johnny, with keen interest and a sly smile. 

"You seem new around here," Taeyong said, leaning against the counter.

"What would you like to have?" The boy's voice was polite. Taeyong took a moment to look at him closely. He looked prettier now, sultry bedroom eyes, perfect button nose and those lips...Taeyong felt the first spark of excitement for the night. He was going to have a lot of fun bruising those lips up. 

"Whiskey," he replied after taking his sweet time raking in the boy's figure, knowing full well that the bartender was waiting for an answer.  

"That's a rather unique name you have there," Taeyong said taking in the name tag on his chest as the omega turned to make his drink. Ten, like the number. 

"But it suits you, Ten." Taeyong said, tasting the name on his lips. The bartender placed the drink before him. Taeyong was surprised, realising that he had no effect on the boy yet. Usually he never had to do much work. Any omega would be thrilled to see him showing even the least amount of attention upon them. He was good looking, strikingly so, charismatic, good with his words... And definitely powerful. Who wouldn't want the son of the pack head? Their next Head Alpha? 

Taeyong knew he has a reputation. Not a good one at that. But still the omegas threw themselves at him, hoping they will be the ones to change him. They all thought themselves special and that they will manage to keep him, despite him always making his intentions very much clear. Stupid creatures, imagining they can become his mate. But this one here, different. There was something about him, something Taeyong couldn’t place at all. And that made Taeyong frown. He wasn't in the mood for sweet words and flirting, but rather he was eager to leave with the omega and get between his thighs already. 

"Shouldn't you be giving me answers  pretty thing," Taeyong asked sweetly, but with the barest amount of steel in it. Usually that was enough to have any omega cower in fear, but that was not working on this one. In fact he looked up, taking in Taeyong's face for the first time, meeting his eyes without any fear. 

"Why should I do that? I don't owe you answers," replied Ten. 

"I am an alpha," Taeyong replied fiercely, irritated by the boy's indifference. 

"Not my alpha," replied Ten. 

"That can be changed, sweet thing," Taeyong replied, slowly going back to his flirty yet condescending tone. Ten wanted to play hard to get...fine, Taeyong could play along for a few seconds.He could later collect back on the omega's dare to give him cheek... In the most delicious ways of course. He imagined having the pretty thing withering underneath him, begging him for release. For now, he could tolerate a bit of attitude, he supposed.

"I am not your thing," but Ten replied and began to turn back to the glasses he was cleaning. Taeyong smiled at the boy's defiance. 

"You are cute," the alpha complimented but received no response, "really cute." 

"It's so dangerous, a pretty  _ thing... _ I mean  _ person, _ " Taeyong quickly amended seeing the boy look up in offence, "such a pretty boy working in this club all alone."

"I can take care of myself," Ten replied quietly. That was a lie. With so many alphas around, this was a dangerous place for a foreign omega to be. Taeyong was even surprised the club owners allowed him to work here. What if he went into heat?

Taeyong looked at the omega with interest again. He would be quite a sight during his heat, he mused. But Johnny said he was an independent. Who took care of him during heats then? All the omegas in his pack had one alpha or other to help them through it. Taeyong usually never volunteers, hating how clingy the omegas get afterwards.

"Do you want another drink?" Ten asked at that second, bringing him back to the present. 

"Yes please," said Taeyong, happy that the boy was engaging him now. They were beginning to get somewhere. 

"I know who you are," Ten replied then. 

"Everyone knows who I am," Taeyong said with a smile. He was the pack alpha's son. His father ruled over the whole region. Of course he was renown. 

"I am not your pack," said Ten. 

"I am aware. Johnny told me your history," Taeyong said gesturing at the tall boy. 

"He is in a class with me in Uni, such a jerk," said Ten. 

"He is," Taeyong conceded, silently laughing at Johnny. The poor alpha had certainly failed to charm this one. 

"Would you like one more?" Ten asked looking around Taeyong's now empty glass. 

"Sure, babe," Taeyong replied and pushed the glass towards him. This will be his last for the night. He needed his senses clear and sharp for later. 

"I wasn't joking before, you really are quite pretty," said Taeyong. 

"I am not interested, you can stop these sloppy attempts to flirt," said Ten with a tiny smile. 

"Okay then, Stop playing hard to get...leave with me tonight. You will have fun, I promise," Taeyong said dropping all pretense. 

"I am sure I will, but I am not into that," said Ten. 

"Into what?" Taeyong asked. Ten just shrugged. 

"Letting alphas fuck me and then leave me the next morning, I know that's what you would do," said Ten, " I know your reputation."

"But isn't it worth it if it's the best night of your life?" Taeyong asked with a laugh.  

"I would rather not take the risk of a disease," Ten said and took away the now empty glass. 

"I believe you are done drinking?" He said raising an eyebrow at Taeyong. 

The alpha stared at the omega hard, waiting for him to weaken and look down, but Ten seemed to be not affected by him at all. In fact he just stared right back. 

Taeyong at last rose from his seat and walked back to his friends. He was furious but he contained himself. What was different about this omega? Why was he so not afraid of him? Where the independent omegas that different from the others? 

"Told you it's not gonna be an easy one," Johnny said with a laugh. 

"It's on,"Taeyong said lowly. 

"What?" Jaehyun asked. 

"The wager, I will make him my bitch," Taeyong replied. He was going to teach the omega his fucking place. 

"And if you fail?" Johnny said, "What do I get?"

"Whatever you want,"

"Your car."

Even Yuta pulled away from his omegas at that. The car was too precious, Taeyong loved that beast more than anything after all. 

"Agreed." 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warnings for death and loss of family members*

Now

"Taeyong, we need you...you can't afford to be down like this right now," said Yuta. 

"He just lost his fucking family, Yuta hyung...," said Jaehyun. 

"Exactly! We all lost something. His father was our Head alpha. If Taeyong doesn't step up and take his positions now, someone else will. Or some other pack who is waiting for a chance will attack us. Do you know how many packmates we lost already? I want revenge and I want it now," seethed Yuta. 

Taeyong was silent. He knew what Yuta was feeling. He understood that need more than anyone else. WinWin and Yuta hadn't been mated, not like him and Ten were... But they would have been....and now they would never. The need to find out the one who did this to his pack was burning inside him as well. The need for revenge.

Taeyong slowly stood up, "you are right. We will find whoever killed my father. This is an attack that cannot be forgiven."

"You would need to appoint a new council," Jaehyun said lowly. The fact that everyone in the old council was dead after all. 

Taeyong couldn't believe this was his fate. He hadn't asked for this luck.  The council had been attacked while he was on the way to meet them, just a few minutes early and he would have met the same fate, in the explosion. He was saved because of Ten. If his heat hadn't come unexpectedly Taeyong would have gone earlier, would have been there, right along with his father. 

Selfish as it sounded Taeyong wished he hadn't left his mate. If he had stayed...He could have saved Ten.  _Or died with him._

No. He refused to believe his omega was really gone. It's been a week and Taeyong still could not accept it. How could he be gone? Taeyong still stared at the mating mark on his skin every night for hours to an end. It wasn't very common for the alphas to have mating marks from their omegas...very few did it. But Taeyong had wanted it. Wanted to feel as marked as Ten did. And now that  _he_ was gone,  the mark was all he is left with. The fire having robbed him off more than just his mate.. their memories, their home...Taeyong had lost it all, everything except his mark. 

He wanted to roar out in anger at the unfairness of it all. It was too soon. They had only just found each other. They just mated. Just began dreaming of their new life. He barely even got to show Ten how much he loved him. So many promises and plans, all lost in a matter of days. 

Could he really be gone? He couldn't believe that Ten could be gone, just like that. He just cannot be. Ten was different, strong, lithe, fast and smart...in fact smarter than any alpha Taeyong had ever met. There had always been something about him, a fighting spirit that had initally frustrated Taeyong and then later made him fall madly in love. Ten couldn't just die, not like this. Not in a fire, helpless and alone. 

Taeyong tried to stop that trail of thoughts. It was just going to hurt him more by getting his hopes up but what if? What if Ten had escaped? But wouldn't he have come back to Taeyong by now? It couldn't be...Johnny said he saw Ten's...

"What if the fire wasn't an accident," Taeyong said out loud. 

"What?" Yuta asked in shock and confusion. 

"I wasn't supposed to be at the council meeting. It was a last minute decision," said Taeyong. 

"You mean, the fire was to kill you?" Jaehyun asked. It made sense...Taeyong knew it made sense. It was too much of a coincidence that a fire had happened in his home at the same time as the explosion at the council. 

"This could only mean one thing," said Yuta. 

"Whoever it was, they had someone on the inside helping them. How else would they have known hyung had decided to not go," said Jaehyun. 

Both Jaehyun and Yuta had fallen silent. Yuta's eyes were bloodshot, the loss of his own partner heavy in his heart.  _My fault._ Taeyong thought again. He was the one who had asked WinWin to keep Ten company. 

Guilt. It had been eating him up from the inside since the moment he caught sight of the ruins of his home.   _He was the one who should have died. It was all his fault. Ten fell into danger because of him. It  was his fault that his omega was hurt. He had failed to protect him. It was his fault Yuta lost his omega. It was all his fucking fault._

Taeyong closed his eyes and clenched his fingers...he needed to get back his bearings. This was not the place for a break down. He wouldn't crumble in front of them. 

"We will find his killers hyung, I swear," Jaehyun said at last. 

"We will find them and kill them and their whole pack," Yuta added, eyes thirsty for vengeance. 

Taeyong silently nodded in agreement. _Revenge._ He was going to avenge his mate if nothing else. Avenge his father and the council members who died. They were right, it was time he took his position as the Head. To get the dead their justice.

He desperately wanted his omega right now. Wanted to hear what his sharp mind thought of all this. But Ten wasn't here anymore, was he? He had left...leaving him alone. 

But why couldn't he still believe it? Why did he still seem so alive if he was dead? Why did he feel like he was still somewhere out there? Taeyong touched his mark unconsciously, even as he tried to calm the broken mess of his heart, to convince it that his mate was lost and to stop hoping. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Then

"For the last time Taeyong, I am not interested," Ten voice was frustrated. 

"Come on baby, it's been a whole month. I sent you flowers and you threw them away, I gave you gifts and you sent them all back. Stop playing so hard to get," said Taeyong. 

"I am not playing hard to get. I am genuinely got interested in this," said Ten, not looking away from the stack of books he was piling onto the shelf. 

Taeyong was honestly amazed at how many jobs that Ten was handling. The bartending at the club, the work at the book store and yesterday he found out the boy was working in a cafe as well. Being an independent, he probably didn't have much money and needed the jobs to support himself through college. 

"You need to stop following me around, like this," the omega was saying, "you are the head alpha's son and people are asking me about our relation."

"Tell them I am your boyfriend," said Taeyong with a teasing smile and was immediately met with a whack on his arm with a book. 

"Fine, just tell them we are friends then!" said Taeyong rubbing the spot that he got hit on. 

"What? Come on! At least give me that... We can be friends at least," said Taeyong seeing Ten cross his eyes. 

"You are an alpha," Ten said, his finger on Taeyong's chest. 

"I am aware."

"And I am an omega. And in your society... Alphas and omegas can't be friends. You don't see me as an equal. You don't respect me. You won't ever think of me as anything more than a lowly omega who you can sate your lust on," said Ten. 

"It's the same in all societies," Taeyong muttered lowly. 

"Does not mean it is right! And I would have you know it wasn't like that where I come from. And there I had alphas whom I called 'friends' because I knew they weren't looking to just get into my pants," said Ten. 

"You still left them though. You still came to this old traditional society declaring yourself as an independent though. Must mean they weren't all that perfect either," said Taeyong but his smile dropped as he saw Ten's face.

"You don't know me or my life, so fuck off," Ten said lowly and walked off, pushing Taeyong away furiously. 

"Listen...babe wait," Taeyong ran to catch up with the omega. 

"I am sorry," he said catching hold of the Ten's hand. Ten pulled away from him but still stopped in his tracks. 

"I mean it, that was out of line. And I am sorry."

"Leave me alone Taeyong! I am just trying to finish my course peacefully and leave soon," said Ten. 

"So you didn't come here to stay?" Taeyong asked in surprise. 

"I came here because it's the only place that I had the course I wanted to study. Why else would I choose to voluntarily put myself in a place like this," Ten said with disgust, before grabbing another set off books from the counter to put on the shelf. 

"It's not all that bad. Yeah... We are pretty traditional. But my pack does treat their omegas really well," said Taeyong, feeling rather defensive. This omega was just giving him a headache. Was he really worth so much effort? 

Ten's shirt rode up, exposing his smooth navel as he tried to reach the uppershelf. Taeyong couldn't help but stare... How did he have such a perfect pretty waist?  _Yup, definitely worth the effort._

Ten scoffed, "you are the future head and if the way you treat the omegas is anything to go by, I am sure your pack treats omegas really well," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

The next second Taeyong had Ten pinned against the shelf, a prisoner between his arms, "really? You are still here backtalking to me and disrespecting me,aren't you? You think another alpha would stand for it? Don't test me omega," said Taeyong staring hotily at the boy waiting for him to bow his head in submission. 

But instead, Ten just stared back defiantly at him, "you are stronger than me and can take me down in a fight, that's just brute alpha strength, nothing spectacular about it. But I won't bow down and cower in fear of you Taeyong," said Ten, and pushed lightly at his chest.Taeyong had to admit that this omega was special.  _What made him like this?_

"I would rather have you with your legs spread and body bared for me," Taeyong said, moving away and thereby freeing Ten. 

"You can have any omega you want, why are you obsessed over me. Or did you run through all the omegas in your pack already?" asked Ten. 

"Who the hell gave you such a bad impression about me? Yeah I play around but my partners have always been more than willing. I have never given any false hopes," said Taeyong, "And as for why you- initially it was because you were so different. And no-"

"Now?"

"Now it's just...I really want you," said Taeyong. 

"Quite an honest answer," said Ten. 

"Come on, you know you are pretty," said Taeyong with a smile, "no... You are more than pretty. And I like pretty things," Taeyong saw Ten's face quickly amended... "pretty people... You are not a thing. I know."

"You are learning," Ten said with an eye roll. 

"Maybe there is hope for me yet," said Taeyong. 

"Maybe," conceded Ten. 

"So then give me a chance."

"I am not gonna jump into a bed with you. I don't so that. Not with you, not with anyone," said Ten. 

"What do you do for your heat then," asked Taeyong, "I-I am just genuinely curious, it's painful without a partner right?" he asked as Ten squatted him with a book again. 

"I don't think my heat is any of your concern," said Ten. 

"Okay...I am not much into heat sex anyway," Taeyong also replied. 

"I thought alphas loved it?" Ten asked in surprise. 

"Not this alpha. The omegas get attached and start feeling like they are special and it means something more than sex. As I said, I don't like giving false hopes," said Taeyong.  _But perhaps I won't mind seeing you in heat._

"We have something in common, wow," said Ten. 

"You don't like heat sex either?"

"I never had any to know," said Ten. 

"What?"

"What?"

"You are twenty three right?"

"What does my age have to do with this?"

"Wait... Is it just sex, or heat sex?"

"I have had plenty of sex, not that it's any of your business. And can we drop this topic please," said Ten. Despite his best efforts, it seemed his cheek were tinged red and Taeyong thought it looked very pretty. 

"Fine. Moving on...give me a chance?"

"No, I already told you I am not interested," said Ten.

"Give me a reason," said Taeyong.

"I gave you loads," said Ten. 

"You have generic reasons, of why you hate alphas here," said Taeyong. 

"You are one of them,"

"What if I change?"

"I don't think you can,"

"Come on, give me a chance here. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Fine, what are you suggesting?"

"We date," said Taeyong. 

"What?"

"No funny business, I swear. You don't need to let me anywhere near you till you feel like I have won your trust, happy?" said Taeyong. 

"Then why date?"

"So that you will see the good sides of me, instead of just making assumptions from rumors," said Taeyong. 

Ten levelled Taeyong with a stare, "come on... Please," said the alpha, trying to use all his charms.

"Fine," the omega conceded at last, "but don't hold your breath for this."

Taeyong smiled. Poor Ten had no clue what was coming for him. Before he knew it, Taeyong would have him exactly where he wanted. This omega might be all teeth and nails, but he was still just an omega after all. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

NOW

"You don't believe it either, do you," Yuta asked Taeyong. 

"Believe what?" 

"That  _they_ are gone."

"Johnny saw the bodies, Yuta," Taeyong said, despite wishing every second that it was a lie. 

"He couldn't have been sure... The fire-" Yuta paused as Taeyong looked at him with wild eyes. No, neither of them wanted to think of it. To think of how much their omegas had suffered. It was a cruel death, and Taeyong vowed over and over to make the one responsible for it a million times more than what his Ten had suffered. 

"You let him mark you," Yuta said after a moment. Taeyong was silent.

"I didn't known you guys even mated. Why did you keep it a secret," he continued after realising Taeyong wasn't going to speak. 

"Wait...His heat- did you, fuck Taeyong," Yuta just joined the dots. They mated during Ten's last heat. Yuta couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Taeyong was suffering. _To lose his mate... So soon._ And yes, he could see that the young Head alpha was struggling to hold back his tears. 

                                   ***

 

_It was past midnight and Taeyong did not know what had woken him up. He felt restless, and then it hit him. The sweetest intoxicating smell in the world. The smell of his omega in heat._

_Taeyong was initially surprised. He was early...earlier than usual. But then after a lifetime of being on a varied mixture of blockers and suppressants, Ten's heats had always been erratic._

_It's gonna be a long one. Taeyong could tell already. His omega was still asleep, but his body seemed feverish, and he was quietly whimpering._

_Taeyong quickly pulled the boy into his arms, his alpha instincts kicking in. Ten immediately clung to his chest, eyelids falling open, revealing intense need and lust._

_"I-Its early again," Ten whimpered._

_"Shhh, it's fine love. I am here," Taeyong had whispered peppering the boy's face with kisses._

_Ten's arms were around his neck as he quickly pulled himself up to straddle Taeyong. Heat always brought out a different side of Ten. He was needy, unbearably so. And he was insatiable. Not that Taeyong would ever complain._

_Ten's heats were sacred for Taeyong. This omega who had sworn off heat sex trusted himself with Taeyong. Every heat that they spent together was still a marvel for Taeyong. That Ten let him see himself like this. That Ten trusted him enough for this._

_Taeyong kissed the smaller boy's lips feversihly, while Ten grasped at the alpha's hair in impatience. He wanted more already._

_"Shhh, baby I will take care of you, you know that,"  Taeyong said as he pulled Ten's clothes away from his body. Will he ever get tired of seeing this delectable body? Never.He quickly laid down the boy back on the bed and began to kiss down his lips to his neck and chest._

_"Yong-," Ten's voice called him then, suddenly clear, despite the lusty haze of his heat._

_"Yes love," Taeyong whispered against Ten's skin._

_"Mate me," Taeyong's head snapped up at the words. Ten was in heat, he was not in his right senses. Why else would he agree to it? Taeyong had long accepted that mating was not something he would ever have with Ten. The omega was far too independent to be tied down like that. They had fought over it but at last he had learnt to accept it. He would after all have Ten in his life in some way after all. What if they weren't traditionally mated. Ten still loved him and had compromised his ideals enough to make a home with him in a world he hated._

_"I am serious Yong, mark me... I know you want to," Ten's voice was a higher pitch now, as his heat began to slowly take over his senses._

_"Are you sure," Taeyong asked. Yes, he wanted to. Desperately wanted to. Ten and called the whole mating process primitive and savage once. And yes, there was a primal part of Taeyong that wanted the world to know that this omega was only his. But it was not just that...not anymore. It was also about truly belonging to only Ten. He wanted to promise his omega that he was the only one for him._

_"I trust you. I want what you said last time. Want to B-belong only to you," said Ten and Taeyong almost choked up seeing the tears in his omega's eyes, "you are my home."_

_Taeyong lost it at those words. They meant more to him than any declaration of love that Ten could have made. He quickly pulled the omega close for a kiss, "and you are mine. I love you so much," he whispered against his lips._

_"T-then take me. And mar-k me as yours, please," Ten begged. That was all that Taeyong needed us permission. Exhilaration and extreme happiness spread through his body, mixing with the lust and need pumping through his veins._

_He quickly divested him off his own clothing and joined his omega back in bed._

_"You are already so slick," Taeyong commented looking at the mess the boy was making on their sheets._

_He pushed one finger into him experimentally but Ten almost immediately demand for more. Desperately pushing back against him. Not one to ever deny his omega, Taeyong quickly added more fingers, stretching his hole a bit more, not wanting Ten to have any discomfort. If they were gonna mate now, Taeyong wanted it to make it the best memory for his omega._

_He at last pulled his fingers away, deeming his boyfriend ready and rose on his knees to align his cock with Ten's rim._

_"Alpha," Ten moaned as Taeyong at last pushed into the tight wet heat, stretching the small hole impossibly wide. How Ten took him so well, still awed Taeyong. He didn't stop until he bottomed out and his omega was crying for his to move already._

_"fuck me alpha, please... Tae-need you to move, please," Ten whimpered and Taeyong obliged choosing to thrust hard and deep, just the way his omega loved best._

_Ten keened with pleasure as he hit that bundle of nerves inside him over and over. Taeyong wanted to take his time for the first time, but clearly Ten was not gonna be patient enough for that. He desperately needed his alpha's knot and was begging for the same. He pulled the boy up into his arms and began to thrust faster and faster, as Ten scratched and bit against his neck and back trying to bury his whimpers in need._

_A particular nip against Taeyong's neck suddenly made Taeyong pause and pull Ten back to look at his face._

_"Why did you stop?" Ten asked, his eyes blown wide, lips wet and red, hair dishevelled...Taeyong thrust into him shallowly against his own will. Fuck...Ten looked gorgeous._

_"When we mate, mark me back too," Taeyong replied and Ten's eyes went wider._

_"B-but-"_

_"I want it Ten," Taeyong said adamantly. He knew what the omega's worry was. He was the future head alpha. Many might think of this as a sign of weakness. Letting an omega mark him. But Taeyong couldn't care less. If Ten gets a mark, he wanted one as well._

_Ten looked at his alpha for a second, his brows furrowed and then finally nodded in ascent._

_And then suddenly Taeyong was pounding back to him in full force again, their needs having been delayed for too long. Ten cried out as he edged closer every second with Taeyong repeatedly abusing his prostate._

_"You are close," Taeyong muttered as he pumped harder and harder, the need to satisfy his omega driving him wild._

_"T-together... Come with me," Ten whimpered and he tried to hold on. Taeyong fastened his pace, pulling the omega closer till there was really no space between the two, he could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach... Any second now._

_In his arms Ten let out a loud moan, as he could no longer hold on, his head thrown back in pleasure, exposing the long line of his pretty neck. Taeyong bit down harshly on a patch of skin, sinking his teeth till he could taste the blood exactly as he felt his knot formed deep inside Ten, tying them together. He groaned in pleasure, his knot seeming to grow impossibly bigger and he felt a set of sharp teeth land on his own neck, drawing blood._

_It was only seconds, but it felt like hours before Taeyong pulled his mouth away and examined the mark. He quickly licked the area clean, peppering his now mates neck with kisses hoping to alleviate all pain and discomfort. Once he was done, Ten quickly reciprocated the action, licking and kissing his own mark clean._

_He was still huddled in Taeyong's arms, tied together by the knot. Taeyong quickly maneuvered them onto the bed, trying his best not to disturb the knot and hurt Ten._

_Ten pressed their lips together in a kiss, once Taeyong was lying on the bed with him sprawled on top of him._

_"Love you," Ten said tiredly once they parted. His heat was far from over. Taeyong knew that, and he ran a hand through the boy's hair softly._

_"Love you too," he whispered back even though his omegas eyes had already fallen closed. Taeyong smiled and traced a finger through the bite mark on his mate's neck. It looked pretty sitting there. He couldn't wait to see his own mark in the mirror._

 

_****_

 

 

"Very few knew of your change of plans. If we make a list of those who were aware of it, I think we will easily find the mole," said Jaehyun. It was later in the evening and Taeyong had called the first council meeting. He was surrounded by those people whom he trusted the most in the pack. Some of his choices had made a few grumble, but Taeyong was not about to risk anything right now. Not with the threat of a mole in their pack. 

"Who all knew that Ten had gone into heat?" Yuta asked. 

"WinWin, Johnny," Taeyong raked his head. WinWin because Taeyong had asked the omega to check up on Ten and keep him company as Taeyong had to leave.  Johnny because, he was the one whom Taeyong had sent the message to his father with. 

"No one else?" Doyoung asked in surprise. 

"Wouldn't the mole also know about him going then. They would have seen him leave right?" asked Jungwoo. His appointment was what had caused a stir. He was an omega and him making the council, previously exclusively reserved for alphas hadn't sat well with many. But nobody dared to say it to Taeyong's face. 

"The council was already under attack by then. It was too late to change plans even if the mole knew anything," said Taeyong. 

"But who could it be?" Johnny asked, "I didn't tell anyone except your father about your plan to skip."

"Could WinWin have told someone?" asked Jaehyun. 

"Told whom?" Yuta asked defensively. 

"His pack does have a past history with us," said Doyoung lowly. 

"A history which is more than twenty years old. They just sided with the wrong pack in a fight. His pack never directly had an animosity to ours. We signed a treaty. Don't say rubbish now," Yuta said defensively. 

"It was not simply a case of them siding with the wrong pack," said Johnny, "them and the Chinese were deeply bonded with generations of intermarriages. WinWin himself has Chinese blood. And our pack had destroyed the whole clan of them. Not proud of our forefathers, but many in WinWin's pack suffered huge losses...family, friends. It's enough of a motive."

"You think they are idiotic? To send a lone omega here as a mole? WinWin is the son of a highly placed council member of his pack. They sent him here according to the rules of our treaty which promised inter marriages," said Yuta. 

"No marriage happened though," said Johnny.

"Because Taeyong declined. That was not WinWin's fault. You don't believe this do you?" Yuta asked Taeyong.

Yes, it had been he who had declined the marriage. WinWin couldn't have done that... Refuse him as an omega. But Taeyong could.  And he hadn't been able to even bear the thought of being bonded to anyone other than Ten. Not that his omega had wanted anything tat all to do with Taeyong then. But he couldn't have mated WinWin... And there was Yuta. He had seen the way his best friend looked at the pretty omega. It would have broken Yuta's heart to see WinWin as Taeyong's mate. 

"And what about the alpha? They had promised to take one of our omegas back. Why did Yukhei refuse to bond Woo then?" said Doyoung and Jungwoo winced. He had been the one supposed to have been mated in exchange. 

"He promised to come back for me. I was too young," said Woo. 

"My point still stands," said Doyoung.

"You are forgetting that WinWin died," growled Yuta, "right along with Ten, in the fire. If he was a mole or a spy, how come he didn't save himself."

"There is no way to ascertain if the body is WinWin's," said Doyoung coolly, "they could have easily planted a decoy. Or decoys."

Taeyong's head snapped up at that, what was he suggesting?"

"Whatever Woo might claim, we all know Yukhei was in love with Ten. He even threatened you once, if I remember right?" Doyoung said to Taeyong, "He was obsessed with that omega since the first time he set eyes on him."

"Yukhei just happened to know Ten from before. They were just friends," Woo said defensively. 

"Do you think it was just that, Taeyong? Your omega obviously chose you over him. But Yukhei might have still thought he had a chance. He didn't know about your mating obviously," said Doyoung. 

Taeyong's face darkened at the mere thought of   _Wong Yukhei. The bane of his existence. Taeyong had hated him with a passion from the moment he had seen him with Ten. His easy familiarity with the omeg, their shared secrets from a life before, theit easy laughter...the way Ten trusted him impeccably. His alpha 'friend.' Ten would never believe Yukhei was capable of something like this._

_But Taeyong could believe it. Yukhei was in love with Ten, and it was obvious to everyone except Ten. He still remembered the alpha's parting words to Taeyong._

_"He was always mine you know. You might think you have a claim over him. But you do not. At the end, he will come to me." Taeyong had lunged for his throat at that._

_Yukhei would not have left Ten to die. If there was any chance for him to get Ten back, Yukhei would have taken it._ _But he did not know that Ten had made his choice already. The cresent shaped mark on Ten's neck spelt forever. Just like his own._

Ten could be alive...if Doyoung's theory was true, Yukhei would definitely have saved Ten. He had probably convinced his omega that Taeyong had died in the attack at the council. Was his omega mourning his death, somewhere in the far lands? A yearning swept through Taeyong at the very thought. Ten.... He could not be dead. It felt like every fibre in Taeyong's body was telling him that his mate was alive.

"Find me more about Yukhei's whereabouts. If he had been anywhere near their pack boundaries recently, it would solidify Doyoung's theory," Taeyong told Johnny. 

"He went back to HongKong though," Woo protested weakly. Even Yuta was looking at Taeyong in disbelief.

"You think WinWin sold us out? I trust him. We loved each other, "he said once the council got dismissed. 

"Maybe WinWin had no choice," said Taeyong, "I am not questioning his love for you. He could have been forced to play this role."

Yuta still looked like he wanted to protest, so Taeyong continued, "you are the one who said you couldn't believe they were gone. Don't you see? If this is true, it means WinWin is alive...that Ten is alive! We could find them... Get them back. Don't you see it?"

Yuta turned to his friend who looked hopeful for the first time in weeks. Do they dare hope? He wanted to hold himself back, but his own heart was beating wildly from the very possibility. And Taeyong...it felt like there was a sudden spark of energy in him which had disappeared after the attack. He didn't look defeated anymore. He looked like he had a purpose.

Yuta suddenly did not care if they had to rip apart the whole of Yukhei's pack...revenge had been his primary goal till now. But with this new possibility...he was even more desperate. Their omegas were somewhere out there...

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

THEN

"I think you should just give it up already," Johnny said with a laugh. They were once again at the club and was discussing Taeyong's continued failure at impressing Ten. 

"He is really something, huh," Yuta said with a laugh looking at the omega working behind the counter. 

"I am not giving up yet," Taeyong said stubbornly. 

"Come on...," said Johnny, "it's been two months already. The wager needs an end date. You can't just say you are gonna keep trying forever. And it's not like you can continue much longer anyway, the Northern Pack will be here in a month or two with your future mate."

Taeyong's face darkened at the very mention of that. He hated that his father had signed him away as way to forge a treaty. Not that he ever had a prospective mate in his mind, but he still hated bring robbed off his choice. 

But before he could make any comment, sounds of commotion reached his ears. It seemed like a drunk alpha was creating a scene with one of the bartenders. Taeyong shot up from his seat the moment he recognized that the bartender in question was Ten. 

Ten did not seem scared, though the alpha's voice was becoming progressively louder. Did this omega have no self preservation instincts? The alpha in fact looked ready to hit the boy and Taeyong panicked as he tried to get to the omega faster. But he needn't have worried, Ten seemed to be expecting the hit and quickly moved out of the alpha's path  even managing to knew him in the balls. 

Taeyong pulled the omega behind him, as the drunk alpha struggled to get back his bearings. Ten seemed to have got him good and Taeyong strangely felt proud of the omega. Before the alpha could get back on his feet, the bouncers appeared and began to drag him away...but the man suddenly surprised them, knocking their hands off violently,  lunging towards Taeyong to get at Ten behind him, growling, his face wild with anger. 

Taeyong growled back at him, teeth bared, as he pounced back on the alpha pushing him back onto the ground. Before the alpha's drunk self could process it, he found himself struggling with Taeyong's weight resting on his chest and his hand around his neck, ready to snap it in half. 

"No, Taeyong...," Ten said trying to pull him off the alpha, and the bouncers also joined, dragging the alpha away, the moment Taeyong released his death grip and pulled away. 

He looked around and saw that his friends were watching the scene with interest. Usually Taeyong hated creating scenes in public. Johnny and Yuta often got earful from him because of the same... And they were watching the scene now with smirks on their faces. 

He suddenly noticed that Ten was no longer next to him. He was already back at the counter. Taeyong quickly moved towards him, choosing to deal with his friends and their taunts later. 

"Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger like this," asked Taeyong furiousuly, the moment he was seated in a chair. 

"I had it under control," said Ten, pouring him his regular drink. 

"Really?" Taeyong scoffed. 

"Nobody asked you to get involved Taeyong," said Ten. 

"He could have hurt you," said Taeyong, "and you expect me to have stood by and watched? No alpha here is allowed to lay a finger on an omega like that....if he had even touched you, I would have fucking murdered him," snarled Taeyong. He didn't know why he was this angry. Had all the time he had spent with the omega in the past few weeks had made him become a bit protective of him. 

Taeyong tried to shake it off. Yes, maybe he was feeling a bit soft for the small omega. But that was only because he knew how hard he worked and how much he struggled. He had never seen a person work as hard as Ten did irrespective of whether they are alphas or omegas. And sometimes the way Ten looked so exhausted made Taeyong worried.

One day Taeyong had offered to help with his bills, unfortunately not realising the implications of it till the words had slipped out. All he had intended was to help the omega, and that hadn't even been with the wager on mind. He had genuinely wanted to help him. 

But it was definitely the wrong thing to say as the small omega chewed him out thoroughly, refusing to speak to him for a week straight, till he manned up and apologized, swearing that he wasn't trying to 'buy him' as Ten had assumed or to insult his capabilities. 

That was another thing Taeyong had discovered in the past few weeks. Ten was feisty. His tongue alone was sharp enough to cut through any alpha skin and Taeyong was beginning to see how the boy had managed to survive alone in this world. He was intelligent, extremely so. Quick one his feet, like with the drunk alpha tonight...Ten was fast, really fast. And to top it off, he was gorgeous. Taeyong couldn't understand how he had not seen it at first. Ten wasn't the typical high society beauty he grew around with...his beauty more of the wild kind. Untamed. Raw. 

But every new thing that he found out about the boy only made him want more...he wondered how it would be to have all that feistiness under him. Even without the wager, Taeyong would still want to have this omega...just to see him lose his tight hold on control. Taeyong wondered how Ten would look, for once all pliant and desperate. Strangely, he really couldn't picture the omega being anything other than mouthy and sharp, even in bed. 

Taeyong was pulled out of his thoughts as Ten moved away to serve another alpha leaving their conversation halfway.  So fucking disrespectful, this omega. Couldn't he at least say a thank you to him? 

 

 

 

"We are heading out, you coming?"Yuta asked Taeyong who still seated at the counter. It seemed like a busy night and he hadn't gotten a chance to speak much with Ten. Even worse, as the hours passed, the crowd only seemed to get rowdier. Taeyong hated it. 

He could leave, go home...but then the wild eyes of the drunk alpha came back to his mind. What if he was lurking around outside, waiting for Ten's shift to end? Taeyong knew the boy walks back to his tiny apartment, which in itself was not in the best parts of town and definitely not well protected. He could easily be attacked there. 

"I am staying," said Taeyong. 

"You sure?" Yuta said, eyeing Ten skeptically. Even Yuta seemed to believe that he was gonna lose this wager now. Well he would show them, he would win this. He had been making progress with Ten....he just hadn't told anyone about it, he didn't fully understand why. Maybe because he was yet not sure if it was a fluke.  

 

Last day, Taeyong had coaxed Ten to join him for a movie and the boy had actually let him hold his hand, though they never discussed it later. And then yesterday they had finally kissed. Well, in the beginning, Taeyong had tried to steal a kiss quite a few times, despite his promises of 'no funny business.' But Ten always managed to deflect them and once had even slapped him off.

So he hadn't been expecting it when the smaller boy kissed him at the bookstore. Taeyong had been loitering around, watching the smaller boy work, bickering back and forth like they always do. One moment they were fighting over something dumb and then Ten had just closed the distance between heir lips, kissing him full on the mouth. 

The omega had pulled away soon afterwards, his cheeks tinted red as he realised what he had done. Taeyong had smiled and pulled him back  close for another kiss immediately, not wanting to give Ten a chance to second guess it. For around two minutes the boy actually kissed him back, very earnestly at that, before pushing him off muttering he had work to do. 

Taeyong smiled at the memory. Ten was now pretending it never happened either but now he knew. He knew that Ten wasn't as immune to his charms as he claimed he was. 

 

 

"You really don't have to drop me home," said Ten, as they walked through the narrow street. 

"I want to," said Taeyong. 

"This is so unnecessary. You should have gone home with your friends."

"I didn't want to."

"You alphas," Ten grumbled in frustration, "I am safe. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you can't!"

"Then why are you insisting on walking me home?"

"Maybe I just wanted another kiss," said Taeyong. 

"Don't lie... And no, definitely not happening," said Ten. 

"Why not, you seemed to enjoy it yesterday," said Taeyong. 

"Momentary lapse of common sense. Happens to the best of us," said Ten, but Taeyong could see that the omega's mood had improved and that he was trying not to smile. 

"Come on," said Taeyong. 

"No,"

"Please," 

"Are you actually pouting now?" Ten asked bursting out into laughter as he saw Taeyong's face.

"Okay, fine," Ten said at last seeing that Taeyong was still keeping at it. He slowly moved closer to the taller boy and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Happy?" Ten asked him. Taeyong replied by nuzzling his nose against Ten's and chasing after his lips for another kiss. The air around them had changed from playful to something more and Ten gasped as Taeyong's lips met his own again. Taking the chance, Taeyong pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slip out and seek entrance. 

Taeyong moaned the moment Ten parted his lips and soon the small omega was in his arms kissing him back just as fervently. Ten's taste was definitely addictive and Taeyong did not want to stop, making a noise of protest when Ten at last pulled away. 

"I need to go now," said Ten, "I have classes early morning."

"I am still walking you home," Taeyong replied, pressing a kiss on the omega's cheeks before taking his hand. Ten grumbled again but did not pull the hand away, letting the older boy lead the way. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I am writing a lot about TaeTen kissing today. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for all your lovely comments 💖


	7. Chapter 7

Now

"We could find no proof of Yukhei being anywhere near our area," said Johnny, it was really late in the night. And they had gathered at Doyoung's home called in unexpectedly by the alpha. Taeyong had been surprised that Jungwoo was not in presence but chose to not comment on it at the moment. 

"What do you mean, there has to be something. He can't have left some trail behind," said Yuta in frustration. 

"Doesn't the very fact that they managed to attack us from within and take out all of our council and the head alpha prove that whoever is behind this is a genius?" asked Jaehyun. 

"But they are capable of making errors, after all Taeyong escaped," said Doyoung. 

"By luck. And because of Ten," said Taeyong bitterly. 

"Are we even sure that Yukhei and the northerners are behind all this? asked Johnny, "we are going forward with a lot of speculations at this moment."

"I have been in touch with WinWin's parents. They are devastated as the news. The whole pack seems to be in shock as much as us," Yuta said quietly.

"They are just good actors and liars," Doyoung replied.

"What do you mean. We don't even have proof for any allegations. It's stupid to believe that they attacked us based on some old pack war. We couldn't even find a trace their involvement. In fact WinWin's family is much respected in their pack... I still refuse to believe they would put an omega through this," said Johnny. 

"What if I give you proof?" said Doyoung. Taeyong looked at the alpha who was pulling out his laptop. 

"What proof? he asked. 

"I read up about the old pack war and the aftermath. The Northerners were very close friends of the Chinese. Why our pack thought it's a good idea to sign a treaty with them is beyond me," said Doyoung. 

"They were mere allies in the war. It would have been unfair to eliminate all of them in our fight with Chinese," said Taeyong. 

"As if the fight with Chinese was fair to begin with," said Doyoung, "we attacked them in their sleep. Killed their alpha head and tried to capture his omega."

Taeyong grimaced. His father's actions were not something he took much pride in. He knew his father was in love with the Chinese alpha's mate. The whole pack war was his excuse to get to her. And in the midst of it, watching her mate lust after another omega, the one who had wasted away with grief was Taeyong's own mother.

Sometimes it scared Taeyong that he how like his father he used to be.  Until Ten had come along and made him question everything and anything that he had grown up believing in. Ten had taught him so much, opened his eyes literally.

He felt the familiar longing course through him again. He had never felt this directionless before. This alone before. Losing Ten was not just losing his heart. It was like someone had cut off his very breath. 

"But the omega died, didn't she?" asked Jaehyun interupting his thoughts. 

"She drowned while trying to escape," Doyoung said quietly. Taeyong sighed. It was a much better fate than what she would have had it captured by his father. 

"Her children survived though," said Doyoung. 

"What? How? We killed them all," said Johnny. 

"We believe we killed them all. But the truth is many had secretly fled, that's where the northerners played a hand. Many other packs and well...the Chinese were well loved. But the Northerners more than anyone else smuggled the ones who fled into their own pack, hiding them as their own...and we couldn't know if the difference because they were all intermarried. So many where half Northern and half Chinese, including WinWin's family," said Doyoung. 

"Where are you going with this?" asked Yuta. 

"What if the children of the Chinese alpha were with the Northerners?" said Doyoung. 

"You think Yukhei is the son of the Chinese alpha?" Johnny asked with skepticism, "his parents are very well known in the Northern Pack. I wouldn't think it's possible."

"I was talking about WinWin rather," said Doyoung. 

"You need to stop with these wild theories," Yuta said in anger, "so far you have no proof for any of this. WinWin is also from a very high born family."

"I do have proof," said Doyoung. 

"What is it?" Taeyong asked before Yuta could intervene again. 

"The Chinese alpha head had three children. The younger two were twins," said Doyoung, "the reason that our pack had fabricated for attacking the Chinese was that the alpha declared his elder son would be the next head, despite his omega status."

"Really? I did not know that," Jaehyun said with a frown, "why would he declare an omega as the next heir. Especially when he had more kids?"

"Omegas were pretty revered in the Chinese culture. Same with the Northerners. Ten was raised by the Thai's and he said even they treated with atmost respect there. The Chinese alpha's mate was a fierce and influential omega. She was adamant that her eldest child shouldn't be deprived of his rights because of his status," said Doyoung.

"And you think this child is WinWin," said Johnny, "just because he has twin younger siblings?"

"Also because all their status also matches. The twins were an alpha omega pair. The ages also match. So much for a coincidence don't you think? Especially considering that I could find no records of his family within the Northern Pack before the pack war," said Doyoung.

"And it makes perfect sense for them to send this omega to enemy territory," Yuta said with a scoff. 

"It actually does. And why do you assume that he was 'sent'. Stop thinking of omegas as powerless toys. If anything they are extremely intelligent. We destroyed his whole pack. It's obvious he wanted revenge. And what better way than to play the coy innocent omega and infiltrate from within. Let's not forget he was set to mate Taeyong, the head alpha's son," said Doyoung. 

"What's Yukhei's role then," asked Jaehyun.

"I searched his lineage. He is-"

"Half Thai," Taeyong answered, "his mother was from the Thai pack and he spent a few years there."

"Yes, so he doesn't have any direct contact with the Chinese clan. Except that he is the same age as the twins. They are friends from what I hear," said Doyoung. 

"Then Ten was the roadblock in their plan it seems," said Jaehyun. 

"So you are actually believing this bullshit," said Yuta. 

"Any other omega would have left and returned to his pack when he got rejected. WinWin did not, why?" asked Doyoung. 

"Because he loved me. He didn't want to mate Taeyong either. We fell in love," said Yuta. 

"Really? Surprising that he showed no symptoms of this great love till he got rejected by Taeyong. Look at the facts Yuta, you were the next in power after Taeyong. And it was easy work as you were already head over heals in lov-" Doyoung did not get to complete his sentence as Yuta had lunged for his throat as that moment pushing him to the ground. 

"Don't you dare fucking day another word about my omega. You don't know anything about him," he snarled at Doyoung tried to push the bigger alpha away. 

"Enough!" Taeyong bellowed and the others immediately ran to push the two alphas away from one another. 

"You don't...Taeyong tell me you don't trust him," Yuta growled looking at his alpha.

"Calm the fuck down, Yuta... Or I will throw you out of here. You don't attack your brothers," said Taeyong. 

"But he was insulting my omega. WinWin loves me," said Yuta and Taeyong could hear the pain in his voice. And yes, Yuta still believed WinWin was alive. Just like Taeyong belived that Ten was. 

Was Ten the reward Yukhei got for helping WinWin get his revenge? Taeyong wondered. He knew how much the alpha was in love with Ten. He had seen first hand, Yukhei's reaction on finding Ten after so many years. Yukhei would have sacrificed anyone and anything for Ten's sake. Just like Taeyong. 

"Do you all trust Jungwoo?" Doyoung asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't we? He is our pack," said Jaehyun. 

"You don't. Do you hyung? Why did you take him into the council?" said Doyoung. 

"I thought we were trying to make a change? Why can't Woo be in the council because he is an omega?" asked Johnny who was still holding onto a still devastated Yuta.  

"There is nothing wrong with being an omega. There is nothing wrong with him being in the council either. But it's wrong that he is the mole," said Taeyong. 

"What?" Jaehyun said in disbelief. 

"Why are you so surprised. You saw the way he was defending Yukhei," said Doyoung. 

"Woo really believes the Yukhei loves him," said Taeyong, "I don't think he was purposefully passing information but he could have been manipulated. He was also very close to WinWin," he added theast bit quietly, refusing to look at Yuta's face. 

"Why would Yukhei need Woo when WinWin was already on the inside?" asked Johnny. 

"Bold of you to assume that they aren't still watching us. They probably want to take out Taeyong hyung now after finding he has escaped," said Doyoung. 

"Is that why you added him to the council? To keep an eye on him?" asked Yuta slowly. 

Taeyong nodded, "I think eventually he will lead us somewhere. He knows something."

"We could easily drag him here and ask," said Jaehyun. 

"Or we could lull him into a false security and wait for him to lead us to the Yukhei...and the northerners," said Doyoung catching onto Taeyong's plan. 

 _And Ten._ Taeyong said silently in his mind. He knew that Ten was alive. Doesn't matter who the mastermind behind the plan was, Yukhei or WinWin. They were all going to die by his hands anyway. Especially if he found that even a single hair of his omega had been harmed.

Yuta would feel betrayed if he knew what was in Taeyong's mind. But he couldn't care less. All that mattered was the mate he lost. Finding him was the sole reason that Taeyong existed for now. All that mattered was that Yukhei would not have let Ten die.

 _If Ten did not survive._ Taeyong did not wish to think of that possibility. But the thought of it still haunted him every moment. His nights were filled with nightmares of his omega trapped in the fire, screaming for help. If Ten did not survive... Taeyong would ensure that those responsible would endure the pain his omega endured a thousand fold.

Maybe he hadn't changed all that much. Maybe he was still not very different from his father. After all he was more than willing to eviscerate a whole pack for the sake of a single omega. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Then

"Any particular reason why you are choosing to crash my humble abode at this ungodly hour?" Ten asked, looking at Taeyong who was standing at his door. He noticed that despite his calm demeanor, Ten was carrying a small knife in his hand. Had he scared the omega? 

Taeyong did not know what to say. He had just felt so damn suffocated at home and had taken off to clear his head. It had not been his plan to visit Ten. Especially not this late at night. And yet, he had found himself next to the boy's apartment. 

"I-I will go, I don't know what I was thinking," said Taeyong, beginning to walk backwards. 

"Yong wait...Are you alright?" Ten asked. Yes, the omega had called him  _Yong._ Taeyong couldn't help the familiar shiver that ran up his body when Ten used the endearment for him. It had become more frequent recently but yet, everytime he heard it in the sweet voice of the boy, he couldn't not feel warm. 

"I am okay. I didn't want to stay home and just needed to clear my head. I don't know why I ended up here. I am sorry I scared you," said Taeyong. 

"No...you didn't scare me. I was just a bit surprised. And where are you going now?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I will crash at one of my friend's place." He made to turn around and walk away

"It's really late already. Come in here," said Ten said causing Taeyong to pause in surprise. 

"What?" 

"I don't think you should be driving around this late. Especially when you are obviously upset like this. And don't lie about going to a friend's. You will probably drive around the whole night and then crash in your car. I know, I know..You are the big bad alpha and all-" Ten said seeing that Taeyong was about to protest, "but if I let you go now, I will be up worrying about you and I need my sleep before work tomorrow. So stay the night."

"You know me well it seems," Taeyong said slowly. 

"It's been a few months. Why are you so surprised?" Ten asked leading the alpha inside.

Yeah, why was Taeyong surprised? Because unlike other omegas he could rarely get a good read on Ten? Because most of the time Ten acted completely nonchalant and indifferent to him?  With the others, he always knew what their agenda was where he was concerned. Usually money or power.  But Ten? He didn't obviously care for any of it. 

"I don't have a spare room so you are gonna have to make do with the couch," said Ten. 

"That's alright," Taeyong replied though the couch was definitely not going to fit his frame. But he didn't have much plans for sleeping. His mind was not going to shut down enough for that.

He slowly looked around the place as Ten went to find him a pillow and blanket. The place was tiny, like a matchbox. Small enough to fit inside Taeyong's closet even. But somehow, it seemed much warmer than his house did. 

It was so Ten. Every single thing in the room seemed to scream Ten. Maybe that's why it felt so warm... Because that's what Ten always made him feel. 

"Do you want to talk about why you are upset?" Ten asked as he returned from his bedroom with the pillow and blanket. 

Taeyong sighed. No, he did not want to. It was the last thing he felt like doing.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ten said turning to him once he dropped the items in his hand onto the couch. 

Taeyong did not know what prompted the sudden longing, but he just desperately wanted the omega close at the moment. And no, it was not lust. Just this sudden need...a desire to envelop himself in the boy's warmth. To breathe in his smell and forget everything else. 

"Can I just hug you for a while," he made sure to ask knowing that touching the omega without his permission would probably end with him out on streets. 

Ten looked surprised at the request, but walked into his extended arms without protest. Soon they were both on the couch, with Taeyong's face against the crook of Ten's neck, nuzzling in his warmth.

"It's okay...Whatever it's that made you upset...its gonna be okay," Ten whispered combing his hands through Taeyong's hair. It was obvious that Ten wasn't used to comforting anyone or in general cuddling,  well Taeyong wasn't either. But still, the boy's words and his gentle fingers felt immensely soothing. 

Taeyong couldn't remember the last time he had hugged someone or had been held like this by someone. It had probably been his mother, but that was too long ago and he barely even had memories of her. 

Time was passing by, but Ten did not complain. Taeyong knew he needed to let the omega leave and get some sleep. But he couldn't bear the idea of moving away from him at the moment. 

"I am sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss against the boy's jaw. 

"Shhh, it's alright Yong," Ten whispered before pressing a light kiss back on his hair. Despite the chaos in his mind, Taeyong couldn't help but smile at the action. His friends would probably call it pathetic if they knew, but even the slightest bit of attention from Ten made Taeyong smile. 

The thought made Taeyong pause. As time passed and he got closer to the small omega, the lines were beginning to blur. He would sometimes forget that this was all a wager. Just a wager. A wager he was probably going to win soon. 

Taeyong knew the omega liked him now, how much he may deny it. Sooner or later, he was going let Taeyong have him. Sooner if he played his cards right. 

But then as Johnny had said, he was almost out of time. The Northern Pack was on their way. With his  _mate._ ~~~~He had a big fight with his father about it, which was why he had decided to drive off in anger.

"You are tensing up," Ten commented. 

"I just had a bad fight with my Dad," Taeyong finally revealed to the omega. 

"That's why you are upset?" Ten asked and Taeyong hummed in ascent. 

"He just- he never gets me. I am just his heir. Never his _son,"_ said Taeyong. 

Ten was silent for a while but his hands were still running through Taeyong's dark locks, "what about your Mom?" he finally asked. 

"I have very little memory of her. She died when I was young," said Taeyong. He did not like to think of her. In fact Taeyong did not want to think of his fucked up family at all. 

"What about you?" he asked instead, to divert the topic. He had always been curious about Ten. Who were his parents? Where they alive? 

"What about me?" Ten asked. 

"You never talk about yourself," said Taeyong, "I want to know you."

"You do know me. I am Ten, an independent omega. I am an art major but I also love to dance. I work three jobs, all of which you disapprove off. I-"

"Everyone knows all this. Tell me something no one knows about you," demanded the alpha impatiently. 

Ten paused, thinking about the alpha's words and Taeyong took the time to press more soft kisses along the omega's neck. 

"I-I don't like fruits," Ten said finally. 

"What?" Taeyong asked looking up at the boy in surprise. 

"I don't think anyone here knows it. I really don't like fruits. They make me nauseous," said Ten with a smile. 

"Why?"

"I don't know. I am weird," said Ten with a shrug. 

"You are weird," Taeyong agreed, "but I like your weird," he had been hoping for a deeper secret from the omega and was a bit disappointed. But still Ten had managed to make him smile with his answer. 

"Since when? You always complain that I put myself in danger and that I have no self preservation instinct. You hate that I work in the club," Ten said with a grumble. 

"Which is all true. Do you know how much you make me worry?" Taeyong said. It was true, some of the omega's antics really made all of Taeyong's alpha instincts go haywire. 

"As I have said a million times already, you shouldn't worry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have done it for years now," said Ten. 

"How long have you been an independent?" Taeyong couldn't help the curiosity. 

"I left my pack when I was eighteen," said Ten ignoring the look of shock on the alpha's face. 

"That was too young and it means you have been alone for five years? And why? Which pack did you belong to? And what about your parents?" Taeyong asked. 

"That's a lot of questions," said Ten. 

"Answer me," Taeyong persisted.

"I was in the Thai pack. My parents are still there. And I occasionally do drop in and check up on them," said Ten. 

"They are okay with you being like this?"

"Thai's are different. They give a lot more freedom to their omegas," said Ten. 

"Then why did you leave that?"  _and come here?_

"I didn't feel like I belonged," said Ten. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You won't understand,"

"Help me understand then," Taeyong insisted. 

"They respected omegas. But I was still expected to marry, have children. Once we turned eighteen, all my friends began to do the same. I realized I did not want that. I don't even want to mate and I don't want to have kids either. And staying there, it was becoming a burden on my parents. We were not rich and I felt like I needed to support myself," said Ten. 

Taeyong was confused at the small pang he felt at the omega's declaration. Was he jealous of Ten? He had done what Taeyong was yearning to do. He wished he could say out loud that he didn't want to mate some unknown omega from an unknown land.

Suddenly he felt like he understood Ten better. They weren't very different. Just that Ten was more courageous that Taeyong can ever be. But then again Ten hadn't been weighed down by the title of 'future alpha-head' either. Nevertheless, Taeyong felt a sudden respect to this omega who had spoken his mind out and chosen his own path. 

"Why here?" Taeyong asked. 

"Only place that had the course I wanted to pursue. And it was better for me to be far from home," said Ten. 

"Why is that? Did some alpha have their eyes on you? Where you afraid they were gonna come searching?" Taeyong asked with a smile. He wouldn't be surprised, Ten was too gorgeous for the Thai alphas to have not taken note. Everyone would have been fighting for his attention.

"Something like that," muttered Ten. Taeyong paused and looked at the omega. No, he did not like the idea of a love sick alpha who was searching for this boy. Ten was... _his?_

"What does that mean? Did you like that also back? " asked Taeyong. 

Ten sighed, "it means nothing. I am tired Yong, and you need to sleep as well," he said indicating that he was ending the conversation. 

Taeyong was still burning with questions but he knew better than to push Ten. The omega had opened up so much today. And yes, Ten needed to rest. He was going to be up on his feet from early morning. He reluctantly pulled away from the omega to let him get up and go to his room. But his expression must have betrayed that he was disappointed. 

"Do you promise to behave?" asked Ten. 

"Behave?" Taeyong asked in confusion. 

"One wrong move and I will chop your dick off," Ten threatened, "Don't think I won't be able to do it. I have five years of street cred."

Taeyong did not for a second suspect that that Ten wasn't capable of carrying out the threat. He knew the omega enough to not underestimate him. And he would never touch the boy without permission anyway. But why was he suddenly being threatened? 

He got the answer soon enough as Ten got to his feet and then tugged at Taeyong's hand, "the couch is small and you will break your neck."

 _What? Ten was inviting him to his bed?_ It was obviously to just sleep but Taeyong couldn't help the wild beating off his heart as the boy to pulled him up and lead him to his bedroom. 

"As I said, one wrong move and you can say goodbye to your dick," Ten threatened again. But Taeyong was only half listening. His eyes were on the bed, which was much bigger than he had expected. Looks like it was the one item that Ten had splurged a bit on. It certainly looked inviting.

"You can take the right side," Ten was saying  and Taeyong looked up, almost choking on air as he saw the sight before him. Ten had his back turned to him as he was casually pulling off his shirt, exposing an expanse of soft proclain skin. Taeyong felt his throat dry as he spied a tattoo on the omega's lower back. His fingers itched to pull the omega close and examine the ink but Ten had already turned away, crawling beneath the covers of his bed. 

"Stop staring and get under the covers," Ten complained. 

"You can't just causally take off your shirt and not expect me to stare," Taeyong grumbled, pulling off his own shirt. _That tattoo was so fucking sexy._ Did Ten have no clue what he was doing to Taeyong? Of course he did... He probably enjoyed torturing him thus. 

But Taeyong had also noted the momentary appreciation in the omega's eyes as he drank in Taeyong's naked torso. He had quickly masked it with annoyance, but Taeyong knew he had seen it.  _Soon. One day soon the omega would give into him_.

Taeyong hid his grin not wanting to annoy Ten more, quickly moving to his designated side and climbed under the covers.

"Good night Tennie," Taeyong muttered right as Ten switched off the table lamp, laughing as a hand slapped his arm. Ten hated the nickname that Taeyong had taken to call him. 

"Good night Yong," still Ten replied a few seconds later, voice tired and already sleepy. Taeyong wanted to move closer and spoon the omega but he did value his dick a lot. And _baby steps._...he was in Ten's bed now. Soon he would be in his arms as well. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Now

"Hyung, why are you here? It's so late," Jaehyun asked. Taeyong did not reply. His eyes were on the bar where a few bartenders in black uniforms were tending to their customers. 

"I just wanted to get away for a while," Taeyong replied. 

"And this is the place for that?" Jaehyun asked skeptically. He knew the memories this club held for Taeyong and Ten. They had met here after all. 

"What use is it? You have been visiting all these places which remind you of him. Don't think I don't know that you have been going to his old apartment as well," said Jaehyun. 

"I am planning to move in there," said Taeyong. 

"What? Are you crazy?"

"My house is burnt down Jaehyun. I can't stay at yours forever. And the apartment is Ten's. It's the only place I feel even a bit sane," said Taeyong. 

"But hyung...its only going to make it harder for you to move on," said Jaehyun. 

"You really think that there will be a 'moving on' for me?" Taeyong asked with a dry laugh, "he is my mate for life."

"Mating is just a ritual hyung. You will move on eventually. It might seem hard now, but some day it will become easier," Jaehyun tried to console. 

Taeyong was silent. He didn't want to argue. Jaehyun wouldn't understand. No one would. He knew in his heart that there would never be another for him. He would never be able to love someone else like he loves Ten. And no one could ever begin to understand him like Ten had. Accept and love him like Ten had. 

                           ****************

_"Hey," he whispered as Taeyong opened his eyes. The morning light was filtering through the window bathing his face in a glorious hue. Taeyong couldn't believe this was the sight he gets to wake up to every morning. Almond eyes, tousled hair and a beautiful smile._

_"Umm...," Taeyong groaned pulling the omega close to him and snuggling him, wanting the boy close.  He sighed in contentment, nuzzling Ten's neck as the omega let him have his way._

_"You must be exhausted. It's been three days," he whispered into the boy's hair after a minute, "gonna spend the whole day pampering you."_

_"I am fine," Ten replied, voice still filled with sleep, "tired yes, but that's expected."_

_Taeyong's mouth slowly made his way to the mark on Ten's neck, slowly licking and then nipping the sensitive area again, causing the omega to hiss out._

_"It looks so good on you," Taeyong whispered, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice. His mate. Ten was finally his mate._

_"I can't believe you agreed. I had given up hopes for it," Taeyong said, as he let Ten's fingers examine his own complementary mark. He couldn't help the goosebumps on his skin as his omega lightly traced his fingers through it._

_"It looks pretty," Ten said, seeming proud of his handiwork._

_"I love you so much Tennie. This was the best gift you could have ever given me," Taeyong said kissing the boy's cheek, "you compromised on so much for me already. And now even this. I promise I will always work hard to be the kind of mate you deserve."_

_"No Yong, this is not a compromise. I wanted it. Just as much as you did. I want you to know that I am really yours," Ten promised and Taeyong was surprised by the emotion in the omega's voice. He quickly held the boy tighter. Of course, Ten was a bit overwhelmed with the heat and the mating. It was all so alien to the boy afterall._

_"I already know that. You are only mine. My omega. My everything," Taeyong reassured him, pressing more kisses all over Ten's face and neck even as a blush bloomed across the omega's face._

_Post heat Ten always made Taeyong's protective instincts go into overdrive. It was the only time Ten would let him be taken care of and Taeyong used that to full advantage, pampering and showering the omega with love. Ten loved being held, praised and kissed after his heat. And sonTaeyong always made sure to spend a whole day cuddling with him and satisfying his every whim. It was kind of their tradition._

_"How do you want to celebrate our mating?" Taeyong asked, but before Ten could reply the phone on the bedside table began to ring. Taeyong chose to ignore it and just kiss along Ten's neck and chest._

_"Babe, you should answer it. It's probably from Johnny. About the meeting," said Ten._

_"Ignore it," Taeyong said, moving back to kiss Ten's lips._

_"No Yong," Ten said turning his face away, and pressing his hand against Taeyong's lips to push him away, "you should answer it. It could be important."_

_"There is nothing more important than my omega right now," Taeyong said pulling Ten's hand away and pining it over his head, "we just mated. I think we are allowed to forget the world and celebrate for a while."_

_"I can't....my whole body aches. Its been three whole days," Ten said with a huff._

_Taeyong pushed a few errant strands of hair from the boy's face. He knew how much of a toll the heat was on an omega. And Ten had it worse, with them being so irregular and long. He tried to make it as pleasurable as he could for Ten... But didn't mean that it didn't worry Taeyong a lot._

_"All the more reason that I should be with you. Call me traditional, but a good alpha always takes care of his omega after heat," said Taeyong, "and now we are mates too."_

_"And what's different now we are mates?" asked Ten._

_"In a way nothing... But also everything," said Taeyong._

_"Umm...explain," said Ten._

_"It changes nothing. I already knew you were only mine and that I am only yours. And this is merely a symbol for it. But also everything because this is the start of our forever," said Taeyong._

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever and ever. Just you, me and our pups," Taeyong said cheekily, earning a swat from Ten whose cheeks were tinted red again._

_"We just mated and you are already onto pups. Slow down Tae...Let me get used to this first," said Ten._

_Taeyong looked at his mate with worry, "you are okay with the mating right? You weren't speaking in the heat of the moment were you?"_

_"Of course not. Don't look like that. I am glad we mated. It's just a bit of a shock to see myself like this. I didn't think I would ever find someone I would want to do all this with you know? An alpha I would fall madly in love with," Ten said and Taeyong kissed the boy's lips._

_"I understand. I am madly in love with you too," said Taeyong, kissing the omega's mouth._

_"So about pups. You just said that or have you really thought about it?" Ten asked curiously after they pulled apart._

_Taeyong was silent. He didn't think Ten would want to know the fantasies that play around in his head._

_"Tell me," Ten insisted reading his mate's face clearly._

_"I don't want to freak you out," said Taeyong._

_"Ugh, Now I wanna know," said Ten._

_"Fine...I was thinking two pups. Because I don't want them to grow up alone like I did," said Taeyong, "it doesn't matter what their status is but I really want them to have your eyes and smile. Maybe my hair."_

_"Don't you want an alpha though? As your heir?" Ten asked in surprise._

_"I don't really care, to be honest? I just want two healthy babies. I am not going to be like my father. They will be our children, not my heirs," Taeyong said adamantly._

_"I don't think your Father would be very happy to hear that," said Ten, but there was a smile on his face that showed that he was proud of Taeyong's answer._

_"When has my father been happy with anything?" muttered Taeyong, "but it's our pups. I won't let him near them if he plans to mould them into future heads."_

_"You are going to be one overprotective Dad," Ten said with a laugh seeing Taeyong's face._

_"You mean the world to me," Taeyong said fiercely, "and any pups we will have will also mean the world to me. And I will never let anything hurt you or them."_

_Ten was silent for a second observing the emotions dancing across the alpha's face. And then he pulled his mate close and kissed him deeply, "You are the best mate I could have ever hoped for," Ten whispered at last._

_"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked._

_"Of course I am. Yongie...you have made me so happy. You know I love you right?" Ten asked pressing his hand on Taeyong's cheek, "no matter anything, remember that.You are the only one I ever loved. My alpha. Always."_

_Taeyong pressed a kiss into the omega's hand, just moving to kiss again across his body as he was interrupted by the phone vibrations again._

_"I think you should take it," Ten said with a sigh, "they will probably keep calling till you pick."_

_"Or I could just throw the damn thing out of the window," said Taeyong irritated at having their moment interrupted._

_"Tempting," Ten said with a laugh, "just see who it is and tell them to fuck off," he said pushing the alpha away._

_Taeyong sighed. He was almost positive that it was Johnny asking him to get his ass at the council meeting like Ten had predicted. What part of his omega was in heat didn't they understand?_

_To his surprise the call was not from Johnny but from his Father himself. It was direct and short. 'This was important. Taeyong needs to be there. Come soon._ _No arguments.' The alpha sighed._

_He hated how his father thought he could say jump and Taeyong would be ready, just asking "how high?"_

_"It's about the meeting isn't it?" Ten asked._

_Taeyong nodded reluctantly, "this is why I didn't want to answer the calls," he grumbled._

_"Your Father is right though," said Ten, causing Taeyong to look at his mate in shock. Ten and his Father having same opinion on any matter was an unimaginable scenario. Especially since the latter hated his now mate with a passion._

_"You are going to be their head soon. Your absence would be taken in a bad note. Especially if they know it's because you were taking care of an omega," Ten said the last part with disdain. It was obvious that_  he _still very much hated the perception Taeyong's pack had of omegas._

_Taeyong snorted, "all the more reason for me to not go. Let them be mad. Shouldn't you be happy I am pissing a few old hags off?"_

_"I am. But I also don't want one of those old hags managing to get your position as the future head alpha. This pack needs a good leader. Someone like Lee Taeyong," said Ten._

_"Babe-"_

_"I will be fine. I am just gonna sleep for whole morning away. You should go to the meeting," said Ten._

_"But I wanna cuddle and sleep with you. I am tired too...," Taeyong said with a pout._

_"Tired? Five minutes ago you said you wanted to celebrate our mating!" Ten said with a laugh, "I will cuddle you when you come back," he pressed a kiss on Taeyong's cheek._

_"I don't want to leave you though. It's so soft and warm here," said Taeyong._

_"The faster you go, the faster you can come back," said Ten, "from what you told me and from what I heard from WinWin, this is an important meeting right? You shouldn't miss it...I will feel guilty, if it's for my sake."_

_"It's for our sake," Taeyong grumbled, "don't wanna leave this bed."_

_"What if I say we can celebrate the mating when you get back?" Ten said cheekily._

_"How?" Taeyong asked, his interest suddenly piqued._

_"That's for me to plan and you to be surprised by," said Ten, "now be a good future head alpha and get ready."_

_"At least give me a hint...," Taeyong asked slowly dragging himself to his feet._

_"Nope. No hints," Ten said, laughing at his ma_ _te's frustration._

_"Fine. But you s_ _tay right here. I better find you exactly in this bed when I come back... You are only allowed to rest and sleep. I will ask maybe WinWin or Woo to come by and check on you," said Taeyong sternly as he finally got off the bed and began to get ready._

_"Less than a day since we mated and already ordering me around aren't we?" Ten said raising an eyebrow._

_"Ten-"_

_"I know. I was joking. I know you are worried. But it was just a heat Yong. All omegas go through it. I will be fine," said Ten._

_But you haven't. This is all new to you. A voice said in Taeyong's head. It scared Taeyong that he could still count with his fingers the number of heats Ten has had in his life. It felt so wrong leaving him like this._

_"Yong," Ten called right as he was finished getting ready and about to leave. He had thought the omega had fallen asleep and was trying to be quiet so as to not disturb him. Taeyong turned around eagerly though, hoping that Ten had changed his mind and wanted him to stay._

_"Give me my hug and kiss before you leave, you asshole," Ten grumbled getting out of his cocoon of blankets to get to him._

_Taeyong smiled and kissed the smaller omega, "I didn't forget. Just didn't want to disturb your sleep, I will be back soon okay," Taeyong said, "get back on that bed and go to sleep now. Your body needs rest."_

_**********************_

"Hyung, let's go back now," Jaehyun said tugging at Taeyong's hand. He had watched Taeyong sit at the bar for almost an hour now. Watched the alpha steadily drink himself into a stupor. 

"No...I am gonna wait till his shift is done. Gonna take him home with me," said Taeyong.

"Ten hyung isn't here," Jaehyun said in frustration. 

Taeyong froze for a second, "yeah...he is gone. I forgot he is gone."

"Hyung I didn-" Jaehyun didn't get to finish his sentence as Taeyong pushed him away and stumbled to his feet. He couldn't stand to be in the club suddenly. He couldn't stand to be near Jaehyun either. He was also pack. The pack he wished he had abandoned once. 

 

Taeyong didn't know how he walked in his current state to the old familiar apartment. His legs felt weak and he collapsed onto the couch the moment he unlocked for door. Ten hadn't lived there in ages....but still it still felt like his omega was with him here. If Taeyong closed his eyes and tried hard enough he could pretend that they were together here, cuddling and bickering again like during the start of their relationship. 

 _If only I could go back and do things over. If only I could change the past. I would have never left. I should have given it all up. I should have taken you and ran away like we planned when I had the chance._ "I should have fucking chosen you over this godforsaken pack," Taeyong cursed out loud. 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

THEN

"Would it hurt you to go talk to your omega? He looks so lonely and lost," said Yuta. The Northern Pack had arrived a few days back and Taeyong's father had thrown a proper party to welome them. 

Taeyong merely glared at his friend and chose to frown at his phone.  _Was Ten still working at the cafe? He had promised to message once he was home._ The omega hated Taeyong 'meddling in his matters' like he preferred to call it but how could he honestly expect Taeyong to not worry? 

 _At least it's not the club today._ If he had to worry about Ten being in the vicinity of drunk unruly alphas in top of his current situation he would have gone crazy. 

"I know you hate this situation but it won't hurt you to give it a try Tae," said Johnny, "look at Woo over there. At least you are an alpha and hold the upper hand here. Just go play nice till the mating is done."

Taeyong cringed at the words. If Ten was here he would have chewed Johnny out right now. Taeyong looked at his phone again as he remembered the omega. Where the hell was he? 

"Shut up Johnny," Yuta said instead.

"Yuta hyung is right," said Jaehyun, "you should go talk to WinWin. Get to know your omega."

 _His omega._ Taeyong looked at the boy for a second. Objectively he was pretty. He was sitting quietly next to Woo and his future alpha. The moment Taeyong's eyes caught his, he looked down shyly. Like a proper obedient omega should. 

Taeyong couldn't help but contrast it with a pair of defiant almond eyes that was always disrespectful and stared right back, no matter how intimidating the alpha tried to be.  _Where the fuck was Ten?  Had he run into some trouble?_ Taeyong could feel his anxiety building up. 

"You haven't even introduced yourself to him properly. He is from a different place and culture. You need to put him at ease, and help him get used to thing-"

"If you are that concerned go do it all yourself," Taeyong said cutting Yuta off. 

"He is your omega. It's your fucking job to take care of him," Yuta hissed. 

"He is not  _my omega_ yet. So fuck off," Taeyong said before storming off. He couldn't handle the anxiety anymore. Ten was going to chew him out if he interrupted his work but that was better than waiting and worrying like this.

He called the boy's phone as he made his way to his car. Each ring seemed to be a minute long to Taeyong. The alpha knew he was being unreasonably on edge. Ten was probably running late at work. 

He was sure the omega heard his sigh of relief as the call finally connected.

"Stay in the cafe. I will come pick you up," Taeyong said thinking the omega had got gotten up with extra work. 

"I left an hour ago," said Ten. 

"What?" Taeyong asked in disbelief, "you were supposed to fucking message me when you got off. Do you have any idea how worried I had been?"

"I am sorry, I just forgot...I was in the mood to dance so I hurried off to the studio," said Ten. 

"Where are you now? I want to see you," Taeyong grumbled. 

"At the studio. What happened?" said Ten. 

"Fine. I am coming there," said Taeyong ignoring Ten's question. 

"No...I am almost done here. Go to the apartment directly. I will be there soon," said Ten.

"Te-"

"You know where the keys are," Ten said and ended the call before Taeyong could say anything else. This omega just had to fucking test his patience for every fucking second. 

 

 

Taeyong had been waiting inside Ten's apartment a good fifteen minutes by the time he heard the footsteps outside. He was immediately out of his couch as the omega walked in through the front door, taking him into his arms and kissing him desperately. 

"Fuck, that's a nice welcome home," Ten said as they finally parted for breath. Taeyong still had his arms around his waist and he allowed the alpha to pull them both into the couch, cuddling again. It was a position they had grown familiar with in the past few weeks as Taeyong had begun to spend more and more time in the apartment. 

Ten now easily wound his arms around the alpha's neck before slotting their lips together again. 

"You alright?" Ten asked with a frown noticing that the alpha's kisses were more desperate than usual. 

Taeyong's only reply was to nip at Ten's ear and kiss down his neck, sucking small marks which he knew would later bruise. 

"Talk to me," Ten said pulling away from the alpha. Taeyong could see that Ten's eyes were also slowly darkening with lust.

"Just fucking want you bad," said Taeyong, running his hands under the hoodie that Ten was wearing. He couldn't wait to get it off him. 

Ten laughed, "you talk as if you didn't fuck me before leaving this morning."

"That was ages ago," Taeyong complained,  at last pulling the hoodie completely off the boy's body and throwing it to the floor. 

"Did you fight with your Dad again?" Ten still seemed concerned, even as Taeyong's thumbs on his nipples caused him to hiss in pleasure. By now, the alpha had learnt where exactly to touch to make the omega come undone. 

"Something like that," Taeyong said before moving down to capture one of the tight nubs in between his teeth to prevent further dialogue. The truth was that Ten had no clue about his upcoming nuptials. Taeyong knew he was being selfish. In fact cruel. But he couldn't help it. 

He didn't know how but this omega had gotten under his skin. He was supposed to end things after one night. And yet here he was, as desperate for him as ever.

Ten had finally given into him weeks ago. His friends would have laughed at how clique it had been. If they knew about it that is. They didn't. Weeks after winning the wager Taeyong still hadn't told a soul that he had won it. That he had managed to break Ten.

Taeyong had initially blamed it on how unexpected the event itself had been and preoccupied he himself was with the arrival of the Northerners.  It was a bad excuse but he still had gone with it to justify his actions of himself. But not any longer. It was becoming more difficult to pretend as the days passed. He had been addicted to Ten even before they did anything remotely sexual, but now knowing what the omega felt like in his arms...he was finding it difficult. Ten's body was a drug. And Taeyong was the addict who couldn't get enough of it.

 

 

Their first time was a memory that was etched deep in his mind now. The omega's high pitched moans, the way his body arched, the glorious crescent moon and wolf pattern inked on his back, the way his lips parted in a bow as he found his peak and of course, the way he fit like a glove around Taeyong's knot. 

Strangely enough it had been the omega who initiated it. They had been caught out in the middle of a thunderstorm while returning from one of their dates...drenched to the bones they both had rushed into Ten's apartment. Taeyong had been shocked as the smaller boy pulled him close and kissed him hard the moment they were in the warmth of his tiny living room. 

Soon enough the desperate kisses had turned into rather heavy petting which later ended with Ten dragging him into his bedroom, pulling off their wet clothes with impatience. Taeyong hadn't been surprised when the omega had turned out to be as feisty in the bed as he was out of it, taunting and the provoking the alpha till he had shut him up with his mouth.

Taeyong both loved and hated how intimate it had ended up at the end. He should have left. After all, he had gotten what he wanted. His future mate from the North was set to arrive the very next day and yet he couldn't bring himself to move. He spent the whole night talking to the omega, spooning him even after the knot had gone down. He had reasoned that it was him just him savoring his victory.  After all he had put a lot of effort and it would have been a shame to quit after merley hitting it once. 

So he stayed. And they fucked again. And yet he stayed again. He reasoned that it was only going to go on till the Northerners arrived. 

And now they were here. And yet here was, in the tiny matchbox of an apartment, kissing and making love to Ten, abandoning a party meant to welcome his future omega home. 

 

 

 

He was selfish, Taeyong thought again as he laid on the bed with Ten in his arms again. The omega must have been exhausted from his long day....falling asleep even before the alpha's knot in him had gone down. Taeyong silently watched the boy's face, sleep evading him even as hours passed.  _What was he even doing? He should be with his future mate now. What was he doing to Ten? What the hell did this omega mean to him? Why the hell did he keep coming back to this boy? He needed to fucking leave. For once and for all. If he didn't leave now... He might never leave at all._

Taeyong finally mustered up the energy and  pulled away from Ten, slowly gathering his clothes, refused to look at the sleeping omega's face. 

"Taeyong?" Ten's sleepy voice called out just as he was about to reach the door, "is everything okay"

"I-" Taeyong turned around. He could tell Ten the truth. _That he was leaving. That he was meant to mate another omega. That this was all a wager._ But then the omega would just hate him. And for some reason he couldn't bear the thought of Ten hating him. 

"Washroom-" He muttered instead and quickly moved towards the small door on the left. 

 _What was he doing?_ Taeyong asked himself again splashing water on his face. He was the future head alpha. He was supposed to mate the omega from the Northern Pack. Ten had been a game. A passing fancy. No...he had become an obsession. He was merely a  bad habit that Taeyong needed to cut off. 

But how? Taeyong had no answer. 

 

"What's going on? You haven't been yourself for days," said Ten as Taeyong finally returned to bed. The alpha refused to speak and instead pulled the omega close to his chest. He was feeling rather cold and Ten was always warm.

The omega sighed and rubbed his hand on Taeyong's cheeks, the action somehow soothing the alpha. It scared Taeyong how much he had grown attached to this boy. How Ten knew his moods and knew how to calm him without even a word. Taeyong tried to close his eyes and just pretend the outside world didn't exist. No Father to please. No pack. No WinWin. Only him and Ten. 

"I know something that can cheer you up," said Ten after a while causing Taeyong's eyes to fly open. 

"For once I have a whole day off on Sunday. And I will be all yours...," said Ten, "if you are free that is.," he added noting Taeyong's lack of reply. 

Taeyong was probably supposed to spend the day with WinWin. But this was the first time Ten had freed up his day for Taeyong. It meant a lot especially considering the omega was sacrificing much needed money to spend time with him. It was unexpected and the alpha couldn't imagine passing it up. 

"All day with you? What would we ever do," Taeyong said pinching the boy's ass lightly while tracing his other hand along his spine. 

"Nope...I am taking you out," Ten said with a laugh, trying to squirm away from the alpha who just held him tighter and latched onto a patch of skin on Ten's shoulder. 

"Like on a date?" Taeyong asked finally, looking at the newly red skin. He was even more surprised none. Usually it was always he who planned their dates. 

"I know what you are thinking. And yeah, I wanted to plan something for us as a change. I can't obviously afford a fancy dinner or stuff like you would, but maybe we could go dancing together," said Ten.

"Why suddenly?"

"Because I realized that while you have been open with your feelings from the start, I have been rather withdrawn. But now I trust you," said Ten. 

"You trust me?"

"I know. I am shocked at myself. But I guess I was wrong about you... Y-You aren't like the other alphas like I assumed. Maybe you are a bit of an ass but you are good at heart," Ten said bluntly, placing his hand on Taeyong's chest.

 

 _I trust you._ The words felt heavy in Taeyong's heart much after Ten had falled asleep again. _Lies. He had played with the omega. It was all a game._

He had won. But why did the victory hurt? Ten had fallen for his card or lies. And he, like an idiot...had fallen for Ten. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a 15628544 years, finally an update.  
> This is a very experimental chapter. It's my first time with a/b/o so I had no actual clue how to write of them in animal forms. So if it sucks I am sorry.

Now

Taeyong looked on impassively at the moon that was shining too bright. It looked beautiful as always but he had lost the ability to appreciate it.  

If Ten was here, it would have been their first run together as mates. From his position at the front as the head alpha, he couldn't help but keep looking at the empty space on his right, where Ten should have been standing, in his rightful place as Taeyong's omega. 

Instead Yuta flanked his left and his council stood just behind, leading the pack into smaller units to make the run more convenient. 

Taeyong hadn't wanted to join tonight, neither had Yuta. But it was not like either of them had a choice. It was the first full moon since he became the Head. He had to be there.  _Leading the pack._

He had played his part, led the pack into the woods, running ahead. In a way it had been also been liberating, to be in his animal form. To just give into his instincts and to let his body exhaust itself concerning himself only with the baser needs. 

After a while, the pack had split into smaller groups, hunting or lazing around...But Taeyong had continued his run...Yuta warned him to rest but the alpha had taken so heed.

He had done his part for the night and now he wanted to be alone. So he ignored his tiring legs, and concentrated soley on the wind in his ears, letting the smell of night envelop him. Again he wished for his mate...  _Ten would have raced far ahead of him. The omega was incredibly fast on his feet after all. He would then sit in the distance, waiting for the alpha to catch up and tackle him to the ground._

He wasn't paying attention to his path, mind lost in other full moon nights, the one where he watched obediently as his father acted as the alpha head, the ones he spent with Ten, ditching the pack to meet the omega and playing around with him till the morning.

It took the alpha a while to recognize where his legs had led him to. _Of course. It made sense that they had followed the familiar route etched in his brain from the number of times he had taken it._

And of course, his wolf wanted to be here. He slowed down his pace, steps becoming lazier before he finally dropped down onto the ground, a few steps away from the lake, panting harshly. If he craned his neck, he would be able to see his reflection in the water, fiery red fur and a pair of eyes the color of molten gold staring back.

Taeyong looked around, scanning the region...he knew he wouldn't find the familiar black fur anymore but he couldn't help but search in hope. _It was their usual meeting spot after all. What if he did come?_ If his omega was alive and free, Taeyong knew it in his guts that he would come there on this night. 

Lying there, the alpha remembered the first time he seen Ten in his wolf form. _As if he could ever forget. The omega was magnificent._ His coat of black fur in itself was unusual for an omega. But that didn't make Ten any less gorgeous. He was still smaller than all alphas, but definitely lithe and strong, with the most extraordinary pair of eyes. Silver with specks of blue in it. The omega had known how enamoured Taeyong was, as the alpha had stood in silent awe looking at the pretty beast before him. Ten had growled at him mockingly and then running fast, challenged the alpha to get him, showing off his speed. 

Of course Taeyong had lost. He had ran into the lake hidden away by the tall grass, breath short and his legs aching, only to see Ten perched on a rock, quietly waiting for him, a smug smirk on his face. 

He was being cocky and Taeyong had growled back, tackling him in mock anger, landing both of them in the water, play fighting for hours. They had spent the whole night hidden away in the spot, letting their wolves familiarize with each other. 

It's been the same every full moon since, their tradition.Ten had no pack to run with and usually spent the full moons alone...the omega had explained that he had found this spot deep in the forest to transform, not wanting a run in's with any errant alphas. It was his hideaway and Ten inviting him there and trusting him had made the alpha rather emotional.

But from then Taeyong always joined the omega in the clearing. Sometimes he would have to be at the run with his pack, but he would run off as soon as possible with all his might to meet the omega who would be waiting for him in their spot. 

It was the first moon after their mating. First moon where they wouldn't have had to meet secretly, the one where they would have ran together with their pack. 

Taeyong screwed his eyes shut. _It was all his fault. He had failed to protect Ten. He had chosen his pack over his omega._

The pain which was a constant companion these days felt a hundred times worse now, in his animal form. His wolf was mourning right along with him, for the omega they desperately longed for. 

He knew the wait would be pointless and his omega wouldn't be joining him anymore. But the water was still reflecting the fiery red flames of his fur and the wolf continued to lie in the bank, hoping for the familiar black fur to emerge, to nuzzle his neck and nip at his ears before snuggling close for his warmth.

He waited as long as he could, stubbornly keeping his eyes open and ears perked for even the smallest noise but there was nothing. Eventually his eyes fell closed and the alpha wolf was lulled to sleep by the quiet wind. Close to nature, in the familiar ground, he Taeyong  fell into a deeper slumber than he had in ages, dreaming of those silvery eyes and black fur. 

 

 

 

 

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were indeed watching him. The wolf was quiet on his feet, careful not to startle for alpha as he slowly began to move forward with a definite intent. But just as he was drawing closer, a sudden  howl came from the distance causing the sleeping alpha to stir. The howl only meant one thing and immediately the wolf began his retreat, quietly moving back into the dark, his black coat camouflaging him quickly into the shadows. 

But still the silver eyes never did leave the red wolf for a second, a seeming hesitance to walk away still apparent in his stance. But a second howl came much from somewhere much closer than the first, finally rousing the black wolf from his trance. He spared one final glance towards the alpha sleeping in the distance before beginning to run far deep into the woods, towards the source of the noise, determined to stop them before they discovered the spot where the red wolf was resting. 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very unsure about this chapter so I hope I will get some feedback on this. I hope to rework on the chapter based on your comments. Tell me even if you feel it absolutely sucks :)


	12. Chapter 12

THEN

"Babe...ar-" Taeyong groaned out, eyes squeezed shut from the onslaught of pleasure. Perched above him, his hands flat on Taeyong's ribs for balance, Ten was riding his cock viciously. 

He had woken up that morning to a little omega kissing down his chest, stroking his morning wood with a teasing smile, before going down on him. It had taken Taeyong his all to not cum in that sexy mouth, especially with the lewd moans and noises the boy made while sucking his cock as if it was his last meal. 

And then being the bossy little thing he was, Ten had demanded that Taeyong open him up fast as the omega was in the mood to ride him. The alpha had seen no reason to protest and made quick work of stretching the boy who draped himself on his body, straddling his waist and sucking his nipples while Taeyong worked his lubed fingers inside him. 

Taeyong could swear that there was no sexier sight than the omega right now, tousled hair, body still marked up with the remnants of the alpha's unbridled lust from last night, head thrown back in pleasure as he came closer to the brink. 

Taeyong struggled to keep his eyes open as Ten moved faster and faster, caution thrown to the wind as his need escalated. The alpha was himself drawing close, his knot slowly beginning to form.  

Ten screamed out loud as he accidentally  lost his balance in the fervent haze, falling onto Taeyong's chest, dropping fully onto the knot, stretching him too much too suddenly. The alpha's hands were immediately around the boy's waist, steadying him even as Taeyong couldn't let out a loud groan from the delicious feel of Ten stretched around his knot. The omega cried out in ecstasy as Taeyong's knot pressed against his sweet spot, the incessant pressure making him insane with pleasure, his trapped cock spurting ropes of cum both onto his chest and Taeyong's stomach. The alpha below him wasn't doing any better, groaning from the undefinable pleasure that was coursing through him as his knot kept growing.

Taeyong roughly pulled the omega's face up, locking their lips in a kiss, distracting him from the painful stretch, licking into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth while Ten tugged harshly at his auburn locks. Ten was moaning into the alpha's mouth, biting down on his lips as the knot kept growing inside him ,stretching him to his limits, as Taeyong's cock continued to release roped off cum inside his walls.  Just as it seemed that he couldn't accomadate anymore and began to whine at the fullness, the knot finally stopped growing, locking the two of them together in place. Despite their hazy daze, Taeyong tried to maneuver them to ensure that Ten wouldn't be uncomfortable. 

"Fucking hell," Ten finally said, before planting a kiss against Taeyong's heart. 

"You okay?" the alpha asked the boy in concern.

"So full," Ten muttered, "It feels amazing."

Taeyong laughed. Of course Ten liked it...if their recent encounters have proven anything, it was that Ten loved to fuck. It had initially been a shock for the alpha who expected the omega to be a prude due to his initial hesitations to give into Taeyong.  But nope...Ten was wanton in the sheets. Completely unapologetic, not shy about demanding what he liked. And even more enthusiastic about pleasing his partner.  _What was this omega? Because Taeyong certainly had never seen another like him. Was that why I can't leave him? Taeyong wondered._

"How the hell are you so damn fucking good at this? No omega around here would know how to do the kind of thing-"

"Omegas here are boring. Too tightly controlled. We are passionate beings Yong, stop controlling us and you will be surprised at what you will see," Ten said with a laugh. 

"Very passionate," Taeyong said lightly stroking Ten's cheeks. The Thai pack was becoming an enigma to him... Where all the omegas there like Ten? For some reason Taeyong couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible for anyone to be like Ten _._ Because even while the Thai omegas were free, none of them had broken expectations and walked away to live life on his terms like Ten had.  _His little omega was the fiercest of them all._

_Wait! His omega? Where had that come from?_

"And practice helps too," said Ten. 

"Practice?" Taeyong asked even though he already knew. Ten obviously would have been with other alphas before him. It would be ridiculous to expect him to be the boy's first partner. He must have at least had someone with him during heats. 

"Not since I came here," said Ten, "the alphas here are-"

"I know, I know... You hate the alphas here. You made that clear from long back."

"I don't hate all alphas here. I hate the system you have here. I certainly don't hate this alpha...you should know that considering that you are in my room with your knot upnmy ass," said Ten prodding at his chest. 

"You don't hate me," said Taeyong with a smile, running his hands down to cup Ten's ass.

"No, I don't hate you. Not anymore." 

"So does that mean you like me?" Taeyong asked quietly.  _Does that mean you are falling for me? Because I think I am falling for you._

_No. You can't Taeyong. You are running out of time._

"At least tell me you like me more than all those other perfect alphas you have 'practiced' with?" Taeyong said trying to take a different approach is Ten just gave a smirk instead of a reply. He was being petty but the alpha couldn't help it. He didn't like the thought of Ten with others men. Not at all.

Ten laughed, "I smell some jealousy."

Taeyong flipped the two of them so that he was on top, defiantly ignoring the remark. The sudden movement caused Ten to moan as the  knot shifted inside him. 

"No, stop..," Ten grumbled as Taeyong began to mouth at his body. 

"Why? You told me I get you for the whole day," said Taeyong, "day just started baby."

"So that's what you wanna do? Fuck away the whole day?" Ten asked with a laugh.

"I won't say I would mind that. Whole day in this bed with you like this? You know I can't get enough of this body...I wouldn't complain," said Taeyong with a devious smile, "but then I also wanna cuddle with you and watch something mindless and boring, and then at night...we can go dancing like you wanted, perfect right?" he said before beginning to suck a mark against Ten's collar bone. 

"I think I like this plan but-," said Ten swatting Taeyong's bicep,"-that hurts, stop!" the omega grumbled trying to pull the alpha's mouth away. 

Taeyong looked at his handiwork with pride, "I am hungry, at least feed me you Asshole, " Ten continued to grumble.

"Of course... As bossy as always," Taeyong said, shaking his head,  finally pulling away from the omega, his knot having at last gone down. Nevertheless he smiled at the boy's sly face as he walked out to the kitchen to find something edible for the two of them.  _It was so easy._ _Being with him. Could everyday be like this?_ Taeyong's smile disappeared as this thought. 

He was running out of time. But he intended to enjoy every last second he could before he had to say his goodbyes. 

 

 

 

 

"Did I tell you how gorgeous look tonight?" asked Taeyong pushing Ten's hair away to see his eyes better. They were in the middle of the dance floor and the music was blaring loud, but it seemed they were in their own sweet little bubble.

"A couple of times but I like hearing it," Ten said with a laugh. Taeyong decided he liked this Ten the best, eyes shining with mischief and laughter, body moving to the music without a care in the world.  _He looked free. Weightless._ Taeyong wondered what that would feel like. Wondered how a life like Ten's felt like, living solely on his own terms, not obligated to anyone. 

The alpha didn't think it was possible to be more mesmerised by the small omega, but as the hours of the night passed, he was  finding himself falling deeper and deeper. _What is he doing to me?_ Taeyong thought as he watched the smaller boy sway to the rhythm of the music, hands thrown around the alpha's shoulders. 

With Ten in his arms like this, Taeyong felt like he was a different person altogether. He knew a world of problems were waiting for him but with Ten in his arms, it all seemed to cease. Taeyong realized he did not want the night to end. He wouldn't mind being stuck in this moment, in this random club far from pack and home, with a giddy Ten holding onto him happily. 

It had been an amazing day. His friends would perhaps call it mundane, but getting Ten got himself for a whole day to himself made the day special. The whole day, they had been in this tiny world of their own. Come tomorrow, the bubble would burst and Taeyong did not know if he was ready for that.  _To go back home, face his fiance._

Soon enough he would have to say goodbye to Ten. And yes, Taeyong did plan to say a goodbye. He had realized that the omega did not deserve to wake up to an empty bed one morning.  _No one deserved that._

He will explain about the treaty and the Northerners. _Would Ten understand his position? Would he be hurt? Or was Taeyong just another of the 'alpha friends' that Ten fools around with?_

He would explain and then leave. It has to be a clean break. No ties at all. Because Taeyong wasn't sure if he could even begin to imagine a life with WinWin if Ten was around him. Everyday he found himself more and more attracted to the Thai omega...and it scared him that he was gone to the point that the wouldn't even have minded the mating thing if only itt had been Ten instead of WinWin. 

It was best this way. Better they end it before he hurt them both more. 

"Babe...did you hear me," Ten was patting his cheek pulling Taeyong from the dark space which his head had gone into. 

"Huh?"

"I said I am tired, can we take a break for a while?" asked Ten. 

Taeyong nodded taking the smaller boy's hand in his, leading him back to their seats. Almost as soon as they were seated, the alpha pulled the smaller boy close, melding their lips together into a searing kiss. The omega responded enthusiastically enough and soon, Ten was out of his seat and I'm Taeyong's lap, both becoming too wrapped up in each other and forgetting their surrounding. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat finally caught the alpha's attention and had him pull away to look up. 

"This is a pleasant surprise," Johnny said, mirth clearly written all over his face. 

"What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked as Ten quickly moved out of the alpha's lap. Taeyong had specifically chosen a different club to avoid running into any familiar faces and yet this had to happen. 

"Everyone's here actually. We fancied a bit of a change of scenery. And you know, new place...new people,"Johnny said eyeing Ten with interest. With the way he spoke, it was clear what the alpha was implying. 

"There you are Joh- hyung?" Jaehyun walked in at that moment, closely trailed behind by Yuta, stopping in shock at the sight of Taeyong with the Thai omega next to him. 

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" Johnny asked Taeyong, "I mean, me and Ten had obviously had a few run ins but the rest of us haven't had the pleasure I believe." The alpha's eyes were on Ten's collar and it took Taeyong a minute to realize that he was looking at the mark that the alpha had left behind that morning. He felt an insane urge to gauge his friend's eyes out for daring to stare at his omega in that manner. 

And he might have done exactly that if not for Ten who spoke up coolly at that moment, "You all have frequented the club enough for me to know everyone well." 

Taeyong was still glowing at Johnny and was startled as the omega by his side suddenly got to his feet. 

"Why don't you finish talking to your friends? I need to use the wasroom," said Ten. 

"I will come along," said Taeyong. 

"No, stay here. We can go back to the dance floor once I am back," Ten said with a smile. It was evident that the omega didn't want to engage with his friends. 

The omega was barely out of earshot when his friends began to throw their volley of questions. "When were you planning to tell us you managed to hit that?" Johnny asked. 

"I gotta say hyung....I didn't think you would crack that one. You are truly amazing," said Jaehyun. Taeyong cringed at the words of his friends.

"I think he is disgusting," Yuta spoke up at that moment,  a look of absolute loathing on his face.  "What? Why are you all so shocked? He has a mate waiting at home for him at home. And this is what he does! And you all dare to fucking sing his praises."

"Future mate," Taeyong replied angrily. 

"Doesn't mean you can still roll around with some club slut. WinWin deserves a good mate," said Yuta. 

"What the fuck did you say?" Taeyong growled grabbing at Yuta's jacket, "you are one to talk. As if you haven't been as bad as me? Fuck... You are worse than me. So don't pull that self righteous act on me. And don't you ever fucking dare to insult Ten!"

"Unlike you I am not fucking bethrothed! That's the difference! And really? You care about me insulting a club whore while you are blatantly disrespecting your future mate this way? "

Taeyong's hands were immediately around Yuta's neck, "You will never dare to insult Ten again...is that clear?" the alpha asked voice dripping with barely controlled anger. 

"Stop it both of you! Taeyong was bethroathed even while the wager was first made. All these months you never blinked an eye. Why the fuck do you give a shit now?" asked Jaehyun is Johnny pulled the two apart with extreme diffiulty. 

"Exactly! Why the sudden change Yuta? Don't think I haven't noticed. Every second it's WinWin this or WinWin that... Are you in love with my future omega? Is that what it is?" Taeyong asked and this time it was Yuta grabbeing at Taeyong's lapels furiously at the words. 

"Guys... Just stop. Why the hell are we fighting over a random omega again? Ten was wager. And now it's over. It's Taeyong's last hurrah before the mating. Let him have it. He is a just another omega among countless ones....a quick fuck. Why the hell does this even matter?" asked Johnny as Jaehyun tried to pry the two friends away from one another. 

Taeyong was about to shout back at Johnny but suddenlynhe saw Yuta's mouth widen in shock and hand on his jacket become slack. Even Johnny and Jaehyun was no longer trying to separate them and instead looked surprised.  

Taeyong felt the sense of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what he would see if he turned around.  _Please let him not have heard anything._

Taeyong's hopes were squashed as he finally turned around to see an omega who was looking at the scene before him in difbelief.

Te-," The alpha began but the quick heat of Ten's plam meeting his cheek harshly silenced all words. He deserved it. But it didn't make the pain any less.

"Listen it's not what it looks like... I ca-" 

"I was a wager?" 

"Ten I am so-" 

"All this time it was a game?"

"Just in the star-" Taeyong's words were cut off as a hand  met his other cheek as well. Jaehyun growled ready to attack the omega but Taeyong motioned him to stay away. 

"I know you are angry... Let's go home and I will-"

"I think I heard enough. And no, you are not welcome to my home ever again. If I see you within ten mile radius of me I will fucking chop your balls off," Ten was seething. 

"Fuck give me at least five minutes, I can explain," Taeyong began ,trying to reach for Ten's hand. But the boy pulled away, furiously blinking back his tears. 

"You better never make the mistake of coming near me again. I am not joking, I will fucking kill you if you do," Ten said lowly. 

"Ten just listen for a sec-"

"Fuck off, seriously fuck off from my life. I never even want to ever see your face again." the omega said walking away furiously. Taeyong quickly tried to follow desperate to explain. 

 _No they couldn't end like this. The night couldn't end like this. He was supposed to explain well, tell Ten everything... Part on good terms, but now the omega had run off, believing him to scum of the worst possible kind_ _and Taeyong felt his insides burn. His heart hurt too much. And for once his pain was not just on his behalf,  it was more for the omega whom he had hurt than for himself._

 _I didn't even get to tell him how much he inspires me. I didn't get to tell him how much I respect him. I didn't get to tell him that maybe I was slowly beginning to fall in love with him._ Taeyong thought as he finally caught sight of the omega right as he climbed into a cab outside the club. 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who decided to update.
> 
>  
> 
> But honestly, I am sorry I have been MIA... Will try to be more regular now

Now

Loud howls from the distance was what woke Taeyong up from his deep sleep. In the split second of disorientation, he scrambled up, looking frantically for the black wolf whom he needed to protect. 

Another howl from the distance brought him back to his senses.  _Ten wasn't here._ _He had already failed to protect his omega._

The red wolf did not have the time to be distracted though. He knew the sounds were coming from his pack. They needed him. 

Taeyong was running back with all his might as the warning howls continued to come over and over. They were calling for him. 

 _What had happened? Did they get attacked again?_ Taeyong cursed himself for leaving the pack alone.  _He had failed Ten... Was he failing his pack as well?_

 

The howls were closer now, some in victory, some in pain, some in warning... What was happening? He still still fat but the howls were from different directions... All familiar voices. Where does he run to? Who needs him? The forest was large and his lack was scattered, hunting and gathering in leisure...where would he begin? 

Suddenly he could sense his friends were nearby, their distincy scents washing over him... Even with the overpowering stench of _blood?_  And then they were on him, Jaehyun, Mark, Doyoung...Taeyong could distinguish their fur even though they were all caked with mud.  _What had happened?_

 

Taeyong's senses were alert as they drew closer to the pack. The boys had just signalled him to keep running, and there was urgency in their movements... So he had followed without questions, the need to ensure the pack was alright riding supreme.

But the clearing was largely deserted. Except for the dead, and the omegas busy tending to the wounds of a few alphas. Taeyong looked around in shock...where was his pack? No, he couldn't smell any foreigners...none of the Northerners, or the Chinese.  _But then what had happened? Why was there so much blood?_

"Most of the omegas and children are safe and back in their houses," Jungwoo's voice came from the back.

"Only a few of our pack mates were severely injured. They are currently being treated... They should be fine in no time," Taeil, a small beta who was also a trained doctor spoke up.

"But these bodies?" Taeyong asked, finally transforming back to his human form and taking in the bodies of his dead packmates.

"They are no pack," Jungwoo said with venom in his voice.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun's voice was laced with sadness. Taeyong looked around and saw that the three alphas next to him had also got back to their human forms. 

"You all are injured," said Taeil looking in horror at their bleeding bodies. 

Taeyong was still looking around, surveying the pack...who was hurt? Who was missing?And why weren't they already telling him what happened? His whole being was in edge as he continued to frantically look around to see who all were missing.  _Where was Yuta? And where was Johnny?_

"Where is Yuta?" he finally voiced out loud. 

"Hyun-"

"What happened here? Who is hurt?"

Jaehyun looked towards Doyoung, who looked at Taeil to the rest of the pack. 

"Someone open their damn mouths and answer me!"

"Yuta hyung is-" Do you g began. 

"What happened to Yuta?" Taeyong asked in fear. 

"W-we don't know. I-it was Johnny hyung," said Jaehyun.

"Johnny?" Taeyong asked in confusion. 

"Johnny hyung yes. It happened out of nowhere, one second we were all hunting or resting... Like always, and then suddenly we heard Johnny hyung howl out loud...," Doyoung stopped. 

"What?"

"And then they were attacking us...we didn't know what was happening till too late," completed Jaehyun. 

"Who are  _they_?"

"Our own. Suho, Kai, Chanyeol... A few others too," said Doyoung. 

"And they were attacking Johnny?" Taeyong asked. "N-no. Hyung... Johnny was leading them," said Jaehyun quietly. Taeyong looked at his friends in disbelief...  _Johnny? How? Why?_

Taeyong looked around at his pack again. Many of them were bloodied and wounded...despite their advanced healing abilities.  _Where was Yuta?_

"Why didn't you signal for me before?" Taeyong asked furiously.  _His pack had been attacked. His pack had been attacked and he wasn't there to defend them._ And Johnny... _why would he? Where they lying?_

"We were caught by surprise hyung, we didn't even know whom to attack. They were all pack!" said Jaehyun. 

"Where is Yuta?" Taeyong asked again. 

"Johnny hyung....Yuta hyung was trying to stop him," said a voice from the distance. It was an omega, Taeyong vaguely remembered his name being Donghyuck or something.  

"You saw them?" Jaehyun asked the little omega in surprise. 

"Yes...I was hiding somewhere close by and could see everything. The attack broke out and the whole pack was scattered. Johnny hyung was looking for Taeyong hyung I think, but then Yuta hyung was nearby and they were fighting... It went for a long while and it was obvious that Yuta hyung was confused and was just trying to stop Johnny hyung and capture him... B-but Johnny was merciless...h-he..it was a a fatal blow and Yuta h-hyung-" the young boy struggled to speak. 

Taeyong felt his heart stop in fear. Than can't be happening. Not Johnny... And _Yuta...no he couldn't lose Yuta as well._

"Yuta what?" Taeyong asked, "where is Yuta!" he was shouting by the end. 

"He is alive hyung... Barely but he is still breathing," Jungwoo said quietly, "Hyuck alerted us the moment Johnny left and we rushed him back as fast as we could...," said Jungwoo. 

"The omegas acted quick, we wouldn't have survived without them," said Jaehyun, "we were all scattered away, the attack happened in the clearing, but they ran fast and managed to get the other alphas to join us here...or we would have been massacred," said Jaehyun.

"The omegas were actually faster than us in realising what happened...after signalling us, they managed to gather up the young ones and run before the fight got ugly," said Doyoung. 

"Where is Johnny?" Taeyong asked. 

"We were winning the fight. It was obvious they didn't expect us to be fighting back," said Jaehyun, "his alphas were being overpowered but then Yuta fell...,"

"It was obvious that he was searching for you... Kill the alpha head and you become the next one," said Jungwoo, "Yuta got in the way, so after him he gave chase in the direction of your smell."

"Hyuck pointed us to where he went and we followed suit... That's how we ran into you," said Jaehyun. 

"B-but I never saw Johnny... I didn't catch his scent either," said Taeyong. 

"No...he went another route halfway through. We were about to give chase and then we sensed you," said Doyoung. 

"Did we catch any of the traitors alive?" Taeyong asked. 

"One or two may live," said Taeil. 

"Keep them alive," said Taeyong and then turned to Jaehyun Doyoung and Mark. 

"We are going after Johnny," he said and they nodded, switching to their animal forms with no second questions. 

"Woo is in charge till Yuta wakes up or till I return," said Taeyong to everyone left in the cleaning before he switched to his animal form. He knew quite a few of the alphas were shocked at his announcement but he didn't have the time to be bothered about that at the moment. His priority was finding Johnny... _finding his former friend and snapping his neck into half._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Johnny. A few of you saw this coming I bet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long chapter ahead. Some thing might be confusing but it will be explained better in due course.

Then

"Taeyong, did you hear what I said?" WinWin asked, laying a hand lightly on the alpha's causing him to look up in shock, his hand recoiling from the touch in reflex. 

"I am sorry...What did you say?" Taeyong asked feeling terrible for not paying attention to his date. But he couldn't help it, his head just wouldn't stay focused...it just kept going back to one person. Thinking, worrying, missing...one person. 

It's been almost a week since Ten left him in the club and Taeyong hadn't seen or heard from him since. Initially he had planned to follow the omega and beg him till he at least gave Taeyong a chance to explain his side. But on arriving at Ten's place that night, he had realized how pointless it was. 

What would he even say? He had fucked up. And even if Ten found it in himself for forgive Taeyong...what was the use? He was planning his goodbyes anyway. Either way, all he would do was hurt Ten. Taeyong remembered the face of the omega at the club...it haunted him day and night. 

Lost in his thoughts, the alpha's eyes mindlessly looked around the restaurant. His father had insisted that he take WinWin on a date. Taeyong was trying to be attentive and be a good alpha...but his mind and heart both were not cooperating. He couldn't help but keep getting reminded of Ten every now and then. 

He would have hated a place like this, Taeyong thought, looking at the ostentatious setting and the fancy menu...he would have laughed at how pretentious the people's dresses were and would have been offended by all the-"

Taeyong's thoughts paused as he caught sight of a familiar frame in the distance. He didn't want to believe it, would have preferred to think of it as a figment of his imagination but it wasn't. He would recognize that side profile anywhere...he had spent hours kissing along those jaws and lips...

"Ten," Taeyong started as the small boy in the waiter's uniform turned towards the fellow waiter who had called him. He was carrying a few water bottles in hand and quickly passed them to the other boy.  _What was he doing here?_

Taeyong felt elation at seeing the boy's face again but worry as well.  _He had picked another job._

Was he short on cash again? How was he even doing this? It was his fourth job...the alpha hated seeing Ten struggle to meet ends in this manner. He looked tired. _Was he even getting enough sleep? Did he have time to even study anymore?_

His eyes followed the boy as he moved between tables handling customers.  _Was he imagining it or had the omega lost weight?_

He continued to watch as the boy took orders and moved towards the kitchen area,  finally disappearing behind the doors... Taeyong felt the insane urge to get up and walk in there. 

"I think I am full," WinWin's voice cut through his reverie and stopped Taeyong from acting irrationally. He quickly composed himself and turned back his attention to the omega, helping him gather his belongings. It was best that Ten does not see him...not like this. Not with another omega, he thought as he escorted WinWin out. 

 

 

 

He shouldn't be here, Taeyong knew that. But he couldn't help it. After dropping WinWin home, he should have gone back to his place but...he hadn't been able to stop himself. The insane yearning inside his heart had finally won out and there he was, waiting outside the boy's apartment. He did not even know when Ten's shift was ending but he just knew he had to see the omega no matter how long he had to wait. But as the night grew late he began to worry more. .. _another late night job. Was he still walking back to his place? Why doesn't he see how unsafe it is?_

Taeyong breathed a sigh of relief as he finally saw the familiar small frame in the distance. He was about to get out of his car when out of nowhere a man appeared, walking briskly towards the omega. From inside the car, Taeyong couldn't figure out his status but from his build it appeared like a beta.

But that did not stop the alpha's worries.His senses went on high alert as the man neared closer to Ten. The neighborhood was known to be shady and the man looked like he was upto no good...The way he dressed, the way he walked... It all seemed off to the alpha. 

He did not like how the beta was looking around stealthily as if to ensure the place was deserted. And he had appeared out of nowhere. Hiding away till he had caught sight of the little omega. Was he a thief? 

Taeyong quickly leapt out of his car seeing the beta approach Ten. As he neared the two figures, he could see that the beta had a knife in his back pocket. The two seemed to be arguing about something and the man's hand was moving to his back pocket...Taeyong's breath caught as he saw the small omega pulling out his wallet. _Was he trying to rob the boy?_

 In a single second, the alpha was on the man, pushing him to the ground and disarming him. The beta tried to fight back and while his strength was not comparable to answer an alpha's, he did put up a fight landing a few punches till he caught sight of Taeyong's face.

Suddenly, he was scrambling up and backing away...of course he recognized Taeyong as the son of the head alpha. He knew what awaited him if he was caught. 

Taeyong moved closer ready to snap the beta's neck but Ten's frantic voice caused the alpha to look away for a second...the boy was crouched on the floor, looking through the a small bag that the beta seemed to have dropped. 

The split second of distraction was all the beta had needed, for he was sprinting away as fast as he could. Taeyong almost gave chase, itching to find the asshole and snap him in half but his need to ensure Ten was fine won out in the end. And it didn't matter, he had gotten a good look on the beta's face. The man wasn't going anywhere...Taeyong would catch him soon enough. 

"Are you okay?" He asked moving towards the omega, who was still looking through the small bag whose contents were broken and smashed all over the floor. 

"Do I look okay to you?" Ten asked lowly. 

"I told you it was dangerous to walk alone like this so late... And this fucking neighborhood is so freaking unsafe. You are not living here anymore," Taeyong said furiously. 

The omega looked up at Taeyong's words and the alpha was shocked to see the anger written on his face. 

"Who are you to decide that?" Ten asked.

"You are not arguing with me on this Ten, look at what happened. What if I wasn't here?"

"What exactly happened? And who asked you to be here. I told you to never come before my eyes again," Ten shouted. 

"If I weren't here you would have gotten mugged!"

Ten looked at the alpha with disdain, "Lee Taeyong stop thinking so much of yourself... ' _if I weren't here you would have gotten mugged'_ " Ten mimicked the alpha mockingly, "God I hate you so much...why do you have to be such a fucking pain in my ass all the fucking time."

"I fucking saved you here," Taeyong seethed. 

"I don't need saving! Go play house with that omega of yours and freaking leave me alone!" shouted Ten. 

"What? You saw me-" Taeyong said as realization hit him, "at the restaurant." The alpha cursed himself.Ten seeing him with WinWin was the last fucking thing he needed.  

The omega stood up, kicking  the small bag at his feet in frustration before proceeding to walk away into his apartment building. 

"Ten wait-"

"Leave me the fuck alone Taeyong, how many times do I have to spell it out for you," shouted Ten, "what more do you want? You won whatever stupid wager you had made. You fucked me, made me your little bitch. What do you want now? Did you promise your friends a turn too, is that what this is about? Should I bend over for Yuta next? Or John-"

Ten didn't get to complete his sentence as Taeyong had the omega caged against the wall, his face furious with anger. He expected the omega to cower in fear but instead, the boy stared right back, his own face just as furious. The alpha startled as he felt something cold press against his side.  _Where the hell had he pulled that out from?_ Taeyong wondered seeing the boy's trusted pocket knife against his stomach. 

"Move away," Ten's voice was quiet and calm. 

"Te-"

"Don't think I won't stab you because I would. I told you to fucking get out of my life didn't I?" said the omega. Taeyong knew he could overpower the boy and unarm his easily, but that would only have the opposite effect to what he wanted. So he stepped back, raising his arms up in surrender. 

"I was just scared seeing you get attacke-" Taeyong began again. 

"Oh please, why would you care," Ten said moving away from the wall, but still looking straight at the alpha. 

"Care? Of course I fucking care...I-" Taeyong paused. He knew what he wanted to say... _that he loved him. That he missed him_. But he couldn't bring himself to speak the words out loud. 

"You what?" Ten asked.

"Baby just let me explain once...it started as a game and I am the worst kind of scum for that. B-but I swear that changed.  _I changed._ You have no idea what you mean t-"

"You didn't change. Men like you will never change," Ten said dispassionately, "all of you...your whole fucking pack is nothing but filth and has always been that and will always be that. I am the fool who thought that you were different from them...That you could change. But in truth you were the worst of them all. I pity that omega who is gonna be stuck with you for all their life," said Ten as he once more began to walk into his apartment. 

"Ten just listen to me-" Taeyong said trying to reach out for the boy's hand.

"Don't touch me!" The omega said pulling away as if Taeyong's fingers were repulsive. 

The alpha called out the boy's name again but Ten refused to turn back.. And Taeyong punched the wall, shouting in frustration once the omega disappeared inside. 

Ten's words kept ringing in his head and the alpha felt sick to his stomach. He knew Ten probably hated him... But to hear him say it out loud... _that Taeyong would stoop low enough to share him with his friends._

He deserved it...Taeyong knew he did. Ten could have plunched that knife into his side and he probably would have deserved too. 

He rubbed a hand over his face. The boy wanted him to stay afar, to get lost...and that seemed to be all the alpha could give the omega. 

He sighed and was just starting to walk away when his shoes knocked against something on the floor. He looked down and saw that it was the bag that Ten had been had been examining. Taeyong crouched down to examine the contents and found a broken bottle inside. It had no labels and had no particular smell either.

The alpha frowned in confusion as he thought of the beta. He had thought the man was attacking Ten and asking him for money, but now that he thought about it, it seemed as if Ten was about to pay him... _for what?_

He remembered the omega searching through the bag and then kicking the bag in frustration.  _What's the liquid in the bottle and why did Ten want it?_

 

 

 

 

"It's blockers," answered Tail, as he examined fhe contents that Taeyong laid out before him, "a very high dosage too."

"How did you get your hands on these? All blockers have been banned for ages here. If this is back in the black market business you should notify-" the beta stopped seeing the Doyoung and Jaehyun walking in, dragging along a beta. 

"Found him," Jaehyun said victoriously. 

"Who's this?" Taeil asked curiously. 

"This belongs to you I think?" Taeyong said showing the broken bottle to the beta. The man's face morphed into fear. 

"I swea-"

"Don't bother to lie. We already know what the bottle held," said Taeyong. 

"Look I don't know what that omega told-" the beta began. 

"Which omega?" asked Jaehyun in surprise. Taeyong had merely told them the description of the beta and nothing more. 

"All of you leave. I will speak to him alone," said Taeyong. Last thing he wanted was anyone of them to hear Ten is involved in this. 

"Hyung-"Doyoung began. 

"Leave Doyoung," Taeyong's voice left to space for argument. 

"You were selling blockers to omegas?" Taeyong asked lowly once the room cleared out. 

"I-that...I-"

"Listen carefully. This could go either two ways... You tell me the truth about everything I ask and I help you. Or I inform my father about your little business and you rot in jail. It's an easy choice I think?" said Taeyong. 

"Look... I wasn't attacking that kid. Ten is my friend actually-"

"Friend?"

"Well not actually friend. I doubt the boy calls anyone his friend...But then I have been doing business with him for long enough," said the beta. 

"How did you meet him?"

"He wanted suppressants and blockers...and someone gave him my number," said the beta. 

"Who is someone," asked Taeyong. 

"Someone from the Thai pack. Thats where we import these from you see. It's not illegal there and-," he said. 

"So Ten has been using them sin-"

"He was buying them from me ever since he came here," said the beta. 

"You know you could be fucking jailed for this shit right. This is banned for a reason!" said the beta. 

"What reason exactly? That the alphas wanted the omegas to be forever dependent on them? What other reason do you have?" the beta asked defiantly before remembering who he was standing before, "I-I mean, they say it can harm the omega's health and reproductive cycles... But look at the Thai's, they seem to be doing fine. Look at Ten...he has been on blockers the whole of his life and-" the beta tried to amend his words. 

"Whole of his life?" Taeyong asked in disbelief.  _Ten has never been in heat?_

"Almost all probably. He once mentioned something like that...I didn't pry," said the beta. 

"h-how frequently do they need to take this?" Taeyong asked.

"It differes. Depending on whether they use a suppressant or blocker," said the beta. 

"How are they different," asked Taeyong. 

"Well, suppressants work slower and they usually just delay the heat...So you have to keep taking them every week. In the long run they can be a bit harmful I guess...," he said. 

"And blockers?"

"They are the best. They just block the heat completely. But they are completely banned here and very difficult to import too...I am sorry but your father makes it really really tough for us poor folks," the beta said with a sigh. 

"And Ten uses these blockers?"

"Used to. But as I said, it's so difficult to import. Especially with the recent arrival of the Northerners and stuff the security has been so tight. You don't know how difficult it was for me to get my hands on this...all that trouble and it fucking broke too," the guy said in disappointment. 

"So his heat?"

"I gave him suppressants to manage till we had a stock coming in but then it's been a while and I warned him that it could cause problems....it wouldn't have been safe for his health," said the beta. 

"As if you care...you just wanted the money," accused Taeyong. 

"As a matter of fact I did care...the kid acts all tough and stuff but don't you see where he comes from? He is an alien stuck in a land where things he considered basic rights are denied for him. I honestly wanted to help him out...,"said the beta. 

"Help him out but still charge him an exorbitant amount I bet," said Taeyong dispassionately. 

"Well... This is illegal. How much do you think I have to pay to even get my hands on this stuff," said the beta, "he never failed to pay though. Never made excuses...not like some others." Taeyong rubbed a hand on his forehead. Ten's million jobs made so much more sense to him now.  _And yet the boy had never once tried to ask Taeyong for help._

What would he even have done? He never considered the omega to be using blockers even though he wondered why Ten never mentioned his heat. Knowing himself, Taeyong knew his old self probably would have asked the boy to stop using them. He would have taken it an insult that his omega didn't want to spend his heat in his arms. 

"So he is still on suppressants?" asked Taeyong. 

"Umm...not unless he found another supplier," said the beta, "he stopped buying them from me a couple of week ago."

"What?" Taeyong asked in shock. 

"He said he met someone and was planning to spend his heat with the guy."

"Oh," Taeyong said quietly. _Was he that guy? Ten was planning to ask him? Did he trust Taeyong that much?_

 _Did he used to trust Taeyong that much?_ His brain amended, supplying him with images from the night before where Ten had screamed about how much he hated even the sight of the alpha.

"But then,  a few days ago he called me up and he sounded panicked...told me he will pay double if I managed to get him a blocker...suppressants wouldn't have worked this close to his heat," said the beta pulling Taeyong out of his tormenting thoughts. 

"So his heat-" Taeyong finally started to ask, voice laced with worry. 

"Is coming, unless he takes blockers soon...like real soon," the guy replied solemnly, "it would be a terrible one too...considering how long he delayed it with suppressants before," the guy muttered, "makes sense why he was so frantic on phone."

Taeyong pulled at his hair in worry as he paced the room. He wanted nothing more than to run to the boy's apartment and ensure he was okay. But that wouldn't go well...but what else could he do? What if another alpha came upon him? And he was alone...while the omega was capable of throwing around a few punches and was extremely fast on his feet...he will be in pain and defenseless. Taeyong's worries rose tenfold as he was reminded of the kind of neighborhood the omega lived in. 

"Are you sure these blockers won't hurt an omega?"

"I have been in this business for ten plus years and my blockers have never created any problems... We get the best quality out there," said the beta. 

"I want a bottle," asked Taeyong. 

"Look, I told you...its been difficult wit-"

"I am not asking. Get me another bottle, as soon as possible," said Taeyong.

"But-"

"My father would love to hear about your illegal market I bet," said Taeyong.

"Fine... I-I will try," the man conceded.

"Don't try. Make it happen. By tomorrow," said the alpha.

The beta looked shocked so Taeyong added, "Get it and I will pay you triple the original price."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone reach the end? If yes leave a comment. 😘


	15. Chapter 15

Now

Taeyong's senses were on high alert as he ran with Jaehyun, Doyoung and Mark in his flanks. He could still sense Johnny's scent and he ran an fast as his legs would carry him to catch the traitor. 

He was still numb inside from the shock. Johnny. His friend. His brother. How could he do this to his own pack? And why? Above all Taeyong couldn't fathom why Johnny would have done something like this. 

They had been suspecting the Northerners and the Chinese for some long... They had a reason to hate his pack. To want to hurt them and want their downfall but Johnny.... 

Was he working alone or was he in alliance with someone else? It was obviously a well thought out attack...how long had the man been planning it? And when had he managed to turn the other alphas to his side? What could have prompt-

They had ran past the area where Taeyong had met with the other two before, moving ahead following the trail Johnny had taken. Taeyong legs paused as he picked another smell. Just a whiff...but the distinct smell of an omega, not just any omega... But _his omega._ Sweet with just a hint of spice beneath it.  _Ten had been here. Ten was alive._

Taeyong took another whiff...catching the distinct smell in the air and chasing after it as fast as he could. He was not imagining it... He was sure it was his mate. He had been here...he was coming to meet him at the lake! Had Johnny kept him imprisoned? Taeyong growled as he thought of his friend... He had lied. About Ten's death. About everything.  

Taeyong let out a howl, hoping his mate would hear and respond back. Did Johnny find out Ten had escaped his clutches? Is that why he changed plans and went the other way instead of attacking Taeyong? Was his omega safe? The alpha growled imagining what the alphas must have done to Ten.  _Was he okay? Did they hurt him?_  

Taeyong swore to personally snap every single bone of any alpha that might have even dared to touch his omega. His heart raced at the thought of the boy all alone and scared. The alpha was racing ahead but a signal from Jaehyun made him stop in his tracks and look around his surroundings. 

He could still smell Ten, but it was heavily mixed with the scent of Johnny now. The alpha had found him... Taeyong looked around in fear, moving ahead looking around for any signs, walking ahead till he came upon- _blood._

Not a bit either. A lot of it. Taeyong moved closer but his whole body locked up in fear as he realized that he could still smell Ten's scent... _amidst the blood_. He could smell Johnny too...But he was an alpha...While Ten... 

Doyoung and Jaehyun was still moving ahead, tracing the scent but Taeyong couldn't move.

A whine from Jaehyun caused the alpha to look around. They had found something. Taeyong didn't want to move...

He wasn't ready. He won't accept it. No...

He could see Mark shift to his human form at his side. "Hyung...they found a body."

Taeyong felt like his legs might collapse. He could not accept this. No...

 


	16. Chapter 16

THEN

Taeyong's head was throbbing and he made his way into the club. His fingers fiddled restlessly with the small vial in his pocket. The beta had managed to get him the blockers on time and ever since Taeyong had been searching to find the small omega. 

He had checked his apartment, the cafe, the bookstore and even the restaurant. This was the last place...Ten wasn't usually scheduled to work at the club on Wednesday's but this was the last place that he could think of. 

The fact that the omega was so close to his heat and was in a space like this was putting him on edge.  _What the hell is he thinking? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is?_

 _Or maybe he doesn't._ Taeyong thought as he was reminded of the beta saying that Ten might have never been in heat at all. He was still shocked at that. Even if it was legal to use blockers among Thai's, why would Ten have chosen not to spend the heat with an alpha even once?  

Taeyong's thoughts got cut off as he caught sight of the omega working in his usual spot behind the counter. 

He briskly walked to the counter and called out the omega's name.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ten whisper yelled, his face filled with barely concealed anger. 

"Loo-"

"Is this your plan? To come and pester me at my workplaces now?" Ten said cutting him off. 

"I stayed away from the club till today," Taeyong said defensively. He really had... He knew Ten wouldn't want to see him and he hadn't wanted to make the boy uncomfortable. 

"Continue doing that. Stay far from me," said Ten. 

"Just give me ten minutes of your time and I swear I won't bother you again," said Taeyong. 

"You don't even deserve a second of my time. I regret every fucking minute I wasted on you," said Ten.

"Ten, please...Just fucking listen to me-," Taeyong said, pushing the customer away.

"On martini wit- dude what the hell-"

"Can't you see I am having a conversation with him? Ask someone else to make your drink," said Taeyong as he pushed away an alpha who came to the counter for a drink.

"Lee Taeyon-" Ten growled in anger at the alpha moved away after glowering at the pair of them.

"He was my customer," shouted Ten, "what is fucking wrong with you?"

"Fucking listen to me for a second, would you?" Taeyong shouted back. Thankfully the club was crowded enough to drown their voices.

"To more of your lies? No thanks," Ten said turning away from him. 

"Babe-"

"Leeee Taeyonnnng," the alpha startled as a hand was placed on his shoulder and a very drunk voice called out his name causing everybody near by to look up. Including Ten. 

"Of course... You are still here, chasing after your club boy," the voice slurred. 

"Yuta, you are fucking drunk," Taeyong said angrily. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with now. 

"Yes. So what? You are still a manwhore. You make me sick....and  _you..._ " The drunk alpha began turning to Ten who was looking at the scene with bewilderment. 

"You are a piece of-"

"Say anything about me but if you dare speak a word about him I will cut you into pieces," Taeyong growled out in anger.

"What? Really? Well I think he is a fucking sl-" Yuta didn't get to complete his sentence because Taeyong's fist had already made contact with his jaw. 

"You hit me," the alpha said in disbelief, "you fucking hit me over that fucking little-"

"Don't complete that sentence if you know what's good for yourself," Taeyong growled, "his name is Ten. I fucked up...I made him into a bet. He is innocent no don't you dare fucking abuse him or call him names...And you, you were as enthusiastic about the game as the rest of them all were... So stop pulling this saint act just because you became smitten by WinWin. I will-" Taeyong's words were cut off as Yuta chose the moment to hit him right back. 

"He fucking deserves a good alpha...not a sleazeball like you," Yuta shouted catching the lapels of his jacket. 

"Go tell that to my fucking Dad. Get him off my head, mate him do whatever the fuck you want...I don't give a ducking shit about you or WinWin," Taeyong said in exasperation and anger.

He did not have time for this argument right now. He fucking needed to talk to Ten and give him the blockers. Taeyong's heart dropped when he looked towards the counter and noticed that the omega was not there anymore.  _Where did he go?_

"I don't ca-"

"Look, I don't have the time to deal with you now," Taeyong said to Yuta trying to push him away and go search for Ten. 

"You are not going anywhere-" Yuta said blocking his path with a look of ferocity. 

"I swear to God, Yuta I will end you if you don't move out my way. I need to find  _my-_ Ten and it's fucking urgent," shouted Taeyong, trying to deck the man out of his way. 

Yuta seemed about to shout something back but Taeyong couldn't pay attention anymore...his senses had gone into high alert as he smelt a hint of the sweetest scent in the world. He knew this smell, it was Ten but a thousand times more intoxicating than before... It was faint and the others were yet to notice, Taeyong's attention caught only because he was very attuned to the smell of the omega. The alpha's heart dropped realising what this meant,  Ten's heat was coming, and he was somewhere in a club full of alphas. 

Before he knew it he was pushing his friend away violently and moving in search of Ten following the scent. 

"Where is Ten?" Taeyong asked, barging into the staff section of the club...Yuta was at his heels trying to drag him back and fight him but the alpha couldn't cafe less. All that mattered was finding Ten and getting him away to safety. 

"Sir, customers are not allowed back in here," the man in the bartending uniform replied. 

But Taeyong wasn't listening. His senses were being flooded with the sweet smell and that had only began to intensify. Behind him, he heard Yuta suck in a breath as the realisation hit him as well. 

"H-he is going into heat? Here?" the other alpha asked in shock, seeming to have sobered up a bit as the  realisation of what was happening hit him. 

Taeyong did not reply, looking around frantically, panic coursing through his veins.

"He can't go into heat here...so many alpha-"

"I fucking know. I was trying to-" Taeyong's words cut off as he caught sight of Ten's dark hair in the distance finally running to what seemed to be the back exit. Taeyong was running towards the omega before he even realised he was moving, all his senses and his instincts going haywire realising the boy was in danger. 

 

He wasn't the only one who noticed the scent and there were a group of alphas looking around in interest, most of them drunk. Taeyong growled and pushed away two who were moving towards the exit Ten had ran to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuta push back a few others. 

By then he could see that Ten had slipped out through the exit but that only put Taeyong more on edge. A single omega in heat in the middle of the night...that too on the streets. Taeyong's heart sped up in worry and fear. 

More people were gathering around, hearing the commotion and Taeyong fought to move ahead, desperate to get to the exit. And more alphas were walking towards the exit with an intent, the smell of the omega in heat drawing their curiosity. Taeyong growled, punching and kicking the ones who dared to come even close to the exit.  _No one was going to get to Ten. Only over his dead body._

"Go after him," Yuta who had been right behind him, said in that second. Taeyong turned around in shock at his friend's words which were a one eighty from his behavior fifteen minutes ago, "go after the boy and fucking get him somewhere safe. Johnny and Jae are somewhere here... We will hold these assholes back. "

"I-"

"Fucking go Taeyong...before I change my mind and kick you fucking ass for all this. It's so fucking dangerous and he is alone running on the streets in his heat," shouted Yuta and Taeyong looked at his friend for a second, before nodding and running out, not needing anymore prompting

He knew he would had a hell lot of explaining and a big ass fight waiting for him in future but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Ten...the need to find him and get him to safety overrode everything at the moment and Taeyong chased after the scent of the omega, desperate to find the boy before someone else did. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

NOW

The alpha had lost sense of time. The faint whiffs of the omega's scent that he would catch occasionally was the only way he knew he was on the right track. But then it was always intermingled with the scent of the alphas in a way that had dear spike up in Taeyong's heart. They were after him....Johnny probably had his mate as a captive all along.  _Why?_

Taeyong prayed that the incredible speed that his mate was blessed with was keeping him much ahead and safer than the bulkier alpha bodies. 

The body they found before had turned out to be that of one of those men, the ones who had turned against their own pack. Initially Taeyong had felt his heart drop at the sight of all the blood with Ten's scent mingled in it. But it seemed the blood was more of the alpha's than Ten's. 

_The alpha was barely alive. Ten had done that. His omega had managed to overpower and almost rip the neck of a full grown alpha._

Taeyong could see that the others were shocked and upset seeing as Hansol was someone they grew up with. But all he could think of was been that the alpha could have killed his mate.  _Why?_ He did not understand why half the pack had turned against him, but that was something to worry about later. His primary concern was  _Ten. Ten who was still running, probably injured, probably scared._

Taeyong increased his pace at that thought, still tracing the scent of the omega which hung heavy in the air. _How many alphas were chasing him?_ Taeyong could pick out the scents of it least three. 

He knew Doyoung and Jaehyun were still racing behind him...Mark sent back to alert the pack and bring more backup.

He was going crazy with worry as every second passed. Ten had been bleeding...the alpha hoped it wasn't serious.  _Ten was alive. Ten escaped his captors. Ten almost killed an alpha._ He kept repeating in his head, trying to concentrate on the positive. He was proud of his mate despite everything. 

He knew that that he was going to snap Johnny in half the moment he would catch sight of the alpha. The alpha's scent was the clearest of them all, easiest to pick up and Taeyong's heart sped up as he imagined Johnny being anywhere near his mate. 

They were drawing close to the others and Taeyong growled and launched himself  forward, seeing an old pack mate in the distance. The wolf was caught by surprise but quickly got himself back up to attack Taeyong, going for his leg. The wolf barely managed to sink his teeth into the flesh, Taeyong was swift, ripping his neck into shreds with his paw.

Their fight had alerted the alpha's racing in the front and Taeyong looked up to see Jaehyun and Doyoung both battling their former packmates. He growled in anger realising that Johnny was not among them...he was still ahead, chasing after his omega.

So he raced ahead determined to catch the alpha before he caught up with Ten....his omega was the only thought in his head. He was going to find Ten... _Ten was alive._

He barly even recognized the woods anymore and was purely following his instincts and the scents...they were so far.  _Far from pack. Almost along the border._

The alpha picked up the sounds of flowing water and began to slow down. No, he knew this region, he knew where they were.  _He knew Ten was trapped_ _._

Up ahead was a water fall and that would leave now place for the omega to run. And his fear was proven right as right then he heard a howl

A loud howl that had chills run down his spine and had his race ahead with all his might. _He would know that sound anywhere.His mate. His omega...It was Ten"s voice and he was in pain._

More noises followed the howl, growls and grunts which he recognized as Johnny's...Taeyong pushed his legs ahead as fast as he could, his heart beating a thousand times a second. Johnny caught up with Ten... Johnny was hurting his omega. 

Another loud howl came right as the alpha ran past the woods towards the fall...growling fiercely at the sight before him. 

The voice was coming from the small black wolf who laid bleeding, inches away from the fall, struggling to break free beneath the paw of the huge grey alpha.

But Taeyong's growl had distracted Johnny and that split second was all the black wolf seemed to have needed to bite down hard on the alpha's leg and pull himself free. Before Johnny could retaliate, Taeyong was upon him, hitting the alpha in his flanks and pushing him to the ground. 

Johnny quickly got to his feet and charged towards Taeyong, his eyes mad with anger, ready for a fight. Taeyong met him halfway, thwarting the blow from Johnny with his front paw while attempting to snap his neck.

The alpha's were well matched and both went at it for quite a while, both fighting to kill. Taeyong was fluid and quick in his movements but Johnny had the advantage of size.

The red wolf was now in frenzy, baring his teeth in anger and running towards Johnny, aiming to snap his shoudlers but in a surprise move the alpha almost caught hold of Taeyong's neck quickly pulling him down, trapping him beneath his body weight... But before he could even break the skin, Johnny screamed in pain, his hold on Taeyong loosening as he struggled to shake off the omega who had sunk his teeth onto his calf muscles. 

He slapped Ten off his back and growled, his front paws locking around the omega's neck in a death hold which the omega mimicked to push him off. Taeyong growled and quickly rose to his feet to pull Johnny off his mate, not noticing how closely they were tethering to the edge of the fall. 

The alpha threw himself towards the grey wolf, pulling him away from Ten to the back, falling to the ground with the heavier alpha in top of him, but it was too late. Doyoung and Jaehyun raced ahead towards the fight, having heard the loud howls and growls, right as the omega lost his footing due to Johnny's push, falling backwards into the waterfall. 

Taeyong felt his whole world halt as he saw Ten fall. He threw Johnny off him and tried to race ahead to the catch the omega, but it was too late. He stood at the edge looking down at the river... _Ten was gone. He could see the barest hint of black fur among the waters... Was it moving? Was it sinking?_

Taeyong was about to jump along, dive into the fall and search his omega but he was thrown to the side with a quick blow. The head alpha growled and rose to his feet as pure madness crept into his head. He was mad with fury and launched himself at the grey wolf determined to rip him to shreds without a second of thought. 

Johnny's neck snapped in under a minute  but  the alpha was not done, instead ripping the wolf apart, limb to limb to avenge his mate. He kept tearing apart the dead carcass...ripping it to shreds and the image of his omega falling kept playing in his head.  _Nothing... Nothing mattered anymore._


	18. Chapter 18

THEN

 

Taeyong was working purely on his senses. He was running, trailing the scent the omega had left behind, hoping and praying that he was fine. He had been shocked to see that the boy hadn't followed the route to his apartment but rather gone the opposite way....to the forest.  _Did he think that was safer? Being far from any alphas did seem like a good plan as any, but many could trail the scent and follow behind...like he was now._

How long would he even be able to run? Taeyong wondered. How long before the heat fully hit him and the pain would make it impossible for him to push forward. Taeyong had no clue and cursed himself for not bothering to learn much about omega's and their cycles. 

 

He did not pause to take a break as he reached the edge of the forest, instead increasing his pace as he felt the scent become stronger. It was impossible to not get intoxicated by the scent of the omega but Taeyong tried his best to not think of that and just concentrate on finding Ten and getting him somewhere safe.

He must have run around fifteen minutes more when he felt the scent grow heavier.The alpha finally stopped in his tracks, catching sight of the omega's form in the distance, lying on the ground.

"Ten!" he shouted running to the boy, and pulling him into his arms. The omega's pheromones were driving Taeyong into frenzy and the baser parts of him were screaming to pull the omega close and knot him and breed him. But those instincts were overridden by indescribable fear as he realized that the boy in his arms was immobile. His body was overheated and his breaths were harsh.

 "Tennie," Taeyong called again, shaking the boy's body, his voice filled with fear.

 The omega gave no sign of response, even as his face scrunched up in pain. It was obvious that he had fainted, unable to handle the onslaught of pain combined with the exertion of running so long. 

 "Ten!" Taeyong called again, this time louder and the boy came back to his senses with a loud cry in pain, as he was hit by another wave. 

"Shhh... Baby, look at me," Taeyong said trying to coax the boy to look at his face. 

"Tae-" Ten's voice was laced with shock and need, and he groaned as he took in the scent of the alpha..."go away," he moaned feebly.

 "I can't leave you alone here, it's not safe," growled Taeyong. 

"T-this was the safest place I could think of," Ten cried out, "you are making it worse," he moaned clearly affected by the scent of the alpha just as much as Taeyong was by that of the omega's. 

"Look I-I have t-this," Taeyong said pulling out the small bottle with the blockers frantically out of his pocket, "this will help right? That beta said it will...the blockers-"

 "What? How di-" Ten's voice trailed off into a whimper, his fingers involuntarily finding purchase on Taeyong's arms. The alpha couldn't help but get lost in how beautiful Ten was and he was stroking the boy's cheek before he knew it. 

 But Ten was crying now, big fat tears leaking out of his eyes, the pain seemed to grow unbearable as the seconds passed. Taeyong knew it would only get worse. 

"Take the blockers. I will explain it all later," said the alpha, pressing the bottle into the boy's hand.

"Take them fast, Ten!" Taeyong said as he was finding it harder for himself to hold back.

"It's useless. They won't work now," the boy finally replied in between sobs of pain. 

 Taeyong groaned, not knowing what to do now. Ten was in heat... And worse Ten was in pain...

"Just fuck me," the omega's voice at that moment shocked the alpha. Ten's hands were now on his chest scratching at his shirt to pull it off. 

"No, no... baby-" Taeyong tried to stop, pulling the boy's hand off, "not like this, not when you hate me so much."

"No...I-I d-dont hate you," Ten cried out, pulling himself up onto his knees with difficulty and cupping Taeyong's face, "don't you want me?" he asked. 

"Ten-" 

"Wanted to ask you...," Ten moaned kissing along Taeyong's neck and down his chest, "wanted to spend heat with you."

The proof that Ten had truly trusted him that much made Taeyong's heart clench. He wanted nothing more than to just lay the boy down on the ground and devour him but not when Ten had never even wanted to see his face again two hours back. 

"Not like this Tennie...not when you did-"

 "Please," Ten cried, clinging to Taeyong and mouthing desperately down his neck, "please make it stop hurting...please, please," Ten begged. 

"No Ten, we can't...this is just your heat speaking," Taeyong said trying his best to appear firm. He quickly got up to his feet, pulling away from the omega who fell back onto the ground, curling into fetal position, moaning as another intense wave wrecked his body. 

The omega was so lost in the onslaught of pain that he didn't notice when he was lifted off the ground  and was being cradled in the alpha's arms. He had thought that Taeyong was leaving him and was running away...but the alpha was instead moving fast, taking him where, Ten had no clue. 

At that moment he couldn't bring himself to care about anything... Not that he hated Taeyong for what he did, not that Taeyong was the future alpha head....nothing mattered but that Taeyong was holding him and that he felt safe. 

"Please," Ten cried again needing the alpha in a way he couldn't even out to words. The man's scent was clouding his every sense and all Ten could think of was his heat. 

"Not here Ten, not like this," Taeyong muttered again, running at fast as he could between the trees. 

"I need you, so much...Yongie," Ten tried again, big sobs wrecking his body.

"Just wait a few more minutes Ten, I am getting you somewhere safe," said Taeyong, increasing his pace. Ten was thrashing and crying in his arms but Taeyong refused to break his pace. The boys clothes were drenched in his sweat and his slick, the smell of both of which were intoxicating Taeyong. He tried to breathe through his mouth as much as he could, desperate to not lose his head and just give into what every cell in his body was screaming him to do. 

"I don't want to be somewhere safe, I am safe with you....Just fuck me for heaven's sake," cried Ten, "isn't this what you wanted....I am asking you to fuck me...begging you, what's stopping you now?You had no problem fucking me to win a wager, why not now.....what the fuck should I should I do go get you to knot me," shouted Ten in desperation. 

Taeyong's grasp on Ten's body tightend but he did not respond, focused on his destination. They were almost out of the woods...he just had to hold out for a few minutes more....a few minutes more and they will be safe. 

Ten was too far gone, head clouded with the intense pain to even realise where they were heading. He continued to thrash and moan in pain...shouting at the alpha and crying for him alternately, desperate with need. It was only when he felt Taeyong slow down that he opened his eyes and looked around. 

"Wh-" he began looking at his unfamiliar surroundings but he couldn't complete as Taeyong was taking him into a house.

"Sshh... Don't worry, this is my place, you will be safe here," said Taeyong navigating through the rooms and finally laying Ten down on a bed. 

Ten did not care, pulling the man onto him and sealing their lips together desperately. 

"Ten, no...we can't," Taeyong said trying to pull him off.

"It hurts so much..., just help me," Ten begged pulling at his own clothes, unable to hold himself back at all anymore. 

 Taeyong groaned as the omega's body was revealed to him...the boy quickly took his cock in his hands and began to stroke himself, whining as that obviously wasn't enough. He made to walk out of the door but Ten pulled at his arm, pulling his face close to seal their mouths in a kiss.

Taeyong groaned into the boy's mouth, unable to resist as the omega licked into his mouth desperately. Ten's fingers were still stroking himself and the boy whined into the kiss, needing more. Before he knew it, Taeyong was pulling his hands away, replacing them with his own. 

"Please...," Ten moaned, planting his feet on the bedding, exposing his slick and needy hole to the alpha. 

 

"Tennie, no... we shouldn't-," Taeyong said even as his hands continued to pump the omega's cock. His own erection was pressing against his jeans in need but the alpha chose to ignore it. 

"Why? Don't you want me anymore? Did you fuck me only for that bet?" Ten asked, his one hand now trailing down to his hole.

 "Ten, why don't you fucking get it?" Taeyong asked in exasperation, "you mean the world to me....god I love you so much that it scares the shit out of me. And it hurts... Physically hurts to see you in pain like this," Taeyong shouted.

"Y-you love me?" Ten asked in confusion. 

"So much. It was never about the wager Tennie. I stopped caring about it so long before you even let me touch you...I just want you so bad," Taeyong said kissing along Ten's face and neck. 

"Then have me," the omega begged, but Taeyong wasn't listening instead choosing to kiss the boy's shoulders and neck, "my pretty omega...love you so much," the alpha murmured caressing the boy's face

"Then why won't you just- please Yong, I need you," said Ten. 

"It will be wrong," Taeyong whispered but Ten was pulling at his shirt, pushing it away and kissing his chest and neck, while unbuckling his belt. 

 "Do you really love me," Ten asked. 

 "More than anyone....I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Ten," said Taeyong kissing the boy's forehead even as Ten grinded desperately against his leg. 

Ten slotted their lips together again and Taeyong began to stoke his cock once more, swallowing the omega's moans and cries till he quickly spilled himself onto his hands. 

"It's not enough" Ten sobbed against his lips, his cock still rock hard. Taeyong tried to soothe him with kisses, his fingers trailing down to Ten's ass and breaching him quickly. 

Despite the slick, Ten still felt tight around his fingers and he groaned imagining what it would feel to sink into the wonderful heat...but Taeyong cut that line of thought, instead focusing on finding that bundle of nerves. Soon Ten was mewling in pleasure and coming again, all over his stomach, the hole clenching tightly around his fingers.

"More....need your knot Tae," Ten begged pushing back against the fingers in him and passing his hand across Taeyong's still clothed dick. 

"We can't-" Taeyong didn't get to complete his sentence as Ten caught him unaware, pushing him onto the bed at that second, and crawling towards him and pulling down his jeans in desperation. 

Before he could even protest, Ten was straddling his waist and pulling him into a kiss that had the alpha grab it him in desperation and then the boy was aligning himself with Taeyong's cock in impatience and pushing down onto it. 

Taeyong groaned at the sensation, being enveloped in the omega's wonderful heat. He obviously had no patience and started moving as soon as he could,  bouncing on the alpha's cock, hands splayed on Taeyong's chest and mewling as he hit his prostate. 

"Alpha, please," Ten begged and finally Taeyong gave in, pushing back against Ten and fucking into him in a way that had the boy quickly screaming in pleasure. 

 And then Taeyong was flipping them over and entering Ten again, drilling into the boy's body the way he had been dreaming of for far too long. 

 "Fuck Tennie, you feel so wonderful around me," cried Taeyong, "My gorgeous omega... So pretty. You look so beautiful, so wrecked like this."

Ten moaned at the praises and Taeyong quickened his thrusts, "So fucking good baby, so beautiful....I am gonna fuck you so good, have you coming on my knot for days."

Ten cried out, coming untouched this time as Taeyong kept hitting his prostrate repeatedly in fast thrusts, "you look so ethreal when you come. My beautiful omega."

"Tell me you are mine, Tennie...," Taeyong said as he quickend his pace, his orgasm drawing close. Ten moaned feeling the knot beginning to form inside him and clung onto Taeyong's shoulders, his sharp nails leaving behind their imprints on the alpha's skin. 

"So big," Ten groaned as the knot continued to grow inside him. 

"Tell me you are mine Ten!" Taeyong insisted and thrusted in on final time, making the omega gasp for breath, and cling onto him tighter. 

"Y-yours," Ten finally whsipered and Taeyong finally let himself to, coming deep inside the omega as he melded their mouths in a kiss again. 

His knot was bigger than ever and Ten cried out in pleasure as it pressed against his spot making him see white with pleasure and having him come one more time. 

 "I love you so much," Taeyong whispered into the boy's hair one final time, after the alpha had maneuvered them into a comfortable position once his knot had settled inside Ten, locking them together. 

Ten was barely stirring, exhaustion finally taking over and making him weak...Taeyong rubbed his hands across the omega's overheated back hoping the boy feels soothed by his action, "I love you," Taeyong repeated, and the omega clung closer to him, desperate to have Taeyong as close to him as possible. The alpha knew Ten was going to wake up in pain within a few hours...his heat was going to be long but the alpha dreaded what awaited after Ten's heat even more. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see more of Ten's heat, or should I move ahead with the plot?


	19. Chapter 19

NOW

The darkness has given way to light, dawn breaking through the night, early rays of sunshine filtering through the thick branches of the trees. The forest had seen no rest with that night but with the arrival of sunlight the noises calmed down, giving way to an eerie silence only broken by the repeated howls of a red wolf calling for his mate. 

It was a noise of pure pain and agony...one of insurmountable loss and sorrow, a voice so desperate that would break the heart of any listener. A nice that no one could imagine was made by an alpha let alone the head alpha of a pack.

Doyoung and Jaehyun were still keeping a close eye on the wolf, trailing him from the distance. When they had pulled off the red mass of fur that was mutilating the grey alpha, they had expected Taeyong to snap at them, but no,  instead the their leader had backed away... An unreadable expression in his eyes. Doyoung had been the first to realise and had lunged to stop the alpha, but it was too late...he pulled up short at the edge of the waterfall, just in time to see the the massive red furred body free falling into the river far down beneath. 

The alpha's heart was in his throat...even if Taeyong survived the fall, the rocks below were enough to kill any man or wolf. He and Jaehyun had watched with baited breath, till a flaming red emerged on the water surface,  a loud howl on its lips. The alpha head was calling to his mate but there came to response.

The two alphas watched from above as the red wolf's howls became more frantic and the seconds passed. Taeyong dived under the water over and over searching for his omega, each time coming up for breath and howling like a mad wolf demanding his mate reply.

And yet the forests remained silent bow. No noise rang out in reply to that of the alpha's agonised ones. The two friends had raced down the mountain to reach the river beneath to help Taeyong.... But remained scared to approach the leader who was still howling out in a voice that was altered from demanding to angry to desperate to anguished. So they trailed him from a distance once the alpha finally gave up searching the river to raid the woods in increasing despair. 

Taeyong howled again, hoping for a reply...Hoping his mate will emerge suddenly having heard his call. _Where are you?_ He had searched the whole river in desperation, fear running through his veins...but the omega's body was nowhere in sight. _He had not sunk. Did it mean he was alive? That he had made it to the surface? Then why wasn't he responding to his howls?_

He kept catching hints of black fur, only to run close and realize that his eyes were playing tricks on him. His throat was parched and dry from howling so long, but the alpha still kept at it, each time expecting for a reply. But no, the world remained silent except for the sounds of the birds perched high on the tree.  _Maybe he was unconscious..._ the alpha's fear spiked up remembering the pool of blood he had earlier found the omega in as the grey wold loomed over him... Ten was hurt...was he somewhere alone and scared?Wh _ere was his mate? Had he been captured again? Why wasn't he responding to his calls?_

He couldn't even catch a whiff of the omega's scent anymore, the river having washed it all off... The alpha was in agony and he continued to trudge along hopelessly... He no longer knew the path he was in, not did he care...it felt like his heart had gone numb with the pain, having rendered him a ghost. 

He had found Ten...his mate had been alive all along... And now he had lost him again. Taeyong wished he had been faster...  _it's all his fault. He had yet again failed to protect Ten. All his fucking fault._

 The alpha's howl rang out loud again and it felt more like a beg for reply even to his own ears. An alpha never begged for anything or so his father had taught him... But Taeyong was beyond caring... He will beg of his knees to God, wolf, human or any other creature out there if it meant he would see the black furred omega again... 

 _Ten, where are you?_ The alpha's mind screamed..as he fell to the ground, his legs had given out from exhaustion... His wolf was deep in mourning, tears leaking out from his eyes despite himself as gut wrenching pain paralyzed his whole body. He barely noticed the hands on his fur trying to soothe him...Doyoung's and Jaehyun's words made no sense to him. Pack, family, friends...their words held no meaning. Nothing held any meaning.  _Nothing mattered...not when he had no Ten next to him. Not when Ten was lost and alone somewhere... Not after he had failed his mate again._

 


	20. Chapter 20

THEN

Taeyong woke up to the sound of a loud crash. His eyes shot open, immediately alert to see who the potential threat was. The moment he realised that Ten was not in the bed with him, he scrambled to the floor in panic. 

It took him a second to realize that the commotion was coming from the washroom.  He quickly hurried in there only to see a Ten who was grasping onto the wash basin desperately to keep himself steady, his body shaking as it was hit by another intense wave. 

Taeyong hurried to the omega, pulling him close and holding him steady, "you should be in bed," he said.

"J-just wanted to wash up a bit...," Ten said resting his head against Taeyong's neck as he grounded against the alpha's cock, "but it hit again and I couldn-, " the omega's voice broke off into a moan as Taeyong's thumbs began to rub soothing circles onto his skin. 

"You should have woken me... I would have helped," said Taeyong while pressing small kisses across Ten's shoulders and his neck. 

"Uggghh...n-need you," Ten groaned, hand moving down to palm Taeyong's cock. 

"Let's get you clean first," said Taeyong, pulling Ten towards the shower head and turning the taps on. 

The omega barely flinched as the water hit his skin, caught up in the feverish kisses that Taeyong was laying all over his neck and back. He hissed as the alpha's fingers moved down to his hole, pistoning two fingers into him without any preamble. Ten didn't really require any prep, his slick more than enough, but the alpha still wanted to make sure, not wanting to take the chance of hurting the boy.  And maybe, he also wanted to enjoy the way Ten's face morphed simultaneously with need and pleasure a bit before he got lost in the omega's wet heat. 

But within minutes, Ten was whining...needing the alpha's cock in him and Taeyong quickly obliged, pushing deep inside, by now realising what exactly his omega liked during heat. After spending a whole day in bed with Ten, Taeyong had come to learn that the omega was extremely needy during heat, he loved the alpha's praises and was wouldn't let Taeyong go far as if afraid he would be abandoned. As if th  alpha was even capable of moving ten steps away from him...Ten's heat has brought forth a side of him that Taeyong never knew even existed.

Even while whole of the previous day was a feverish haze in both of their minds, lust and need overruling all sense and reason, Taeyong had the nagging worry that the omega would push him away the second the heat ended. If this was the last he got to hold Ten in his arms, the alpha was not going to waste a second of it. If it wasn't for how pained and uncomfortable Ten seemed to feel, Taeyong would have never wanted the heat to end at all. 

They barley caught any rest after the first time the day before as the heat returned with a vengeance. Ten had woken up Taeyong with actual cries of need that drove the alpha insane with panic. As the beta had predicted, the heat was brutal with Ten barely getting a moment to breathe before it hit again. The alpha had considered calling a doctor but refrained  from it realizing the suppressants in Ten's system would only get him in trouble.

So Taeyong tried to do his best to soothe the omega,  showering  him with praises and kisses...he kept repeating how loved he is and how precious he is to the alpha...Ten seemed to like hearing it, or at least Taeyong thought he did from the way the omega's skin flushed red from the praises. 

Taeyong was brought back of the present as Ten moaned loudly, the alpha having hit a particularly special bunch of nerves. The omega was desperately trying to find purchase against the slippery walls as Taeyong fucked him with a steadily increasing pace...his legs were shaky and all that was holding him up was the alpha's fingers that were gripping his waist tight enough to leave behind marks.

Taeyong pulled out to turn the omega around, hoisting his legs around his waist before pushing back into him with the same brutal pace that had the omega see stars in pleasure. He gripped the alpha's hair roughly, encourgaing the alpha to taste more of his skin and leave behind angry red reminders of his rough love. 

With the way Taeyong was moving inside him, added with the dirty words the alpha kept spewing in his ears, Ten tipped over the edge soon enough, streaking both his own stomach as well as Taeyong's with ropes of cum that was quickly washed away by the water. 

And then the alpha was pulling off him, making Ten whine as his hole was left empty and gaping for the alpha's knot. But before he could complain, Taeyong was drying them both off, lifting the omega in his arms and carrying him back to bed. 

Ten rolled around the second he felt the soft mattress beaneath his back, rising to hands and knees, the heat still thumming in his veins and needing the alpha's knot. And it didn't take long, Taeyong was already on edge after watching the omega cum all over himself, and pushed inside deep without any warning causing the omega to keen as the alpha hit rock bottom. Taeyong's thrusts were losing their rhythm and he drew closer to the edge end Ten couldn't help but mewl in pleasure everytime the blunt head came in contact with his prostate.

Within a few minutes, the alpha could feel his knot beginning to form and Ten groaned in pleasure, loving the way it pressed against his spot....and suddenly he felt the alpha's fingers on his cock, stroking them harshly to the rhythm of his thirsts.

"Come with me," Taeyong's voice was strained but he needn't have worried, Ten was right on the edge along with the alpha that all that took was the alpha's command. Ten's hands gave out and he collapsed to the mattress as he was hit by the power of his orgasm. Above him Taeyong was crying out from the onslaught of pleasure as he washed the omega's insides with his cum and his knot settled in place. 

Ten's eyes were squeezed tight shut, his hands clinging onto the bedspread to ground himself. He felt impossibly stretched and groaned as he felt the alpha get back his bearings and began to move them around to a comfortable position.  Finally they were on their sides, Taeyong's heat against his back as the alpha pressed feather light kisses across his skin making Ten mewl again. 

"How do you feel?" Taeyong finally asked and his voice laced with worry

"It's still not over...I can still feel it," Ten cried out in frustration, "How much longer would it be?"

"Some omega's have longer heats, it will be fine," Taeyong said to soothe the omega.

Ten's only response was to whine and Taeyong pressed a few more kisses across the omega's neck and back, running his fingers through his hair to comfort him. 

"It's already been a day and half... How much longer," Ten asked. 

"It might be longer for you since you have never had one before, the suppressants must have made it worse," said Taeyong. 

"Say it. I know you are probably mad about that," muttered Ten. 

"Mad? Do you realise how dangerous this whole thing was?" Taeyong asked, "what the hell were you doing at the club so close to the heat?"

"I thought I had another day or two," said Ten. 

"Why?" Taeyong asked the most burning question in his mind. 

"Why what?"

"Why the blockers and suppressants? The beta said you have never been in heat-"

"I have been in heat...," said Ten. 

"But then-"

"I was young and it was my first one. And-" Ten paused. 

"And?"

"And n-nothing," the omega replied. Ten had gone stiff in his arms and the alpha pressed a kiss on his nape before nuzzling his neck. He could feel that the omega was holding something back...but for some reason he knew not to prode. Not when the omega was in heat and vulnerable like this. They would talk about this later. Eventually he felt Ten become pliant in his arms as he fell into slumber. Taeyong slowly pulled away, his knot having gone down, careful to not wake the omega. Ten needed the rest after all. 

 

                            ****************

 

"Fuck you look hot in my shirt," Taeyong groaned as he pushed hard into Ten's needy hole. The omega was laid out on the kitchen counter and the alpha leaned down, pulling the shirt away to get to the omega's nipples. 

Ten whined in pleasure and grasped roughly at the alpha's auburn locks signalling him to go harder. It was the third night of his heat and instead of waning, he had woken up drenched in slick and sweat, and no Taeyong. 

"It was all I could find," Ten groaned as Taeyong hit a particularly pleasurable spot. 

You feel amazing around me," Taeyong whispered, squeezing the omega's ass for better leverage as he found a new angle that made Ten scream louder than before and in turn clench around him tighter. 

"C-close...please," Ten cried out and the alpha quickened his pace till the omega spent himself and became a mere blubbering mess on the counter. He barely even responded when the alpha followed his close behind, his knot locked in place. 

Taeyong pulled the omega up, peppering his face with kisses and whispering words of praise in his ears. 

"Such a precious omega, you took me so well...I am so proud of you," Taeyong cooed. 

"Woke up and you weren't there," Ten whined. 

"I am sorry baby...I was just getting you something to eat," whispered Taeyong. 

"Thought you left-" Ten seemed on the brink of a breakdown. Taeyong knew the omega was stretched thin with how much the heat was demanding of him. It's been four days and the alpha was slowly beginning to worry about how much longer the boy would be able to handle it. 

"I will never leave you....I am right here," Taeyong whispered. 

"No...Everyone leaves me in the end," Ten's voice was slurring, his body was tired and his mind appeared to be in a daze. 

"Tennie-" Taeyong began but stopped short seeing how worn out the boy looked, "I am calling a doctor," he said instead. 

"No!" the omega protested, "you can't. It's almost done. I can feel it."

"Bab-"

"Please...Yongie," the omega seemed about to cry and Taeyong pulled him close. Ten was worrying him...he knew calling a doctor would put the boy in serious trouble but what else was he to do? He will give it another day, the alpha decided... If Ten's heat did not wane by tomorrow night, he vowed to himself to call a doctor come what may come. 

 

                          ***************

 

"It's over," Ten said in relief after Taeyong maneuvered their bodies so that the omega was draped over his torso. 

The scent of the heat still hung heavy in the air but the alpha had to agree that Ten's scent had cleared. It still held faint hints of the delicious aphrodisiac that could drive any alpha mad with lust but it was waning. And Taeyong inhaled deep again, enjoying the smell that he naturally associated with the omega. 

"How do you feel?" the alpha asked cautiously. 

"Wrecked," Ten replied. 

"It was a long heat," Taeyong said but the omega did not reply. The alpha was worried...this was the part he had dreaded. Now that the omega's heat was over what would happen?  _Does h_ _e regret this? Does he still hate me?_

"Shouldn't you be with your omega?" Ten asked suddenly, pulling the alpha was pulled out of his thoughts.  It had been a while and he had thought Ten had fallen asleep.  

"I am with my omega," Taeyong said after a moment, tightening his hold around Ten's waist. 

"I am no-"

"Yes, I know. You made that very clear," Taeyong said even before Ten could form his sentence, "I fucked up. I don't deserve to call you mine."

"And yet you do."

"Because I can't bear the thought of you not being mine," said Taeyong deciding to come clear, "I love you so much Ten...I did not say that in the heat of the moment. You mean the world to me."

The omega had fallen quiet again. Taeyong could feel his knot starting to deflate and wasn't surprised when the shorter boy pulled away from him. 

"Tennie-"

"I am not yours. And I can never be yours. Exactly how you won't be ever be mine either," the omega whispered. 

"Who said that?"

"You are engaged to someone else. I was a wager, Taeyong."

"Ten I swear it changed... I don't know how to convince yo-"

"It doesn't matter Yong."

"It fucking matters to me," the alpha roared, turning to the omega and pulling him close again, "I will accept your rejection but I will not accept you thinking that it all meant nothing to me. You have changed me...so much. I don't know how to convince you... But you are all I want Ten. I want to mate you, have babies with you, grow old with you," said Taeyong. 

"You are set to mate another," said Ten. 

"I don't care. Say yes and we will get mated...no one can do anything once I give you my mark. My dad will eventually have to accept it. I am his only heir and he will-"

"I don't want it." Ten's voice cut the alpha's words short. 

"You don't?"

"I am not all you want. You want this pack. You want your people and you want to be the next alpha head. I don't want any of this. And I don't want to mate you. I don't want to have your babies and I don't want to grow old with you," said Ten before taking a deep breath. 

"I ran away from my old pack because I didn't want to be tied down. If this is what I wanted, I could have had it back home...I wouldn't be in this land that treats me kind like trash," he continued. 

Taeyong's hands around the omega had come loose at his words. The alpha's breath was harsh as he tried to not show how much Ten's words were affecting him. 

"You are lying, these few days-"

"I was in heat," said Ten. 

"Don't pretend it was all just heat sex, you know it wasn't," seethed Taeyong. 

"I was not in my-"

"Not just these few days Ten...even before, you were falling in love with me. I could see it, don't pretend as if I was alone in that...you let me in, you were ready to even-" 

"And you showed me how stupid I was. I momentarily got distracted, deluding myself with foolish thoughts but if anything, your friends that night reminded me everything the I hated about your pack and this land. I am an independent. I don't plan to settle down, especially not with you," said Ten. 

"What kind of life would that be? Alone forever, wandering without any purpose," Taeyong asked in frustration. 

"I forgot, my life would have no purpose if I wasn't keeping the house and rearing and bearing an alpha's pups," scoffed Ten in anger. 

"That's not what I-" said Taeyong.

"This is a useless conversation Taeyong. Even if I said yes to being your mate, it would mean nothing...you are an alpha," said Ten.

"What is that supposed to me mean?"

"That the mating system is barbaric. It chains down the omega for life...you are an alpha and can always take multiple mates...you could mate me today and then go and mate your fiance the next week...and I would be able to do nothing about it. I will be tied to you for all my fucking life," said Ten. 

"You think that I would do that? That I woul-" Taeyong began to protest but stopped short, hearing the front door open in the distance. His whole body going into alert as he realised it was an alpha.

Taeyong looked to the door and back at Ten for a second before rising from the bed and hurriedly pulling on a pair of sweatpants. 

"Stay right here," the alpha commanded to Ten before walking out of the room, not waiting to hear the omega's response. 


	21. Chapter 21

NOW

_He is still alive. He will come back. He will be found. He is still alive._ Taeyong kept chanting in his head, trying to calm his mind and soul. It's been two days since the black wolf fell down the waterfall and they have not yet found anything. 

Taeyong had refused to return home for the longest while, afraid the omega was hurt and unconscious somewhere. Finally, Mark had come with reinforecements to comb the land and even then they had found nothing. 

It was only when Doyoung mentioned Yuta that Taeyong agreed to finally return. The alpha was still not out of danger but he had finally gained consciousness and had asked for Taeyong. 

"Joh-" Yuta began the moment he saw Taeyong. 

"He is dead...," the alpha replied emotionlessly. 

"Traitor," Yuta muttered, "he-" Taeyong could see that the alpha was getting worked up and tried to soothe him. 

"You need to rest. And heal. Johnny is dead," said Taeyong. 

"WinWin-"

"We will find him... I swear, we will find them both. Just concentrate in getting back on your feet for now. I need you back in health," said Taeyong taking the man's hand in his. 

Yuta looked at his friend with determination and finally nodded. 

"Hyung, the council-" Jaehyun walked in at the moment, reminding that Taeyong had other duties to take care of as well. 

"I will return soon," the alpha promised his fiend and quickly walked out after Jaehyun. 

 

 

 

"Why the hell have we still kept them alive? Kill those traitors already," said Mark. 

"They were pac-" Jaehyun began.

"They are no pack. They rose against us and killed our own. And they lied and cheated all of us," said Jungwoo cutting the alpha off.  _Johnny was his friend. Close friend. A brother._

He remembered how Ten used to hate him...Taeyong had begged the omega to give his friend a chance to redeem himself.  _Ten had always been intuitive._

"I questioned the prisoners," said Jungwoo. 

"And they answered an omega?" Doyoung asked in surprise. 

"Initially they refused. But being an omega doesn't mean that I don't know ways to make them speak," said Jungwoo. Taeyong was surprised at the steel in Woo's voice. It almost reminded him of another omega... _everything reminded him of his omega. But something about the way Woo spoke-_ Taeyong knew Ten had rubbed off on the omegas in the pack during the short time he had spent with them...and he felt strangely proud of the boy for having managed to help the others on his kind. Looking at Woo now, the alpha could barely recognize the small timid little wolf he once was. 

"What did they say?" Taeil asked breaking Taeyong away from his thoughts. 

"I will bring them here, here it for yourself," said Woo, gesturing to the guards.

Taeyong could sense the emotions of those in the room with him as the survivors of the attack where brought into the room. The sense of betrayal hung above all. 

"Why?" Doyoung asked. These were people they had grown up with some friends even. What had made them turn against him? 

"Because of him," Kai said looking at Taeyong directly with venom in his eyes, "love crazed for an omega, he wanted to change everything... Our systems, our laws, traditions...if he was allowed to continue-we were trying to save the fucking pack."

"The pack did not need any saving!" shouted Jaehyun. 

"Who planned this," asked Doyoung. They all already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it confirmed. 

"Johnny did... H-he had a vision. He would have taken care of this pack. He will come back....He will come back with an army and he will destroy you all," said Yoonah.

"He is dead," said Taeyong, "I killed him, brutally, with my own hands" The alpha derived a sick pleasure from the shock that was etched on the prisoner's faces.

"It's your turn next," said Jaehyun moving to get to the cuffed up alphas. 

"Wait...Before they rip your throats out...," said Taeyong knowing that the council was looking at him in shock. 

"Who arranged for the fire at my home and the council?" he asked, walking up and slowly rounding the prisoners who were kneeling on the floor. 

"We believed it was the Northerners...believed the dead Chinese pack had come back to life... But it was Johnny, wasn't it? He killed my father... Captured my mate and tried to kill him as well.. Tried to kill me, it was all Johnny... Wasn't it?" roared Taeyong. 

The prisoners were silent. But Taeyong had gotten his answer. 

"Woo, you can do the honors. I have no more use of them, just make sure they don't die fast....make sure they really feel their death," said Taeyong, before walking out of the council room. 


	22. Chapter 22

THEN

This whole place reeks of heat," Johnny commented as he caught sight of Taeyong, "looks like you are having a good time," he smirked, noting the red marks littered on his skin. 

"What do you want?" Taeyong asked gruffly. 

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," said Johnny, "is he still in heat?"

"It's none of your business, fucking leave,"Taeyong said angrily. Having another alpha in the near vicinity of Ten was putting Taeyong on edge. 

"Woahh... Don't get all pissy on me. I came to help," said Johnny. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you have tired out, I can take over for a whil-" the alpha barley got to complete his sentence before Taeyong was lunging at him in anger. But Johnny saw it coming and swiftly moved out of the way. 

"Calm down, that was a joke. We all know you don't like to share," said the alpha. 

"Get the fuck out of my house," growled Taeyong. 

"Calm down. I am just came to inform you that you Father is enquiring about you. Apparently you haven't been answering your phone," said Johnny, WinWin's parents along with other Northern Pack councilors will be here tomorrow."

"So?"

"So? You have to fucking be there to welcome them," said Johnny. 

Taeyong pushed his hair back in frustration. There was no way he was going to leave Ten alone in his current state even if the omega had just delivered the harshest hits to his heart. 

"Leave now!" the alpha said opening the front door to his friend. 

"Fine! Stop getting all mad at me... Just be there tomorrow. Or you your father... The consequences-"

He barely listened to Johnny's words and pushed the alpha out of the house. His Father could do whatever the hell he wanted...all he cared at the moment for convincing Ten to give them a chance. 

 

 

 

"You are dressed," Taeyong said in surprise as he walked into the room.

"My clothes are ruined...I will return these to you," said Ten indicating the clothes on his back...it was all Taeyong's and the alpha tried to ignore now much he loved seeing Ten dressed in his shirts. There were more important matters to address, like why the omega was walking towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Taeyong asked. 

"Home," Ten said in surprise. 

"You can't go yet," the alpha insisted, "we haven't finished talking."

"I don't think there is anything more to be said Taeyong," Ten's voice was quiet. 

"There is a hell lot more to be said," the alpha replied. 

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Even if that's the case, I won't let you leave now," said Taeyong. 

"Really? Are you trying to hold me hostage?"

"Your body is tired and needs rest," said Taeyong. 

"I can rest at home," said Ten. 

"You will be alone...what if you need something," said Taeyong. 

"I can take care of myself," Ten said, pushing Taeyong's hands off and moving to the door. But he had only made a few steps before his legs wobbled and his vision blurred, making him search around for something to grasp onto. 

And suddenly, a strong pair of hands were on him, steadying his body. "I told you, your body needs rest. This does not make you weak Tennie," he whispered. 

"Please let me take care of you," the alpha whispered as Ten remained stoic, "just stay for one more night. No responsible alpha will leave their omega alone immediately after a heat. I can't let you be alone, it will drive me crazy... So please," Taeyong continued till Ten finally let go and relaxed into Taeyong's arms. 

"Just one more night," he muttered as he let the alpha take him into his arms and carry him back to the bedroom. Taeyong knew that it was only extreme exhaustion that made Ten agree to this. But he would take anything...and maybe he would be able to show Ten how could a mate he can be...The omega had to see that Taeyong will love and protect him like no one else can. Time was short but the alpha was determined to at least try. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

NOW

"So it was never the Chinese," Yuta said quietly. He was still weak and was definitely not allowed to walk around. Which was why Taeyong was currently in his room.

"Johnny...turns out it was one among us itself," he said, "how did we never see it Yong?"

"Ten did," Taeyong said quietly, "I always discounted it being due to their initial rough start...but I should have always known to trust his instincts."

"Any news on him?" Yuta asked. 

"I still have people searching the lands... For both him and WinWin," said Taeyong. 

"WinWin," Yuta whispered and Taeyong could see how much the alpha was hurting. 

"The alphas who were with Johnny knew nothing about him or Ten," said Taeyong, "Woo had tried his best to get all he can out of them, but Johnny doesn't seem to have disclosed much to them," Doyoung said walking into the room at that moment. 

"I still don't get why? Johnny....we grew up together, called each other brothers," said Yuta. 

"Doesn't mean he won't remember what he lost," Woo's voice was quiet. They hadn't noticed the omega entering the room. 

"Lost?" Yuta frowned.

"His family was the ones who used to be in power. Taeyong hyung's father took that away," said Woo, "and then he grew up watching hyung always get everything that's rightfully his, the two of you were always competitive- and always Taeyong hyung would win, always the second best," said Jungwoo. 

"If he wanted was to be the alpha head.. He could have asked. I would have given it to him, I never wanted this...in fact I don't want this," said Taeyong. 

"It's not about wanting it or not...you are a better head than most," said Jungwoo, "I don't want to imagine what a pack led by Johnny would have been like."

Taeyong sighed. He felt lost....he had a pack that relied on him. But he did not even know how he was supposed to go on...how would he lead a pack when he could barely hold himself up from one day to another. All he wanted was to just run... Run back into the woods and search for his mate.  _Because he just knew that Ten was out there. That Ten was still alive._

 

 

 

 

"The North is angry,"  said Doyoung. It's been a week since the attacks and they were all yet to recover. Taeyong was with his counsil yet again, listening to issues which seemed to never ended. The week had been rough, his mornings devoted to the pack and nights... Nights devoted to running and combing every inch of the woods, hoping for a sign of life. He had people searching the all the nearby lands, but Taeyong just couldn't sit back and wait...and it wasn't like he will be able to sleep the nights in his home either. 

He knew his friends were worried, some even scared for his sanity, but honestly.. It was all that was keeping his wolf calm. Searching, hunting....believing that Ten survived the fall and was still out there. That was all that kept him going. 

"Taeyong!" Yuta's voice brought him back to the present. 

"What does the North want," he asked.

"The omega they left with us is dead!" said Jaehyun, "...or missing," he amended seeing Yuta's face.

"Are they really blaming us for it when we lost our own men and even our alpha head in the incident?" Jungwoo asked agastly.

"They weren't, till the rumors of how we believed them to be traitors reached their ears," said Doyoung. Taeyong rubbed his forehead on frustration.

"This could turn dangerous. Ten was Yukhei's close friend too. With your turbulent history with Yukhei this could really turn out bad for the pack. Especially since he is soon set to be the next alpha head," said Doyoung. 

"I don't give a fuck about what Yukhei feels," muttered Taeyong, "is he going to accuse me of harming Ten on purpose?"

"I suggest you start to care because other problems are also cropping up," said Doyoung.

"Wonderful. As if we were having a shortage of issues," Yuta muttered sarcastically. 

"What other problems?" Taeyong asked, ignoring Yuta. 

"The Chinese," Jaehyun spoke up, "they ate the new problem."

"What about them," Woo asked. 

"They are slowly building back their pack. Our spies report they have reached out to the North for help rebuild," said Jaehyun, "they might not have been behind our misfortunes, but doesn't mean they don't despise us and wouldn't love to finish us off while we are weak."

"They are weak themselves," said Jungwoo, "do they even have a leader?"

"They have always had one," said Jaehyun. 

"The 'lost' omega son who you all claimed was WinWin," Yuta said with a scoff, "you all still believe in that bullshit?"

"The surviving members of the Chinese pack always believed he would come back and build the pack back up though," said Doyoung. 

"An omega? I mean, I am not saying they wouldn't be capable...but why would alphas who are much stronger physically ever be ready to follow an omega," said Jaehyun. 

"Because physical strength does not equate to brains. The omega must be brilliant enough to have inspired that kind of loyalty," said Jungwoo. 

"And the Chinese always revered their omega queen. She was a brilliant ruler and of course her child will be supported. They were accepting enough when the old alpha head had decided to make an omega child the next heir," said Doyoung, "and him being alive is a threat to us, the Chinese won't be weak if they have the North by their side."

"Who is he anyway? And how did this omega grow up without our pack never getting any wind of it? Don't tell that he secretly was growing amongst the Northerners," said Yuta. 

"We don't have much information about him. But he does not seem to be from North. And he is not alone. His twin brothers are with him too," said Doyoung. 

"The alpha-omega pair?" asked Jungwoo. 

"Yes, they must also be of age by now," said Doyoung. 

"Do we at least know a name. Of this 'omega' head?" asked Jaehyun. 

"Yong Qin...Li Yong Qin. That's the name I found in the records," said Doyoung, "but I heard he was raised secretly under another name.Our spies are yet to find what he calls himself now."

"Li Yong Qin...," Taeyong muttered, rolling the words in his mouth...it felt unfamiliar and alien... And yet somehow, very familiar as well. 


	24. Chapter 24

THEN 

Taeyong carded his hands through Ten's hair as the omega slept, tucked against his side. He knew Ten would wake up in a few and then probably demand to leave. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to just pause time, stay here in bed with Ten like this forever. 

"How do I convince you," he whispered, "how do I convince you that I am madly and irrevocably in love with you." 

He hated how the time was running out of his hands. Tomorrow the North councilors with WinWin's parents would arrive. And then the date for their mating would be set. As moments passed by he was dreading it more and more...how much longer did he have to hold Ten like this? An hour? Two? 

The omega was hurting...he won't show it but Taeyong knew his betrothal pained Ten. The omega denied to having any feelings at all...but Taeyong knew Ten had started to care for him.  _Enough to have wanted to spend heat in his arms._

He wished he hadn't taken Johnny up on the wager, wished they had met naturally...he wished a lot of things...wondered how it would feel to wake up every day to a pair of almond eyes and a smile that could light up the darkest nights. He thought of how it would feel to be allowed to call Ten as his,  _his omega. His mate._

No...Ten did not want that. He thought of how the omega was disgusted at the very thought of mating him...of being his mate and living with his pack. 

He was an independent. A free spirit. He hated being chained down. Which was exactly what Taeyong had proposed to him...a life in a pack he hated, being something that he was not... All for what?  _An alpha who in his eyes had made a wager to get him in bed._ Taeyong wanted to laugh at himself for having made such ridiculous demands earlier. 

Maybe it was for the best that they have ended. He would only suffocate Ten. He tried to imagine the omega among his pack, abiding by the pack rules, obedient and quiet... Ten would hate it, absolutely loathe it and scream at anyone who tried to tell him how he should behave. He would abhor every second of his life among his people.

Ten was freedom...he was like a river, free flowing. And Taeyong would just be the selfish alpha who only wants to cage him for his selfish needs, put him on a standstill...he would only take and take from him, while giving nothing in return...till there was nothing left but a dried up riverbed. The alpha imagined a Ten who held no spark in his eyes anymore, who didn't have a witty come back for everything, who did not drive him crazy with his antics...  _that wouldn't be Ten at all._

The omega stirred in his arms then, pulling Taeyong out of his morbid thoughts. 

"You okay?" Taeyong asked worriedly as Ten slowly opened his eyes, his face becoming a frown as he realised where he was. 

"I-"

"I will take you home in a while, don't worry," Taeyong said, already anticipating what the omega would want. 

"I was about to say I wanted to use the washroom but yeah that too," said Ten slowly rising to his feet. Taeyong watched with hawk eyes as the omega walked to the washroom in the corner of the room. 

"You don't need to take me home, I can go myself," Ten said once he walked out and notices that Taeyong was dressed and ready. 

"I want to," Taeyong replies. Ten was silent... The whole of last day Taeyong had tended to the omega devotedly. Not even mated alphas would have fretted this much over the comfort of their omegas and yet Taeyong had made sure Ten felt at home, knowing how vulnerable he must be feeling after the heat, even after Ten had outright rejected him. 

They had spent the day keeping to safe topics, Ten's exhaustion enuring he let Taeyong take care for him. Maybe the omega simply did not having the energy for a fight, or maybe whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed the alpha near. Whatever it was, Taeyong was grateful for the time they got together. He had missed it...it had almost felt like being back again in Ten's apartment, before everything burst up in his face. 

It was evident that Ten was itching to run away from him. And Taeyong was ready,  fully expecting a fight from him about not needing an escort home but the omega shocked him. Ten was quiet for a second, contemplating something before just nodding, and then walking towards the door. 

 

 

 

"You must have missed a lot of classes last week," Taeyong said in the car. It was too silent and Ten was looking out of the window, refusing to look at his face. The alpha missed how Ten used to stare back at his him defiantly, never cowering or looking away. Now Ten refused to meet his eye, as if scared Taeyong will be able to read some deep secret in them. 

"Nothing I can't handle. The course is ending anyway," said Ten. 

"Ending? So soon? You were here for only a few months," said Taeyong. 

"I wanted to leave," said Ten quietly with a shrug. 

Taeyong turned to look at the omega in shock.  _Ten was leaving? Already? No._

"Where are you going to?" Taeyong asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady. 

"Dunno...maybe I will visit home for a while. And then...to where the wind blows I guess," Ten says vaguely. 

"Am I the reason you are leaving?" Taeyong asked. He expects Ten to scoff and tell him to not give himself so much importance. But the omega surprises him again. 

"Partly yes," he says. Taeyong does not know what to reply to that. He was right...even if things had been different. Even if there had been no WinWin, he would only be caging a free bird. The rest of the ride remained painfully silent. 

 

 

 

 

"Ten!" he called out just as the omega is about to leave his car. 

"I will return your clothes later," Ten saif, seeming eager to get away. 

"No...keep them. Or throw them away if you don't want them...," said Taeyong. Ten made to move out again, but the alpha's hand enveloped his smaller ones, and before he knew it...he was being pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

"I am sorry," Taeyong whispered in his ear, "I am sorry I hurt you...I wish I had done things differently. I wish I had more time to show you that my feelings are genuine. I wish I could be sorry that I came into your life, but the times I had with you are some of the best memories of my life...So I can't regret them," he took a deep breath, inhaling Ten's scent for one final time, trying to memorize.

"And I don't think I can ever forget them either. Thank you for making me a better person and I am sorry it ended the way it did...that I fucked it all up. I am sorry I made you cry," Taeyong said,  pressing a kiss against the  omega's hair.

"Tae-"

"Just promise me this one thing. Never never change Tennie. Stay the way you are now, always...and be happy. Please be happy. And safe...don't be too reckless," he whispered. 

"Taeyong," Ten sighed as the alpha finally pulls away. Ten's lips are on him, soft and sweet, for the barest of seconds...disappear before he could fully fathom or respond.

"Take care of yourself, and I hope you will be a good alpha head. The kind your pack needs...," said the omega opening the door and getting out. 

"Will we ever see again?" the alpha couldn't help but ask. 

"I would hope not," said Ten and it was another dagger into Taeyong's already broken chest.

"It will be difficult for me...seeing you mated," the last part was a whisper and Taeyong felt like he might have imagined it. But he had seen Ten's lips move... the omega closing the door and walking away before he could even respond. 

The alpha was shocked... Had Ten just admitted that he did not want to see him with another mate? And yet he did not want to mate the alpha either? What did he mean by this?  Would this mean there was hope? 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really might have overdid it a bit with the sappiness. But I was in a sappy mood.

NOW

_"You are so cute," Taeyong said blowing raspberries onto Ten's stomach._

_"I am not cute," Ten replied, trying his best to wriggle away from Taeyong's hold._

_"The cutest fucking omega," Taeyong repeated, "my little wolf." Taeyong continued to coo._

_"Stop it Yongie," Ten protested even as his cheeks were tinted red._

_Taeyong moved up the omega's body to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the boy's scent deeply, "have I ever told you how delicious you smell  baby....makes me want to devour you whole," Taeyong whispered._

_"What's stopping you," Ten asked with a laugh, running his fingers down the alpha's back, his nails scraping the surface of his skin._

_Taeyong's lips slowly made his way from Ten's neck to his jaw, pressing kisses along the way till they met Ten's own...the omega parted his lips eagerly...letting Taeyong lick into his mouth and explore deeply._

_"You are so perfect," Taeyong muttered against Ten's lips, resting his forehead against the omega's._

_"I am not," Ten replied, "I assure you that I have my flaws."_

_"Don't care... For me, you are perfect," said Taeyong._

_Ten opened his mouth to dispute but Taeyong silence his mouth with his own, till the omega forgot whatever he had meant to say._

 

 

 

_"Yong," Ten's voice was soft. It was much later in the day, but the two were still in bed, blankets pushed to the edge of the bed, bodies entwined with each other and decorated with each others marks... Taeyong couldn't think of how the day could be more perfect._

_Well everyday with his omega was perfect...but these moments, where it was just the two of them, wrapped in their own tiny bubble, where Taeyong  could pretend that the world was just him and Ten...those were the absolute best._

_"Yes love," Taeyong replied, tightening his hold around Ten's lithe body. The omega was lying in the crook of his arm, making a pillow of his chest...tracing lazy patterns on his torso. They had been silent for a while, just basking in their afterglow._

_"I don't want this to end. Want to just pause time and remain like this forever," said the omega._

_"We have forever," said Taeyong._

_Ten smiled but Taeyong noted how it did not seem to reach his eyes, "Babe...you okay?"_

_"Everything is transitory...no one knows what's going to happen in the future. It will all change," Ten said shaking his head._

_"Except the way I feel about you," said Taeyong, "the world might end but I will still love you. Nothing will change that."_

_"You are so corny," Ten said with a laugh, "and you don't know how fast our world's can turn upside down."_

_"Maybe it's corny, but I meant it... What? I really do!" Taeyong insisted._

_When Ten still seemed to be laughing at him Taeyong turned slightly to see the omega's face better and whispered, "_ _Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.... remember this really well. Even if hell froze over. Or if the sun rose in the west, my love for you will only keep increasing everyday. Everything else might be susceptible to change, but not the way I feel about you. I will love you till my very last breath, even after that probably," said Taeyong._

_"What if I did something terrible, something that could make you hate me," whispered Ten._

_"You could do nothing they would make my feelings change Tennie," said Taeyong._

_"You don't know that," argued Ten, "I could hurt you really bad, so much so that you might hate the very sight of me."_

_"Even if you stabbed a knife through my heart, I will die happy because I will be dying in your arms," said Taeyong._

_"You are mad," Ten whispered, "do you have any idea what you do to me you crazy alpha?"_

_"I don't. But I will hope it involves you realizing that you are head over heels in love with me and agreeing to be my mate," said Taeyong._

_"I love you Taeyong...with all my heart I really do, I admitted that already," said Ten._

_"And yet you won't let me give you my mark," Taeyong said, "I know... I know it's stupid and barbaric...I get your arguments, I was just joking." the alpha added seeing the omega was about to protest._

_"No you were not," said Ten, "you still want to mate me."_

_"Maybe I do, but I respect your wishes...mated or not...you are with me. That's all that matters," said Taeyong._

_"Why is it so important?" Ten asked, "help me understand, what would it change? It will be the exact same as now. You and me...why does that stupid mark hold so much importance to you? I don't get it. I hate how it was once a way of claiming the omega as if they were some object..."_

_"No, no, no... It has nothing to do with that. Well maybe there is a small part of me that does want the world to see that mark and know you are mine...but it's more than that, infinitely more than that," Taeyong insisted._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's about belonging," said Taeyong._

_"That's the same-" Ten began to protest._

_"No. I don't want to claim you or own you Ten. I just....I can't even explain. It's stupid, forget it."_

_"Tell me..," Ten insisted, "you have heard my side a million times. And it's only fair I hear yours as well."_

_"I can't shake off that small part of me that wants us to be the definition of a family I guess," Taeyong whispered, "maybe it's because I never had that while growing up...a home, my mate and our pups. I didn't think I would ever want it... But with you, I want it so bad. So damn bad Tennie."_

_Ten was silent for a second, "I don't think I will be a good mate. Or a good parent. I am too flighty. All my life has been just about wandering around, I don't think I am capable of being rooted like that. I am sorry."_

_"And there is nothing wrong with that. We just have to find a compromise. We have found that, as I said...it doesn't matter...mated or not. I am yours. Forever," said Taeyong._

_"You sure? I don't allow take backs," said Ten._

_"Two hundred percent... And don't worry, if you feel flighty...or feel like wandering off, just tell me so that I can hold tight to your hand," Taeyong said taking Ten's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips._

_"So that I won't run off?" Ten asked with a smile._

_"No, so that you can take me with you," said Taeyong, "wander across the world if you like, but please don't leave me behind. I won't survive without you."_

_Ten's arms tightened around his torso and the omega pressed a kiss against his chest._

_"Don't let anyone else from your pack hear exactly how sappy you can get, Yuta will never let you live this down," he said._

_"I don't care. I will even shout it to the whole world," said Taeyong._

_"You are impossible," muttered the omega but Taeyong knew Ten was smiling against his chest and that meant everything._

 

 

 

"You promised you won't leave me alone," Taeyong muttered, "I told you I can't survive alone...why are you doing this? Hiding away from me."

It was almost dawn.  The alpha had spent yet another night searching the woods...at this point he knew it was futile, but he just couldn't give up....somehow in the early hours of the morning, he had found himself nearing the ruins of his old home. He had avoided the place since the day of the fire, but suddenly he hadn't been able to resist...and here he was.

Jaehyun had made plans to have it rebuilt but Taeyong had ordered everyone to stay the hell away. He hadn't wanted anyone near the house. So it had remained...burnt and broken. 

Now he was walking through the rooms like a ghost, searching for something...anything like a mad man. As each day passes, Taeyong knew he was growing worse. He hadn't been lying to the omega...  _I won't survive without you._

 

Their bedroom was completely destroyed, having faced the brunt of the fire and Taeyong lingered near the door.... _I should have never left you alone._

If he closed his eyes, he could pretend... The omega walking into his arms, demanding his hugs. The alpha swore he could even smell the barest traces of Ten's scent around him...he slowly dropped to the floor, his knees weak from exhaustion. Maybe when he opens his eyes later, it will all turn out to be a terrible nightmare and he will see Ten smiling and demanding hugs again. 

 

 

"Yong, wake up!" Yuta's voice was instant, pulling the alpha away from his slumber. He looked around at his surroundings, scrambling to his feet in the initial shock. 

"Everyone has been searching for you!" his friend was saying. But Taeyong was still looking around, the sun was bright... How long had he failed asleep for? 

"I am sorry...I jus-" Taeyong did not even know what to say to Yuta, "I couldn't sleep," he said finally.

"It's okay... We were just worried because you usually return from your runs by early morning," said Yuta. 

"How did you find me," Taeyong asked. 

"You are pretty predictable. The club is closed and Ten's apartment was empty, so this one seemed the next logical choice," said Yuta. 

"I-just... It's just-"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Tae, I get what you are going through," said Yuta beginning to walk away, his face a careful mask. Taeyong sometimes forgot that Yuta was suffering just as much as he was. That he had lost his love as well. 

"How do you do it?" he asked his friend. 

"Do what?"

"Survive without him."

Yuta turned and looked around at Taeyong, "we all have our own ways of grieving. Mine is just to withdraw inward it seems," he said. And Taeyong knew what he meant...he had seen how quiet and lost the alpha had become...it was as if he was there... And yet not quiet there, _lost_. 

 

"Taeil said I can shift again," Yuta said after a while. They had left the ruins and was slowly making their way back to the pack. Both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Hmm," Taeyong did not have anything else to add. 

"Call me when you go tonight," said Yuta making the alpha turn it him in surprise. 

"What?" asked Taeyong stopping in his tracks.

"Two is better than one. And I am going mad sitting around and waiting for some news. I will help you search," said Yuta. 

"Everyone else thinks it's futile," said Taeyong.

"I don't...so call me. You know what, I am coming even if you don't call me," said the alpha before walking away,  leaving a bewildered Taeyong behind. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts 💕


	26. Chapter 26

THEN

Taeyong's heart was heavy as he made his way back into his house. Ten's words were still ringing in his ears. What did he even mean? 

"You are back!" the voice startled the alpha and he looked around in shock. He had been too preoccupied to notice Yuta who was perched in his regular spot in the sitting room.

"Not now Yuta...," Taeyong said walking to the kitchen to find himself some water. He was really not in the state for a fight. And he knew it was coming. A big one. 

"Is the omega alright?"

"His name is Ten," Taeyong replied. 

"Yeah...Ten. How is he? You found him alright?"

"Yeah... He ran to the forest, I found him there," said Taeyong. 

"That was quick thinking. But still stupid of him to go out while his heat was so near," said Yuta. 

"He thought he had time...," Taeyong remembered the omega's words. He knew there was a story there...but what? 

"At least you found him in time. The forest was safer, but still anyone could have come upon him there too," said Yuta. 

Taeyong just hummed in ascent. He honestly did not want to think of the other scenarios. He was worried about Ten as it is... _he is leaving soon. They might never see again._

The alpha couldn't believe how deeply he had fallen for the omega in such a short span of time. Being apart from him was hard enough bow, when they were still in the same city. He couldn't imagine a situation where Ten was miles away... _Taeyong just becoming a distant memory in the omega's mind._

"The Northern councillors will be here soon," Yuta said.

"I am aware. I will be at there to welcome them," said Taeyong. 

"WinWin's parents will be there too," said Yuta. 

"I know," said Taeyong. 

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"Tell what?" Taeyong asked in confusion. 

"That you can't go forth with this union because you love another," said Yuta agastly. 

"What?" Taeyong asked in shock, "that will go really well I bet."

"I saw you that day. How you acted...before- before, I thought you were still playing around. But I saw the fear in your eyes when you felt Ten was in danger...you hit me...to defend him, you were willing to fight a whole room of alphas for him," said Yuta, "of course your dumbass had to go and fall in love."

Taeyong sat down on a recliner, putting his head between his hands. 

"I don't know what to do," he admitted to his friend. 

"I thought it was obvious, tell them you can't mate WinWin...or say fuck it and just mate Ten already," said Yuta, "how long can your father be angry for? You are his only heir...he will come around sooner or later."

"Why aren't you boiling over in anger about how unjust it is to WinWin," Taeyong asked in confusion. 

"It would be unjust to him to have a philandering asshole for a husband, which was what I was worried you would be. But this- WinWin is doing it for his family as much as you are," said Yuta, "he is not in love with you or anything... And anyways it will be more unfair to him if you marry him while loving another. Whether your father likes it or not, it seems like you have found your own mate. You and Ten love other and it's you both who should be together."

Taeyong scoffed, "quite unfortunate, but Ten does not feel the same."

"What?"

"He is leaving Yuta," said Taeyong, "I came back saying my final goodbyes to him. And before you ask... I tried. I laid my heart out and asked him to be my mate and he refused. I don't even blame him...why would he even want to be chained down to a pack and land which treats him like shit," said Taeyong, "and for whom? Me? Who made him a game for my friend's entertainment? He is sensible...he told me no, and walked away before I destroyed him whole. At least this way he will be living his life on his own terms... He will be happy."

"So you ended things with him?" Yuta asked in shock. Taeyong nodded.

"Yeah...It's over," Taeyong whispered, even as his heart refused to accept the same. 

"You are an idiot," said Yuta, "Why the hell aren't you fighting more for him."

"Because he doesn't want me!" Taeyong shouted back, "and I am not going to push him to accept a life which he absolutely loathes for my sake."

Yuta was about to reply, but his phone went off at the moment, "it's your father," he said pushing the phone to Taeyong and walking away. 

 

 

 

 

 

To say Taeyong hated every moment of the next day would be an understatement. His father had called, demanding he report to him immediately and since the moment he reached there things had been hectic as hell. The arrival of the councillors...the greetings, the pretentious and fake chatter. And of course the setting of their mating date. 

The young alpha had wanted to do nothing more than to scream, to tell his father to shove it and walk out...run away to a little matchbox of an apartment tucked away in the corner of the city, where a tiny omega would just cuddle him on the couch.

_How are you doing?_

The alpha knew he shouldn't have messaged. That it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He tried to defend it to himself as just checking up to see if the omega was doing alright after his heat. But deep in his heart he knew...he was just weak. 

_Fine I guess._

Taeyong hadn't been expecting a reply but it didn't mean that his heart didn't skip a beat when he received one. 

_Take it easy for a while._

He was sure the omega was at work. And knew Ten will only get angry if he tried to ask him to rest more. The alpha felt stressed, his discomfort from earlier just becoming tenfold. 

_I will. Don't worry._

Taeyong kept looking at the messages trying to decipher some deeper meaning in them. It was a Sunday, which defintely meant Ten would be at the club...which didn't help soothe his worries at all. He had promised himself to leave Ten alpne....but maybe he could drop by... _just casually._

Maybe he will just see if he was doing fine and leave immediately? He won't even go near Ten or try to talk to him...he will just see for himself that Ten was doing alright and then leave.

And it's not like he would even get to see Ten's face much longer. The omega said he would leave soon. But how soon? What if he was leaving already? What if he was gonna just...  _disappear._

Panic bubbled up in his heart as each second passed. He couldn't let the day before be the last time he ever saw Ten...it had been a good bye, a heart breaking one but the alpha just couldn't accept it. 

_You haven't left yet, have you?_

He did not even know if Ten would even tell him but he just had to try. He did not even know of Ten will understand what he was asking. 

_Not yet._

The alpha breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't ready...not yet. He just needed..... _needed to see him once more._

 

_You will be working tonight?_

_Yes._

Taeyong knew he had no choice. He was going to the club, he wouldn't be able to rest until he saw for himself that the omega was alright... And that he hadn't left the city. He began to look around trying to find a way to escape the house full of people whom he barely knew when his phone vibrated again. 

_I know what you are doing Taeyong. Don't._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Taeyong should go to the club or not? I am on two minds about this part so I will let you all choose. Vote for my poll on twitter.


	27. Chapter 27

NOW

"Li Yong Qin, how come there is next to nothing known about him anywhere? Even after our spies working day and night...we can find nothing on him," muttered Jaehyun, "not a picture, nothing on his upbringing, not his current name...absolutely nothing. How can someone be a complete blank?"

"Are we sure if he is even real?" Taeil asked skeptically. 

"He has to be. Who else could have brought the scattered pack together? Him being alive could be the only trigger that would make the Chinese regroup," said Doyoung. 

"Couldn't it be the alpha-omega pair? The younger kids. Especially the alpha...," asked Mark. 

"You don't still understand the Chinese. They worship the omega, Mark. Like they did his mother. I know that there were prayers held for his safety for years...even during the attack...after the alpha head fell in the war, the pack's priority was to save the Queen and the omega child," said Doyoung. 

"But the Queen was found dead," Jungwoo said. 

"And the baby was never found, Yong Qin disappears....so did the twins," said Jaehyun. 

"It's almost positive that the twins grew up in the North...as WinWin's siblings," said Doyoung. 

"How can you be so sure of that?" Yuta asked finally interrupting the conversation, "just because his parents had connections to the Chinese pack doesn't mean-"

"Our spies report that the alpha of the twins is set to mate Yukhei's brother, that's how...they were friends from a young age I think," interrupted Doyoung. 

"What?" Taeyong asked. 

"I warned you, the Chinese are looking to strengthen themselves. And North has deep ties to them which cannot be severed very easily. This union will mean direct linkage between the families at the head postion," said Doyoung.

"This could mean-" Yuta began. 

"North is already on the edge...and the treaty with us was merely signed to save themselves. But now, they are stronger than us...," said Jaehyun. 

"Is there no way to stop this union? They are still bound by treaty to be loyal to us," said Taeil. 

"If only we didn't break the treaty first. Taeyong hyung refusing to marry WinWin was a violation...," said Jaehyun. 

"I fail to see how it was," shouted Yuta. 

"What? Of course he broke the treaty-" said Taeil. 

"The treaty only mentions that an omega from the North pack would marry the future alpha head," said Yuta, "Taeyong renounced that title when he rejected WinWin. He declared himself an independent. I was the next alpha head, I was ready to marry WinWin...he loved me. We broke no treaty."

Taeyong was silent. Yes... It was his fault. But it was something he couldn't bring himself to regret. It had won him Ten after all... If anything, he regretted coming back....he remembered how liberated he had felt, giving it all up and walking away.  _Walking away to Ten. He should have ran... Ran with Ten like they planned. Why did he give in and return?  If they had ran, Ten would be by his side now._

"But Taeyong hyung returned-"

"Yukhei broke the treaty too," interrupted Mark. 

"He did not...he just postponed the mating," said Taeil.

"Well then ask him to abide by it now," said Mark. 

"Are you crazy? To marry Woo off to him?" Doyoung asked angrily.

"I am not going to send one of our omegas into their land. Especially not as Yukhei's mate," said Taeyong. 

"Do we have another idea as this point?" asked Taeil. 

"I think it's a good plan as any," Jungwoo spoke up at the moment. 

"Woo-"

"It's my choice? Right hyung...," Jungwoo asked Taeyong, "I thought you agreed that we omegas will be treated fair.... So isn't this my choice?"

"Bu-"

"I love Yukhei. I see nothing wrong with us demanding the treaty be upheld," said Jungwoo. 

"But does he love you? Why do you even think he will agree to this now," said Doyoung with a frown. 

"Talk to the North. I know he wouldn't refuse," Jungwoo said adamantly before walking out of the council room. 

"He is crazy...does he really think Yukhei gives a damn?" Yuta said agastly. 

"Why is he so confident Yukhei wouldn't refuse?" asked Jaehyun. 

"Because they are still in contact," said Taeyong slowly. 

"What?" 

"If anything, his confidence right now confirmed it... I don't know what Wong Yukhei wants but somehow he has won over Woo. Initially I thought Woo was being used to spy on us... But now I am not so sure," said Taeyong. 

"You don't think he loves Woo, do you? You said Yukhei is in love with Ten," said Jaehyun.

"Well he might have realised its useless. After all Ten made his choice rather evident... He even became our pack...giving up being an independent to be with Taeyong," said Yuta. 

 

"Try contacting the Northerners," Taeyong said to Doyoung. 

"But hyung-"

"You heard him. It's his choice...and if he is that confident, we might as well see," said Taeyong. 

"But what if it's a trap, what if he is really gonna use Woo," said Jaehyun. 

"Let's see how the North replies first," said Taeyong rising from his seat. He was curious...He had been rather quiet. Was he mourning Ten too? Or did he know something... Taeyong couldn't help but still feel that Yukhei was connected to everything somehow... And  _Ten..._ the fight had been near the North boundaries. He had combed every inch of land he could think off. What if he had gone into the North territories? What if the Northerners found him first? 

_And Woo. What did Yukhei plan to do with him? What exactly was the northern alpha playing at?_


	28. Chapter 28

Then

The club was busy...as usual. Once one of his regular haunt, Taeyong was now beginning to detest the place. He hated that Ten had to work here...it only served to make him extremely anxious, worrying about the omega's safety. 

His eyes scanned the familiar bar, looking for a familiar mop of black hair, the club was busy as per usual so Taeyong knew Ten would be engaged. Finally he caught sight of the omega, but he wasn't serving... but instead seemed to be busy talking to someone...an alpha. 

Taeyong moved closer, trying to judge whether he needed to intervene. If he created a scene unnecessarily, it would only anger Ten more. 

The alpha looked strangely familiar... And as he drew closer, it hit Taeyong...Yukhei.  _What was he doing here? And how did he know Ten?_

"We shouldn't be talking... And you shouldn't even be here Xuxi," Ten was saying, "I told you not to come after me."

"How can I not?" Yukhei asked taking Ten's hand in his. Taeyong frowned, as the omega made no move to push the alpha's hand away, "You just left...this is so fucking dangerous and you left all alone. You could have asked me to come along and I would have done it within a heartbeat-"

"I wanted to be alone. This is something I had to do alone to prove my-Taeyong!" Ten cut his words off seeing the alpha who had been listening in. 

Yukhei turned around in surprise, but Taeyong wasn't looking at him, his eyes, still glued to the hand that Yukhei had still holding onto. 

"I thought I asked you to not come here," said Ten. 

"How do you know each other?" Taeyong asked. 

"I could ask the same about you both as well," Yukhei retaliated, looking between Ten and Taeyong who were both staring hard at each other.

"Taeyong... Please leave. Xuxi, you too," Ten said finally pulling his hand away from the alpha. 

"Xuxi?" Taeyong muttered. He had heard WinWin call the alpha by that name once or twice. How did Ten know it? How did they know each other? 

"It's what friends call me," said Yukhei. 

"And that's what you are?  _Friends?_ " asked Taeyong. 

"I would say we are much more," Yukhei said with a smile, looking at Ten..."he is-"

"I thought I asked you both to leave," Ten said, interrupting the alpha. 

"I need to talk to you," Taeyong replied, watching from the corner of his eye as Yukhei frowned. 

"We don't have anything more to-"

"Ten minutes...just give me ten minutes," Taeyong said.

He didn't know what convinced the omega, whether it was his face or the pleading tone of his voice...but finally Ten nodded. 

"I will talk to you later Xuxi," Ten said, walking out from behind his counter. 

Taeyong felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he followed behind Ten, and it only multiplied as he turned around and watched the dark cloud that was Yukhei's face. 

 

 

 

"What do you want?" Ten asked once they were out of the club. The omega had led him to the back exit... Into an alley which was relatively empty. 

"How do you know Yukhei?" Taeyong asked. 

"Really? Is that what you wanted to talk?" Ten asked. Taeyong remained stoic, his face demanding an answer... And finally Ten relented. 

"He is my friend...his mom is Thai, so we grew up together for a while," said Ten.

"Is he that alpha?" Taeyong asked.

"What do you mean," Ten asked with a frown.

"It's so evident...he is in love with you," said Taeyong. 

"Seriously Taeyong? Did you really call me out for this ridiculousness? He is my friend and nothing more...and he is set to mate one of your pack's omegas," said Ten, before starting to turn around and leave. 

"I am set to mate an omega of the Northern pack...did not stop me from falling in love with you," said Taeyong, "I saw the way he looks at you Ten, it's like you hung the moon, like you are the center of his world... I can see it clearly, because his feelings mirror my own," said Taeyong. 

"And you made all these assumptions in under five minutes," Ten said turning back to face the alpha, "if this is all you had to say, I am leaving. And please don't bother me anymore. Your mate doesn't deserve to be slighted thus."

"He is not my mate yet," Taeyong insisted. 

"He will be soon enough," Ten replied, "he does not deserve this disrespect. You should be spending time with him and-"

"How can I when all I can think about is you?" Taeyong interrupted. 

"Tae-"

"I love you. I can't imagine myself with another omega. I can't love him. I can't mate him or be with him. How can I when he is not you?" Taeyong asked cupping the omega's face in his hand.

"I just love you so much Ten...I know you don't feel the same. But please don't ask me to forget you, because I can't," Taeyong could feel the omega's breath fanning his face and  his eyes fell closed, their foreheads touching each other, and then somehow suddenly it was their lips...Taeyong did not know if it was him or Ten that imitated it, and he did not care... All that mattered was Ten's lips against his, meeting hesitantly at first, and then again, more insistant and demanding. 

Taeyong groaned, parting his lips and letting the omega explore his mouth, enjoying the way Ten's lips mirrored his own sense of desperation. His hands had moved down from Ten's face to his neck and down, finally holding tight onto his waist and pulling the omega flush against his skin. 

"Tae-" Ten moaned and Taeyong kissed him even harder, licking into the omega's mouth and letting their tongues clash harshly. He tried to put in all the words he couldn't say into the kiss...his need, desperation and love, hoping Ten would understand. Hoping Ten will reciprocate. And in a way he did, the omega's lips on his were just as desperate and needy...as if he was a parched man seeing water after weeks. 

Even as they parted for air, Taeyong refused to release his hold on the omega, instead pressing kisses across his jaw. 

"Taeyong," Ten sighed and the alpha finally looked at the boy, startled by the extreme sorrow in the omega's eyes... It was just for a split second, and then Ten was blinking, the impenetrable mask back on, his hand pushing against the alpha's chest, demanding he be freed. 

The moment Taeyong let him free of his grip Ten turned to walk away, but the alpha grasped onto his hand. 

"Don't leave," the alpha said, his voice pleading to even his own ears. 

"We can't...," Ten said, "just go back to your omega Taeyong."

"You are my omega. I can't see anyone else in that postion. You are all I want Ten...all I want and all I need," Taeyong insisted.

Ten turned around again, his face now hardened, not betraying even a hint of the earlier vulnerability, "prove it," he whispered. 

"What? Prove-"

"If I am all you need...Prove it to me Taeyong," Ten said, freeing his hand from the alpha. 

"Ten-"

"You can't, can you? I knew it. You love your pack, your father, your friends...you love them all way too much to give it all up for a random roadside omega," said Ten, "In a few months, you will feel different. I am just a passing fancy... A challenge as your friends would say.  Soon you will learn to love your new mate...and I will be but a distant memory," Ten continued with a sad smile.

"That's not-"

"Let's end this....whatever it is that we have going on. Let's end it all now. Please don't come searching for me again. We part here. Now. Best of luck Lee Taeyong," said Ten, walking away before the alpha could say anything more. 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like things are beginning to be confusing. So let me clarify how things are so far. 
> 
> Korean Pack 
> 
> Alpha Leader- Taeyong  
> His right hand - Yuta  
> Other council members - Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil, Jungwoo, Mark
> 
> Northern Pack
> 
> Next Alpha Leader -Lucas. His mother is Thai and he grew up in Thailand for a while, which is how he knows Ten. He has an omega brother.  
> WinWin- son of a prominent council member of the pack. He has twin siblings. 
> 
> Chinese Pack
> 
> The alpha leader and queen of this pack had three children. Li YongQin, the eldest is an omega and is the next in line to be the leader. The other two kids are twins, one an alpha, and the other on omega. 
> 
> The alpha leader and Queen were killed in the war by Taeyong's father who was in love with the Queen. The whereabouts of the three children remain unknown. The Chinese rever their omegas a lot and therefore, YongQin is believed to be the true heir who can bring the whole pack together again. 
> 
> Thai Pack
> 
> Ten was a part of this pack, but left it after he turned 18 because he preferred an independent life. (suspicious)

NOW

"Are you worried?" Yuta asked Taeyong. The sun was slowly beginning to show its head in the North. They were finally walking back to the pack, yet another sleepless night in the woods having proven fruitless. 

Taeyong gave a dry laugh, "Worry? My omega had been missing for months...he could be mortally injured and alone. He could be captured by someone again. He could be-" Taeyong paused, "my pack is on the verge of ruin with half of them turning on the other because of me. My Father died with his council, one of my closest friends turning out to be their killer...Don't you think I have passed the state of worrying a long while back."

"I meant are you worried about the Chinese?" Yuta clarified. 

Taeyong sighed, "you mean, am I worried about this mythical Li YongQin?"

"Mythical? He is starting to look rather real," said Yuta, "Doyoung and Jaehyun have both been scavenging to find more information on him."

"And did they find anything?"

"Nothing huge but the Chinese are really rebuilding. The pack has reoccupied their abandoned lands. It's still surprising that YongQin even survived...Your father was determined to finish off the Chinese line after all. Especially anyone related to the Queen."

"He was obsessed with her," muttered Taeyong. 

"You remember it?" Yuta asked in surprise. 

"I was young," said Taeyong, "but I won't forget how much it devastated my mother. Seeing your alpha pining away for another omega... _he as good as killed her himself,"_ said Taeyong. 

Yuta was silent as Taeyong remained lost in his thoughts, "I always hated him...But it's scary how similar he and I are,"  the alpha head said finally. 

"You are nothing like your father Taeyong. Your mother would be proud of you."

"I would have been my father..."  _if not for Ten._ "I came so close to doing to WinWin exactly what my father did to my mother."

He knew he would never have stopped loving Ten. Even mated to another, his heart would have belonged to Ten...and he would have been treating WinWin the same way his father had treated his mother. 

"But you didn't. You freed him, and yourself. He always respected you for it. That you talked to him first, and not to your father or the northern council," said Yuta. 

 Taeyong sighed. He remembered that night all too well. It was the night that marked the end. But also the dawn of something pure...and so sacred to him. He remembered how he felt reborn that day. WinWin had played a huge role in that.  

 

_"Why did you ask if we can meet?" WinWin asked. Night had fallen, and they were sitting just a little away from the house WinWin's family was currently occupying. Taeyong looked at the omega...like really looked at him. In less than twenty four hours, they were set to marry. For more than a week and half since Ten bid him farewell, he had been in absolute agony, and even when he messaged WinWin he had no idea what he was going to say. But now facing the this omega... He suddenly felt like he knew what he had to do._

_Because Ten was right. He was slighting WinWin. Disrespecting him all along._

_"I realized we never talked a lot," said Taeyong and watched the omega's face._

_"You seemed rather busy," said WinWin._

_"I am sorry. You were in this alien land and I should have helped you-" said Taeyong._

_"It's alright. Your friend Yuta is very kind. He helped me a lot," said WinWin._

_"I am glad," said Taeyong._

_"Did you just call me to apologize for that?" WinWin asked after a moment of awkward silence._

_"No...I have a lot more to apologize for," said Taeyong, "I am sorry for disrespecting you."_

_"Disresp-"_

_"I haven't led a good life WinWin. I have been a terrible person. Arrogant. Willful. Ignorant...I thought I owned the world because I was the next alpha head. I thought I could claim anything, own anything....that everyone else was beneath me-" said Taeyong._

_"You don't seem like that now. You have always been respectful to me," said WinWin._

_"Because I changed. I met someone who taught me better," said Taeyong, "h-he showed me so much in life. I didn't even see it coming. ..It started as a game and me thinking I can break him but instead... I found myself breaking, changing for the better...he made me see what it means to live, and love. He made me appreciate hard work. Made me realize that your status doesn't determine your abilities. He made me look around and really see the world... And just-he just-" Taeyong stopped to look up at the omega before him. He expected WinWin to look angry or distressed, but he seemed strangely calm._

_"He seems like a remarkable person," said the omega._

_"He is...He is everything I never knew I needed. He grounds me and he makes me want to be better. I just...I fell really bad for him. Didn't even stand a chance to be honest. .. It just happened before I could even pull away or warn myself. I am just so in love with him...with everything about him," said Taeyong, coveing his face with his hands, "and I don't think I will be able to forget him or love another omega. He thinks I will move on, but I know I won't. He is it for me. For life. He rejected me, but I know he is my mate...the only one I will ever have." he could hear_ _WinWin take a deep breath but he continued...needing to get it all out._

_"So... I am sorry. I know it's unfair and downright cruel to you. But I c-can't...I can't go ahead with this marriage. Or with our mating. Because doing either of that would be even more cruel to you. You are a lovely omega, but I can't forget Ten," said Taeyong._

_"The boy at that restaurant that you kept watching, that was him, wasn't it?" WinWin said, and Taeyong nodded, his head still bowed down._

_"It was obvious even then," said WinWin, making Taeyong look up, "that you loved him."_

_The omega took one of Taeyongq's hand in his, "I appreciate your honesty alpha."_

_"Why aren't you angry at me," asked Taeyong._

_"Ours is a marriage of convinence Taeyong... I heard a lot about you before coming here. Downright terrible things to be honest. I was prepared for a life of absolute horror...This is a surprising turn if events for me, but nothing in comparison to what I came ready to face," said WinWin._

_"I am sure most of the stories were true," Taeyong said with a sigh._

_"You said your omega rejected you," said WinWin after a second, "he does not feel the same then?"_

_"He-," Taeyong sighed, "he doesn't trust me. Not that he has any reason to either. He thinks I will forget him soon enough. I made the mistake...mads sure he will never believe a word I say because I hurt him really bad. But how much ever he deny it... I know it that he still feels something for me...he still cares. He worries about me. His eyes, they were so sad the last time I met him...and I wanted to kill myself for being the reason for it all. He never let's his walls down, but he did for me...even after I hurt him so bad. He  trusted me with  parts of himself he never shows to others. He let me take care of him though he hates being vulnerable before an alpha. He let me hold him and-," Taeyong paused, realising he was getting carried away. He bit his lips trying to not return into the dark pit of longing and agony he had bee swirling in for the whole of last week._

_"Maybe then prove it to him," said WinWin pulling him out of his thoughts, "prove to him that he is the one for you. And that you can be trusted."_

_Taeyong gve a dry laugh, "he said the same. To prove it. But I don't believe he thinks I will do anything. He genuinely thinks my words just...words."_

_"Prove him wrong then," said WinWin, before it's too late."_

_"But you-"_

_"Don't worry about me. I am not in love with you," said WinWin._

_Taeyong sighed. He knew what he had to do. Did he have the courage to face his father? And his pack?_

_"Would you rather live forever in regret and wonder about what could have been? Or would you rather take the chance and see what happens?" asked WinWin._

_Taeyong closed his eyes. Would Ten even care? Would he be happy? Or angry?_

_"Don't do it for him...," said WinWin, "or for me for that matter. Choose what will make you happy Taeyong."_

_Taeyong rubbed his eyes with the pad of his hands. What made me him happy? The images of Ten and him cuddled together in the ratty couch in Ten's apartment came to his mind. It was simple. It was happiness._

_The alpha nodded. He had made up his mind even before, bit talking to WinWin solidified his decision._

_Taeyong finally rose to his feet, "if I am not at the altar tomorrow-"_

_"I will know that you chose to be brave," said WinWin who also rose up from his seat._

_"Best of luck Taeyong," the omega said with a smile,  before turning away to walk back to the house._

_"Wait," Taeyong said, making WinWin turn back._

_"Can I ask about you and Yuta?"_

_"You can ask...but doesn't mean I will answer," said WinWin._

_"Bu-"_

_"Give your friend some courage if you have some to spare... And tell him to come talk to me. Preferably before you pull your stunt and all hell breaks loose," said WinWin before  walking away leaving behind a surprised alpha._

_Taeyong was beginning to realize that he had misjudged the northern omega... He just appeared silent and demure. The alpha had a feeling that WinWin was actually a spitfire..and that Yuta probably had no clue what he was going into._

_But he didn't have long to dwell on it...he had to meet his father. And WinWin's parents. And then.... Ten. If he hasn't left Korea yet. The thought sent panic running through his veins. He can't have.... Not yet._

 

 

"This YongQin must be nearly our age," mused Yuta, "how the hell did he remain hidden? And yet manage to bring his pack back together." Taeyong was pulled out of his thoughts as Yuta once more began to contemplate about the Chinese omega's story. 

"He obviously has allies," muttered Taeyong, "I am sure North has been helping him secretly all along. Many other packs as well I bet. Why wouldn't they? The justice was on the side of the Chinese. My Father was a tyrant who merely inspired fear, not loyalty."

"I am still surprised about how worshipped this omega is. Doyoung was telling me about how the remaining Chinese pack who were mostly omegas, used to pray for him to appear and save them," said Yuta, "for them, he is a symbol of hope...their proof that omega's are no less than others."

Taeyong was silent. He still did not know what he felt about the rumors about the Chinese that were becoming louder as the days passed. They were a threat to his pack, but only with the aid of the North.

The North which would soon be under Yukhei. North where maybe Ten currently was. Had Yukhei's pack found his omega? Did that mean Ten was safe? Taeyong still remembered the pool of blood that surrounded Ten....how badly injured must be he be to not run back to him? Why wasn't he coming back to Taeyong? Did Yukhei do something? 

_At least let me know you are alright. That you survived the fall. Just come back to me Ten...come home._

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

THEN

_"Why are you here so late?" his father was in his study and standing there before him, Taeyong felt like a little kid again, about to be scolded for something he did wrong. But not this time...He had done nothing wrong. At least not in his eyes._

_"You should be sleeping now, the ceremony is early-"_

_"I don't want this marriage," said Taeyong, looking at his father's face the first time since he walked into the room._

_"I know you don't, you have made your views very clear. And I have mine. Go sleep now," his father replied._

_"I love another omega," shouted Taeyong._

_"The boy who calls himself independent and prances around that club, I heard of that," his father's voice was bored._

_"Da-"_

_"Do whatever you want with that boy. Nobody is stopping you. I am just asking you to mate the omega from North, doesn't mean you can enjoy the other flavours. Though I had hoped you would have had a better taste... But it's your life I guess. Just keep your side bitch away from WinWin's ears-"_

_"He is not a side bitch, or some random club slut. I love him," seethed Taeyong._

_"As I said, to each their own. But keep it-" said his father._

_"I don't want to hide it. Why should I? I want to mate him, have a family with him," said Taeyong._

_His father rubbed his forehead in frustration, "sometimes I wish you would use that brain in your head as more than a mere decoration.Think logically Taeyong. What's more important? Alliance with WinWin means that we have more power over the North...you will need that when you become the alpha head. I go to great extents to ensure my son will have no difficulties when he has to rise to power and what does my son do? Talks about love and having a family with a dirty little bitch," he shouted._

_"Go mate your club whore for all I care. Have one child or ten with him. But tomorrow you will be at the ceremony to marry WinWin. And you will mate him first....do whatever the hell you want after that, but this....you better not disobey me on this," he continued._

_"Or else? Taeyong's voice wasn't loud but it didn't waver. When he walked into the room,  he had expected the conversation to turn out this way after all. "Or else what Dad? Why if I did not come to the ceremony?"_

_"Then you won't be my heir anymore," his father replied, looking at him square in the face, "you would have no right to this home or this pack. You will not be my heir or my son."_

_Taeyong nodded, "Alright. If that's how it is... I will save you the trouble now itself. You don't have to disown me, I will leave on my own. I am no longer your heir or your pack. I would like to declare myself as an independent."_

_"Taeyong-"_

_"I already talked to WinWin as well as his parents. So don't worry about that...and the pack, I will let them know as well. Goodbye father," Taeyong said, looking directly at his face._

_"You are really giving it all up for some-"_

_"You abused him thrice and I remained silent. I wouldn't the next time, so don't. And no, this is not for him but for myself. All my life, I have lived in fear of you, lived wanting to get to your approval and yet hating you to the core for all that you did to my mother. And now I am finally standing up for myself....if I marry WinWin for your sake, my mother's soul would never forgive me. Because I will be you all over again," said Taeyong._

_He didn't want to stay there any longer... Didn't even want to see the man's face any longer. so he turned around and quickly made his way out of the room... He had nothing more to say. In fact he had nothing more to do in this place._

 

 

Taeyong could hear the rain pelting out outside his car. He had no idea how long he had been sitting here...it was nearly dawn. Hours since he left his father's home and his pack. He expected to be sad, to be terrified, to be worried... And yet all he could feel was relief. It was like an anvil hanging over his head was removed. He felt like he could breathe. That he could finally walk or run or scream without being scared of anything... Well anything except...  

Taeyong looked again to the apartment in the distance. He didn't know why he was hesitating. He wanted to run up...take  _him_ in his arms and hold him. Cry out his feelings, our his fucking heart out to the boy. To get on his freaking knees and beg him to give him another chance if that was what it took. But a nagging worry held him back...  _What if he asks you to leave again? What if he just laughs?... No Ten wouldn't. Would he?_

The alpha tried to tell himself that it didn't matter what Ten decided. If the omega still wanted nothing to do with him...If he still wanted to go far away from him... Taeyong would let him go. He wouldn't cling on and try to change his mind. He wanted Ten's happiness after all. If it wasn't with him even now...Taeyong will just have to learn to live with it. 

With that thought in his head, he finally stepped out of the car, ignoring the rain, which fully drenched him by the time he walked into the building. He was running on so much adrenaline since the beginning of the night...And it was at its peak now, as he was about to have the most important confrontation of them all.

Anticipation was building high, his every nerve ending on edge.... He hadn't seen Ten in more than a week, and the very thought of getting to see the omega's face was making his heart beat like a loud drum. A part of him was worried that Ten might already have left....he couldn't have... If he did, Taeyong would travel to the fucking end of the world searching for him. 

He banged on the boy's door and waited for response...his arms and legs were jittery with nerves.Was the apartment empty? Why weren't there any noises? Did Ten really leave? Or was he just sleeping? 

It seemed forever before he heard noises from inside and Taeyong was once more on edge as the door finally was being opened. 

"Taeyong-" Ten's voice filled with sleep but it quickly became replaced with shock as he took in the state of the alpha before him,"you are feaking drenched...what are you even doing here!" 

"I did it," Taeyong replied. He had sat in the car for hours trying to frame an eloquent speech to tell the omega, but now facing him all Taeyong could say was, "I broke off my wedding."

"What?" Ten asked in shock. And then he seemed to take in how the alpha was shaking from the cold he and quickly pulled him into the apartment.

"Ten-"

"You are a fucking idiot," the omega cursed, quickly moving about to find a towel, "but we will dicuss that after you are dry," he said, pushing the alpha to the washroom and throwing a pair of clothes at him. 

"These-"

"Yeah, they are yours. You gave them to me..after my heat," muttered Ten, "Just go change and dry your freaking hair," he continued hurriedly. 

Ten's voice left to room for arguemtn and Taeyong quickly obeyed deciding that his speech would come off better if he wasn't cold and shivering to his bones...and as much as he tried he couldn't ignore the faint spark in his heart.  _Ten had kept his clothes._

 

 

When he came out of the washroom, finally dry, he found the omega sitting on the couch, cross legged, frowning, apparently lost in his thoughts. It was only as he was about to walk towards him that Taeyong noticed the half filled boxes in the room...  _he really was leaving then._

The alpha sighed and moved towards the couch, slowly pushing himself down next to Ten, careful not to touch him. Taeyong knew the omega wouldn't want to be touched without permission. He didn't have the right...yet. But being next to him...close enough like this... Taeyong just felt content.

"What do you mean you broke off the wedding?"asked Ten after a moment. 

"What I said. I talked to WinWin and his parents...told them I can go through with it," said Taeyong. 

"For me?" Ten asked. 

"Not just for you. It's for myself too. And for WinWin too. Wouldn't it be a terrible life. To be in love with one and married to another. Or to watch your mate pine away for another?" asked Taeyong. Ten watched his face queitly for a while. 

"How did your father react?" he finally asked .

Taeyong was silent for a second, "as I had expected him to," he looked down, not wanting to see the omega's expression. He did not want the sympathy... Not from anyone. Especially not from Ten. 

"Are you okay?" Ten asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Taeyong said, taking a deep breath, "I feel better. These past few months have been just so much stress...and now I feel like all of that weight has been lifted off my shoulders," said Taeyong.

Ten nodded and then fell silent...his mind probably whirling with a hundred more questions. 

"You know what could make me feel a bit more better though," Taeyong said after a moment. Ten turned to him again, looking worried, "a hug. I could really use one now. And you give the best ones...its always warm and-"

Taeyong did not get to complete his sentence as the omega threw his hands around his neck, moving so fast, almost climbing onto his lap to hug him better. Taeyong inhaled deeply, finally feeling his body relax as he was enveloped in Ten's scent, finally feeliing his mind quieten down...Finally feeling  _home._

They probably stayed like that for ages, Ten refusing to let go, even when Taeyong tried to pull away wanting to see the omega's face. He knew Ten was burying his tears on his shoulders, not wanting to show them and Taeyong let him hide it away, just hugging tight... Holding onto the bundle of warmth. 

"I love you," the alpha whispered into the omega's hair, "I can never forget you and I can never move on. It's only you Tennie, always."

"Why? Your pack-" Ten said finally pulling back to face the alpha. His face was red and the omega quickly rubbed it, wiping any sign of tears from his cheeks. 

 "I don't have a pack," replied Taeyong. 

"Tae-"

"I didn't want to be in a place where I wouldn't be able to freely love the person I wented to love...," said Taeyong, "I would rather be alone than be with those that can't accept me for myself." 

The omega fell silent, "I want to thank you," said Taeyong, making Ten look up at him.

"For giving me the courage. For making me see what I really wanted and needed. You are so brave Ten... And you make want to be brave...," said Taeyong. 

"When I asked you to prove it... I didn't think you would-I mean, I didn't mean for you to-"

"I know you didn't. I did it for my sake as much as for ours. So you don't have to feel guilty, said Taeyong, "...or obliged."

"Obliged?"

"To put up with me...or you know, to give me another chance. If you still want to leave, I wouldn't stop you," said Taeyong. 

"Yongie-"

"I do hope you won't mind a plus one in your adventures, but no pressure," said Taeyong trying to lighten up and smile. 

"You want to come along with me?" Ten asked in shock. 

Taeyong nodded, "To where the wind blows... Though I would love to see Thailand and meet your parents too. You can just tell them that I am a friend or something if-"

The rest of his words were silenced by a pair of lips that were pressed hard to his own...Taeyong moaned as the omega moved on his lap, snuggling closer... once more wounding his hands around his neck, this time tugging hard at his hair to tilt his face to kiss him better. He let Ten lead the kiss, letting the omega lick into his mouth and explore his mouth...he loved the way Ten was holding him tight, and kissing him as if he was afraid this was all a dream he might wake any second from. 

Ten whined as Taeyong broke the kiss for air, but easily let himself be laid down on the couch, as the alpha began to mouth at his jaw and neck, desperate to not break their connection. Ten keened as he was kissed along the line of his neck, Taeyong licking down a stripe over his pulse point before moving to his collarbones. But the omega was already tugging at his hair, needing to feel his lips on his again, which Taeyong obliged again, connecting their lips and kissing him hard.

It was Ten who began to ground his hips against the alpha, desperate for friction. And Taeyong groaned into Ten's mouth in pleasure. The omega only began to get more frantic, desperate for more and grinding hard against him... 

"Baby-"

"Bedroom," Ten gasped, "please."

Taeyong was about to protest and say they should talk more first, but the way Ten was looking at him, he felt the words die in his throat.  _They had their whole life to talk. Tomorrow. The day after. Forever._

Before he knew it, his lips were back on Ten's, and he was rising from the couch with the omega held securely in his arms as he made his way to the bedroom. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue with this scene or do I go to the morning after?


	31. Chapter 31

NOW

"I need to have a word with you hyung," Jungwoo's request had caught Taeyong by surprise. But he had agreed, knowing that it's something he should have done before. It was evident that the omega had secrets after all and perhaps he was finally ready to divulge them. Which is how Taeyong found himself leaving the tiny apartment he preferred to hole up in, to pay a visit to the omega. 

"Why here?" Taeyong asked him when they met. He had found the omega in a corner of the pack's archives...books and sheets sprawled out next to him. It wouldn't be unusual for Doyoung to be found buried in manuscripts here... But not Jungwoo.

"Everything that happened got me rather curious about packs and our history. So I had been doing a bit of reading up," said Jungwoo, "and this placed seemed as good as any for a meet up. I have a feeling that you hate being in the council room," said Jungwoo. 

"You are perceptive," said Taeyong. 

"It's hard not to notice. We all know you did not want this position or the power," said Jungwoo. 

"Why did you want to meet?" Taeyong asked, not wanting to discuss that topic. 

"To talk about Yukhei of course," said Jungwoo. 

"Li-"

"I want to start by saying I have always remained in touch with Yukhei. I am sorry I hid it before... But the council was absolutely sure he was behind everything and I didn't want to reveal we were talking...you would have demanded I cut ties," said Jungwoo. 

"I suspected it," admitted Taeyong, "originally I thought he must be using you. But now I am beginning to think-"

"Yukhei had never once asked me details about our pack and even if he did, I wouldn't have ever divulged anything," insisted Jungwoo. 

"What else would he want with you?" asked Taeyong, "clearly, he is looking for something."

"Is it that difficult to believe that he could just love me, hyung?" asked Jungwoo. 

"Woo... He is in love with Ten. He has said it to my face... That he believes Ten will come to him at the end...he-"

"He loves me too," Woo said quietly. 

"He is fooling you-"

"For what exactly? You heard Doyoung hyung. His pack doesn't need us. His brother is marrying the Chinese alpha, he doesn't need our...," argued Jungwoo. 

"You don't know what-"

"I am not saying he doesn't love Ten hyung, but he cares for me...," Jungwoo interrupted. 

"The North hasn't even given us an answer...," said Taeyong. 

"They will soon. And when they do, if they say they want to continue the treaty and go forth with the marriage...I hope you won't say no," said Jungwoo. 

"Do you really want to spend you life with a man who loves another? Hoping he will love you one day?" asked Taeyong. 

Jungwoo sighed, "Before he left back to North...he made a promise to me. He said, if said if he marries me one day...it will be because his heart is ready to accept me... He promised he won't ever marry if he was in love with someone else. And that he had learnt that lesson from you and Ten hyung," said Jungwoo.

"So-"

"If the North gives a positive reply-"

"There could still be a trick behind it...You can't blindly believe-" Taeyong paused, seeing Woo's resolute face, "as the alpha head, I have to consider what's the best for each member of my pack, I won't let you walk into danger...you might trust Yukhei. But he needs to prove himself to me as well as the others." 

"Let the Northners reply first. If it's a positive response...I will think and decide on how to proceed," he said, finally patting the omega's back.

"I am not saying no," the alpha said to the omega who looked solemn, "politically, we need this treaty to stand. But I won't do it at your expense. That doesn't mean you opinion on this matter won't be important either. You love him...and if he is able to convince me of the sincerity of his feelings, I wouldn't stand in the way...despite my personal conflicts with him." said Taeyong.

"Thank you," said Jungwoo, "that's the best I could have hope for. And you know he is not a bad guy. Ten hyung only had nice things to say about him and you know hyung is a great judge of character."

"You have talked to Ten about Yukhei?" Taeyong asked in surprise. 

"I wanted to know more about him. And maybe- Yukhei loved Ten hyung and I thought if I became more like him maybe then-"

"Kim Jungwoo-"

"Ten hyung already called me out on it," Jungwoo hurried to explain, "He saw what I was trying to do and told me to never compromise on who I was. And told me to kick Yukhei's ass to shape."

Taeyong could totally imagine his mate saying that. He could imagine the way his face would have looked...the way his eyes would be-

"I miss him," Jungwoo's words caught him by surprise, "both him and WinWin hyung."

The alpha was silent. He knew Ten had found comradeship with WinWin and Jungwoo. It had been an unlikely friendship that had baffled everyone...especially Taeyong, but he had kept quiet, glad that Ten found friends in the pack and was not feeling suffocated and chained like he had feared the omega would.  

Woo had bee initially hesitant and wary of Ten, aware of Yukhei's feelings for the omega. But eventually they had bonded, Woo surprisingly finding more in common with the two foreign omegas than his own packmates. Taeyong looked at Jungwoo now and realised that in his own sorrow, he had not thought of how the omega must have felt losing two of his closefriends.

"I miss him too," Taeyong finally replied, still incapable of adding more.

Jungwoo sighed, "you can talk to us hyung, please don't hold it all in like this."

Taeyong was quiet. The alpha did not think he was could discuss his omega...Ten was in his thoughts every second but to speak about his omega to anyone else...he couldn't. Their moments were theirs alone...Each too precious for him to even think about sharing. So he rose from his seat, "I have some work to finish...so if we are done, I will leave now."

Jungwoo nodded, realising that the alpha did not want to engage in the conversation. Taeyong tried his best to smile at him, but he knew it must have come off more like a grimace than anything else.

 _Maybe he would be able to do it sometime in future. But right now, he couldn't imagine having a conversation about Ten...it would just have him break down into a million pieces again.._.which he couldn't afford to do, not when the pack needed him. So he began to turn away and walk out, when a leaf of paper among the things scattered on the table caught his eye.  

"What's this?" the alpha asked, pulling out the leaflet. 

"This? A black wolf. Gorgeous... Isn't she?" asked Jungwoo. 

"How do you know it's a she?"

"It's just a sketch someone made, imagining what the Chinese queen would have looked like in wolf form...she was a black furred omega," said Jungwoo.

Taeyong's fingers traced the drawing softly. His heart had skipped when he saw the image. It looked beautiful... the way it brought up memories...of  _pitch black fur and endless nights near a lake..._ _a playful black wolf who made him chase after him, who fought and tackled him into the water and then later nipped at his ears and whined for his attention._

Taeyong swallowed and slowly laid the paper back down and started to leave.

"Wonder if YongQin is also black furred," Jungwoo mused out loud, "like his mother."

The words made the alpha who was almost at the door halt in his track in shock. 


	32. Chapter 32

THEN

"Taeyong-" Ten moaned softly as the alpha thrust shallowly into him. The bedroom was dimly lit but Taeyong could make out the features of the omega's face...his pupils which were blown wide with need, the pink lips that were bruised from kisses, the eyebrows that scrunched up everytime as everytime the alpha pushed in deeper. 

"Beautiful," Taeyong whispered, pressing kisses down the column of his throat. Spread out beneath him, Ten just looked almost painfully beautiful. The alpha's touches on his skin were careful and soft...almost reverent. Unlike their last time which had been a haze of lust and need in the throes of heat, Taeyong had been determined to take time to make love to the omega like he deserved. He had taken his time, worshipping every inch of his skin while bathing him in kisses and praises. 

The alpha had snaked down, pleasuring the omega with his hands and mouth till he was seeing stars behind his eyes. Then he had moved further down...taking the time to lick the omega open...tongue slowly circling his rim, eating up the sweetness of his slick, eliciting the sweetest moans from the omega. Taeyong took his time, enjoying the taste of his omega, till Ten pulled him up desperately, needing the alpha inside him. 

Taeyong had ignored his own pleasure for so long that he had felt ready to come just from a single shallow thrust into Ten's heat. It had taken him a minute to get a hold of himself, almost crying out as Ten clenched hard around him, urging him to move. 

Finally when the alpha felt like he had a better hold of his bearings, he began to move...slow at first but going deeper with each thrust. Ten's arms were wrapped around his shoulders encouraging him...he couldn't believe how soft the omega looked, his face open and trusting of the alpha for once. Taeyong couldn't help but bend down and press a kiss on his forehead. 

"I can't believe you are here," Ten murmered running a hand through the man's auburn locks.

"I will be here...as long as you will have me," the alpha replied before thrusting deeper, hitting a pleasurable spot that had the omega gasping out loud.

Ten's hands raked across the alpha's back, urging him to go harder there, and Taeyong complied, bending down to capture Ten's lips between his own, while pistoning harder into him till Ten was moaning deep into his mouth and tugging harshly at his hair. 

"Fu-" the omega groaned when Taeyong's fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Let go," Taeyong whispered into the omega's ear...he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Ten felt too good around him, a hot furnace that gripped him in a vice like grip.

"Yongie-" Ten gasped out as the alpha fastened his movements, desperate to see Ten falling over the edge before he gave into his own need. 

"Come for me," Taeyong said, taking the omega's leg in his hand and wrapping it around his waist to get a better leverage to pump harder into him. 

He could see that Ten was drawing close, his eyes becoming crescent moons as he tethered closer to the edge. The alpha rocked into him purposefully, shortening his jabs and hitting him repeatedly over those bunch of nerves till Ten was crying out loud, spilling into the alpha's hands. 

Ten's fingers clawed at the alpha's back as he lost himself in pleasure...head thrown back, his lips chanting the alpha's name over and over. 

The sight of his omega lost in pleasure was all it took to finally tip Taeyong over the edge as well, his thrusts losing rhythm as his knot began to form inside Ten. 

The omega was so lost in pleasure that he barely even flinched when the the knot kept growing, stretching him wide. Taeyong groaned, mouthing harshly at the omega's neck as he lost himself in his orgasm, coming hard, buried deep inside Ten's walls. 

It felt like ages before either of them could get back their breath...Taeyong just about managing to not collapse on top of the omega and instead flipping to let Ten rest atop his torso. Ten's fingers were still clenched tight around his shoulders and his eyes were shut tight as the alpha kept whispering endearments into his ear between his hash pants. 

"I just love you so much," Taeyong said, caressing the boy's raven locks. The omega seemed too tired to speak and instead just pressed a kiss against the alpha's chest...against which his head was nestled. 

Taeyong continued to card his hands through Ten's hair...the way the omega almost purred in contentment, signalling that he loved it. Even after the knot went down... Ten refused to move far from Taeyong, not settling in till they were cocooned under the blankets with Taeyong's arms around him. 

"Like this," Ten demanded with drowsy eyes, adjusting their bodies till they were on their sides, with Ten burying his face against the alpha's chest. 

"Sshh...I am here," Taeyong whispered, sorting the omega and tightening his arms around him with a smile. A small part of him had been worried about the omega pushing him away again like their last time, but here Ten seemed needy...wanting the alpha to hold him as tight as possible. 

"Missed this," the omega muttered, half asleep already. 

"I missed it too," Taeyong replied, pressing a kiss against his forehead. They had a million things to talk about but holding Ten like this...he couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face. In fact, he couldn't wait for morning to arrive...to start this new life, where his life would finally feel like his own...where he can openly hold Ten's hand and walk, with nothing to hold him back anymore. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This took me a while because, some things are changing from here.

Now

"Maybe we should wait till the next moon, he is still weak. And it's best not to take risk-" 

"Risk?" KunHang said, cutting the advisor off, "risks were what got us so far...we have been playing with fire from the start. There is nothing called playing it safe here."

"But-"

"Is it that you do not trust my brother's decisions?" Kunhang asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, no, nothing like that. I have nothing but the utmost respect and reverance-"

"Then perhaps it's someone else...does someone among the other advisors still dare to doubt his abilities?" Kunhang prodded. 

"What? Of course not! YongQin is our destiny. The one we all waited for. The only one who would be able to-"

"The why the mistrust?" asked the alpha. 

"We just worry about him. His health and well-being. After so many years of waiting, we finally see him...we are all his blood. His pack."

"My brother-," Kunhang paused, "it's not easy for him to open up. He loves the pack to his core."

"We realise that. He put himself through hell fire for our sake, that can't be forgotten. We just wish YongQin would open up more to all of us. Our scattered pack is finally becoming one again,  reoccupying our lands from which once we ran away scared for our lives...I see old faces which I never thought I never would meet again. New ones...little children whom we believed to be massacred brutally...including you and your twin. It's all because of him. Our YongQin." the advisor paused, but seeing that Kunhang wasn't going to speak, he continued. 

"Everyone loves and adores him so. The whole pack just wishes to know him better...to-"

"In that case, wouldn't the pack run be a wonderful opportunity?" asked Kunhang, "finally my brother would take his position as the pack leader...and lead the run. It will signify that we are a pack again. That we have a leader and are no longer refugees in other people's land. And as you wanted, it would be a chance for everyone to meet him and get to know him better," said Kunhang.

"But YongQin is still recovering. What if he can't shift? It will be sign of weakness if he fail-"

"I trust my brother. If he says he is ready. He means it," said Kunhang. 

"His mind is strong, there is no dispute in that," said the advisor, "but his body-"

"You clearly don't know my brother, and you underestimate him," said Kumhang, "you are right. It's time the pack found out what their new head is like," he said turning to walk away. 

"I wasn't meaning to insult him-"

"You clearly were. But don't worry...we will discuss that after the pack run. If you survive, I mean..." Kunhang said with a smile.

"Sur-"

"Next time you try to poison my ears with thinly wrapped insults against my brother...that would be the last time you ever speak," The alpha's warning hung heavy even after he left the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I really need to know about your thoughts right now


	34. Chapter 34

Then

_Taeyong told me that you wanted to meet me?_

WinWin looked at the message and sighed. This hadn't been a part of his plan when he came to this pack. This hadn't been how they planned things to go. 

_Meet me behind our place in half an hour._

He sent back. Yuta....he did not know what to do with this alpha. But he just knew that he needed to meet him at least once before dawn arrived and all hell broke loose. 

 

 

"Are you alright?" It was the first question the alpha had asked upon meeting the Northern omega.

"Taeyong-"

"He did the right thing," said WinWin.

"You pack and family wouldn't see it that way," said Yuta. 

WinWin sighed, "nobody asked for our opinions when they arranged the marriage and treaty. I am glad Taeyong was courageous enough to speak out. The omega who inspired such courage has my respect as well."

Yuta chuckled, "I have never seen Taeyang act this way. It's like he is a whole another person. Not in a bad sense... But  _Ten..._ Ten just makes him so happy. The way his face lights when he sees that boy is ridiculous."

"And this Ten? Does he care for Taeyong just as much?" WinWin asked. 

"I am not sure. I would hope for my friend's sake that he does. What he did now....it's a total gamble. He could lose everything... And Ten too," sighed Yuta. 

"Some gambles are worth it though," said WinWin, "its better than spending all your life wondering what could have been."

"You are right I guess," muttered Yuta, lost in thought.

"Yukhei is going to be furious when he finds out though," said WinWin after a minute. 

"I thought he and Jungwoo were happy?" asked Yuta, pulled away from his thoughts. 

"He-" WinWin paused, "he likes Jungwoo, but doesn't mean he won't be angry about what Taeyong did. I should probably meet him before he finds out from someone else," said WinWin, seeming ready to end the conversation. 

"Wait...give me a few more minutes," said Yuta. 

"Is there something else you wished to speak about?" asked WinWin. 

"S-since, Taeyong left...I am the next in line to be the alpha head," said Yuta. 

"Oh? I didn't know that," said WinWin, "you don't seem like the kind who desires to be in such a spot."

"I never thought I would be put in this position to be honest," said Yuta. 

"I am sure you will be a great leader," said WinWin with a smile. 

"The treaty only requires that the the alpha head of our pack marries an omega of your pack doesn't it?" asked Yuta.

"What do you mean?" asked WinWin. 

"You just told me to gamble...so I guess I should do that. I-I adore you. I think you are a beautiful and brilliant person and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy," said the alpha. 

"Yut-"

"I guess...what I am trying to say is that-I might be falling in love with you? I know...I am sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen. You were meant for my best friend and I tried my best to hold myself back but you are so lovely WinWin...I couldn't help it," paused Yuta. 

"You probably think of me just as a friend and I know it must be a shock. And my timing is terrible too... Taeyong just gave you a shocker and now I am attacking you with this on top of that. But I have no idea what's gonna happen come tomorrow... Your pack might decide to fucking get the hell out of here and I might not even see you again... So I guess I just had to get this out- even if you say no...I guess I will know right? I won't be wondering... Like you said," said Yuta. 

"Finally you say something," WinWin said closing his eyes, "I thought you will never find the courage."

"You knew-"

"You weren't exactly subtle," said WinWin. 

"But you never showed any interest back-"

"I was promised to another!" said WinWin. 

"So does this mean... you like me?" asked Yuta, not daring to get his hopes up. 

 

 

 

 

"Why should we even attempt to carry forward this treaty? We have been insulted," said one of the Northerners. The Northern council which has been called hastily to discuss the sudden developments and plan a course of action had just turned to pure chaos. 

"I agree. The Korean alphas have once again proven themselves to be uncouth and uncultured. We should have never agreed to let them take one of our omegas. I am glad this treaty fell through. I can't imagine what sort of a life WinWin would have had to lead here," said another. 

"But Taeyong personally apologized to WinWin and us. He even said that he will be giving up his titles," protested WinWin's mother. 

"How does that make anything any better? It doesn't make the disgrace that's fallen upon our omega go away."

"But what about Yukhei and Jungwoo? Are you saying that we treat the Korean omega the same way that ours was treated? Does that make us any different from these savages?" asked another. 

"Where is Yukhei? And WinWin? I think the final decisions must be up to them both. It's WinWin who has been slighted. He should decide-"

"I have already accepted Taeyong's apology," said the omega walking into the chambers, holding hands with a Korean alpha. 

"What is he doing here?" One of the Northerners asked looking at Yuta in surprise. 

"I am here to apologize for the actions of my friend," said Yuta, "Taeyong already spoke personally with WinWin and his family. But still as his friend and the new heir to the Korean pack, I would like to formally extend my apologies on behalf of my pack."

"So it's true that Taeyong really declared himself an independent?" asked another of the Northern councillors. 

"He did."

"And you both?" WinWin's father asked, taking note of the pairs hands that were linked. 

"I would like to formally court your omega," said Yuta. 

"Since you are the next alpha head?" WinWin's father asked skeptically. 

"No, since I am head over heels in love with your son and want to show him that I am worthy enough for his love," said Yuta looking to his side at WinWin with a soft smile. 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and the slower updates were mainly because this is a crucial chapter. 
> 
> If you have noticed, in the last chapter the perspective finally shifted to the Chinese pack. And from now, that will continue. 
> 
> I know this is much awaited. And I hope I haven't ruined it.
> 
> Happy reading :)

NOW

The moon seemed bigger than usual that night. The stars brighter, as if anticipating the moment that was to come...or were they just judging him?  _For his_ _actions. For his deceits and lies._

He wondered if upon another land, a red wolf was watching the skies as well.  _Was_ _he with his pack, leading them to the woods like he was about to? Or was he at the lake? Waiting again? Or was he still combing the woods, howling for his lost mate?_

Each thought of the alpha was a stab at his heart but the last thought... _of his alpha still searching the woods deep and wide, crying out for him..._ that hurt the worst. It had taken everything in Ten to not respond back to those desperate cries that shattered him from the inside.  _That was his mate. And he was in agony. Agony and pain that he had caused._

Guilt. It was his constant companion these days. It's not an emotion he was very familiar with. The larger part of his life was centered around ideas of revenge and vengeance...guilt never held a place and there. And yet the feeling constantly ate away from his insides now...a constant punch to his guts. He had been taught from the time he could remember that he needed to make the best of what's been given. And he had did that...just never anticipated that it would end up costing him his soul and his heart. 

The moon seemed to be mocking him. Mocking the charade he was playing, as if he was worthy of this. The pack believed him to be their saviour, a reincarnation of his mother, their dead queen. If only he was deserving...he had wanted to be.  _But how deserving was he when his victory was built on his mate's pain and agony?_

"It's time," KunHang said from where he stood on his right hand side breaking his thoughts.

Ten only nodded in response, watching as the men and women of his pack drew close,  lining up, ready to shift, ready to run.

From the outside he imagined that he looked composed, probably like a rock as Renjun once joked. But within, his whole body was thumming with anxiety.  _His pack... his family. What he had dreamt for almost all his life. The dream was finally coming true. And yet, now it all felt too empty._

He was flanked on the sides by his brothers,  KunHang to the right and Renjun to the left. His new council stood behind them, anticipating his commands. And then the rest of his pack, waiting for him to shift, and lead them for the first run. His ears should be ringing from excitement but all he could feel was the haunting melody of a lone wolf's howls that seemed to linger in his ears. 

"Ge-" Renjun whispered, noticing that the crowd was beginning to get restless. Ten took a deep breath. This was not the moment to wallow in his miseries. Nor was it the time for self hatred. 

Ten tried to calm his mind and reach out to his wolf....struggling to push everything else to the back and concentrate on his baser self. _This is a challenge as well._

He knew that many did not believe he would be able to shift so soon after an injury. But Ten has never lacked in determination...he wasn't about to risk the stability he had brought to the pack by not carrying through with their first run. 

He hadn't shifted since the last moon...and he knew his wolf was restless. He knew it was on edge, waiting to be set free. _He was more than ready for this._

He could sense the moment he no longer was in his human form. His senses were more alert, the woods ahead sharpening in focus.  He could hear the creatures of the night...noises that were muted to human ears. He could hear the quiet gasps and the mutters behind him as well. He could imagine what they were thinking. 

_That he looks exactly like her. A black omega._

Ten refused to acknowledge their quiet whispers, and waited patiently for the rest to shift. His brothers were the first to go, KunHang's almost black and Renjun's pure white coats bringing forth more exclamations. 

Finally his alpha brother let out a small growl of impatience, calming down the excitement and finally his packmates began to shift one by one...lining up behind their omega head, ready for his instructions. 

It was time. Ten moved forward, facing his pack, taking in the familiar and not so familiar faces...meeting for expectant eyes with as much confidence as he could muster. He knew what was going through their heads. This was the moment they had all waited so long for.

He could read the hope and elation in their eyes and it sent another spark of anxiety shooting up his spine.  _He couldn't let them down. After everything they had suffered, he couldn't let his pack down. Their hopes were vested on him._

The black wolf's breath grew harsher as he remembered all their sacrifices.   _All that his friends had sacrificed, all that his brothers  had sacrificed. All that his pack had sacrificed._

Compared to that, his losses were nothing. He swore then, looking at those expectant creatures that he wouldn't let his weaknesses bring them down. They had come back,  trusting his words...they had invested faith and belief in him. And Ten couldn't let them down.

_Live for your pack. And then live for your family. And if you still have some life left, live for yourself._

When the black wolf finally howled out loud, it was with the words of his uncle resonating in his brain. His voice quickly carried out through the clearing, loud and strong....claiming his authority, demanding respect. 

 _Do you accept me as your leader? Do you think I am worthy?_ Ten waited, anticipation bubbling in his chest for the pack's response. 

His brothers voices rang out first, quickly followed by friends, and then the council and the rest of the pack... Slowly rising in volume till it became a single group voice...a unanimous acceptance of their new Head. 

Finally, Ten turned to the wood and began to walk towards the woods. He could hear the quiet paws moving behind him, keeping the same pace as him, slowly gaining speed and warming up for the run...obedient to their new leader and ready to follow the paths he chose. 

Ten's legs were gaining momentum as each second passed but he tried to regulate himself and maintain a steady pace so that the pack could keep up.  _Taeyong always used to complain that he ran too fast._

At the sudden thought of his mate, Ten's legs almost stumbled.   _Longing._ Ten had no right for that emotion. And yet he couldn't help the longing that coursed though his body. In his baser form with his wolf in control this line of thought was highly dangerous. 

His wolf wanted nothing more than to break free. Run far and ahead across the borders...Ten cut that thought of abruptly.  _No. He couldn't._

So instead he tried to focus his whole being on the run. The way the wind rang against his ears, the steady thumming of his heart from the exertion, the land beneath his paws...the land that was their own. 

He remembered walking this path in the woods alone. Wondering how his father must have looked, leading the pack at the forefront, with his mother by his side. He had been too young when it had all been grabbed away from him. He had never gotten a chance to see. And now here he was, with their pack.  _He had kept his promises._

 _But at what cost?_ A part of himself mocked him. Ten looked up again at the starlit sky. Were they watching? Were they proud of their son? Or were they ashamed at his acts? 

Kunhang's whine came from the distance and Ten paused in confusion, finally noticing that his paws had sped up subconsciously and that the pack was struggling to keep up. It was time for a break it seemed. He signalled for a halt, panting a bit from the exertion. 

Soon the pack slowly broke into groups and began to find their own engagements, some resting, some hunting,  the smaller ones chasing rabbits while the mated ones moved a bit afar for privacy. Ten averted his eyes abruptly from there, his heart tugging painfully again. 

Sometimes he hated that he felt this way,  that he felt there emotions, that he couldn't be coldblooded and ruthless as many believed. He hated that everything and anything reminded him of Taeyong. He hated that every waking second, he worried about his alpha, even longed for him. And he hated that his nights were long and sleepless...filled with a thousand haunting memories that he couldn't suppress. And he hated that Taeyong filled even his dreams in the rare occasions that he was graced by sleep.

Ten slowly laid down on the ground beneath. Quickly enough, his brothers were also by his side, nuzzling against his sides, wanting to huddle up. Kunhang was in a happy mood and Ten watched with fondness as the twins mock growled and nipped at each other to be closer to their older brother. Finally Ten whined and they gave up, settling down on his two sides and cuddling him. 

The moment...almost felt perfect. Almost felt  _home. But only just almost._

 

 

_"You are my home."_

_"And you are mine"_

 

The words he promised during a heat that seemed million years ago echoed once more in his head. He was surrounded by family, by his pack, in land that he called his own. And yet, Ten knew in his heart that he will never be home.  _Not unless he was by the side of a red wolf with the warmest eyes that glowed amber red._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really need to know what your thoughts are because this chapter had been the most difficult one to write so far. 
> 
> I am very excited to know what you think about Ten.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. Please read the updated list of tags.
> 
> It's just a few lines referencing to Ten's past and involves mentions of non consensual sex.

 

Then

_You make me want to be brave._

_You are all I want Tennie._

_I love you._

Taeyong's words kept playing on a loop in Ten's head. If only the alpha knew the effect the words had on him. He still found it difficult that someone could love him like that. 

The way Taeyong loved him...Ten did not think that he would ever be the recipient of that kind of adoration. No, Taeyong wasn't the first in line ever to utter those words to him.  _Many had._...but none like this. No one had loved him like Taeyong did. Unaware of who he was. Uncaring of his roots. Just for himself. 

His parents were renown for the love they shared but he had little memory of it. And Ten never thought that kind of love was meant for him. His destiny was different. Love, home, mate...they were all concepts that held no place in his life. Not before Taeyong.

_But Taeyong made him yearn for it all._

The way Taeyong loved him...it made him envision a different life and future. One where he got to be just  _Ten. The omega whom Taeyong loves. Someone who could love the alpha back like he deserved...be the kind of mate he deserved._

"There you are!" Taeyong's voice interrupted his increasingly morbid thoughts and made Ten turn around in shock.  _How had he not noticed the alpha's footsteps?_

Ten did not get a chance to bash himself for being caught unaware, as a pair of arms were already around his torso, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck fondly. Ten couldn't help how his whole body relaxed immediately. 

_Taeyong...his alpha. The alpha who gave up everything for him. The alpha whom he did not deserve and yet so wanted._

Ten did not know how and when it happened...but this alpha whom he had initially dismissed as an egotistic asshole had turned out to be his biggest weakness. It was dangerous, the way Taeyong made him feel. 

"Come back to bed," Taeyong said then, his voice still raspy with sleep. 

"I am making breakfast," Ten protested, "go back to sleep, I will wake you once it's ready." Taeyong needed his rest... After the emotional rollercoaster that he must have hard, the alpha deserved a really a long sleep.

Neither of them rested much the night before, each reaching out for the other over and over...still desperate...still worried if the other was truly with them. 

"Don't wanna sleep alone," Taeyong replied, his words were disjointed, mouth busy kissing along the lines of the omega's neck. 

"But-"

"Please...need you close," Taeyong whined, pressing more kisses on his skin. Kisses that always made the omega feel breathless. 

"Fine, fine," Ten finally conceded turning the gas off.  _This alpha had become his biggest weakness. If only Taeyong knew the power he had over his heart. This alpha was truly going to be the fucking end of him._

Within seconds, Taeyong was scooping him back up in his arms and moving back to the bedroom, and Ten couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face at the alpha's antics. 

 

 

 

"Stop staring. I thought you wanted to sleep," Ten complained as Taeyong just kept looking at him unabashedly. They were both on their sides and Taeyong's gaze...it felt too strong. Too strong that Ten couldn't avert his gaze even if he wanted to. 

"But you look so pretty," Taeyong replied, "I mean you are always pretty...I just missed my early morning Ten. I missed waking up to your face so fucking much."

Ten was quiet but allowed Taeyong to take his hand in his and press kisses against his fingers. 

"Is this real Tennie? Do I really get to keep you?"

"No, I am gonna kick you out of my apartment after you wake up from your nap...," Ten retorted, but stil didn't protest when the alpha whiner and pulled him close to close to wrap his hands around him. 

"Guess I won't take that nap then," replied Taeyong cheekily, pressing more kisses onto the omega's skin. 

"Sleep Taeyong!" Ten said in mock anger making the the alpha smile. 

"There's my bossy little omega," muttered the alpha, "I just missed you so fucking much!" When Taeyong gathered him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead Ten could not even retort back with anything. 

All he could do was agree. He had fucking missed this too. So much. 

 

 

"Do you regret it?" Ten asked cautiously. It was a while later, Taeyong never having managed to fall back asleep. They had spent the larger part of the time bickering back and forth as always...the alpha often kissing him quiet when he was losing an argument. 

"Regret what?" Taeyong asked in confusion. 

"Leaving the pack...maybe it's not too late. You could still go-"

"Do you want me to go?" Taeyong asked looking the omega in the eye, "if you really want me to leave your apartment, I will. But I am not  going back to the pack," Taeyong's voice was determined.

"Tae-"

"I have made my choice Ten. And I am happy with it. If you don't want me here, that's a whole another matter. Is that what you are hinting?" Taeyong asked.

Ten shook his head after a second. _Selfish. Cruel. He was all that and more. But he couldn't bear to lose Taeyong._

"Then that's a closed topic," said Taeyong, "we could talk much more pleasant things you know."

"Like what?" Ten asked. 

"Like how hot you look in my clothes," Taeyong said earning a slap on his bicep from Ten. 

"I am serious. You should wear them more often. Wait no...I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off and you hate it when I get handsy in public," said Taeyong. 

"I am not going out wearing your clothes!" protested Ten weakly. Honestly he loved wearing the alpha's clothes...but that didn't mean he was about to admit that to the alpha. Ten loved how they smelt like the alpha and how it made him feel as if Taeyong was close.  

"Good idea. If it's at home, I won't need to keep my hands off!" Taeyong retorted cheekily.

"You are impossible," Ten muttered, his cheeks flushed, "let's talk about something else!" he insisted.

"Hmm... What else.  We could talk about you and me, I guess" Taeyong said more seriously. 

"Us?" Ten asked in surprise. 

"Us," Taeyong affirmed, "at some point... We should right?"

"Yong-"

"Will you be mine? I just love you so much Tennie. I meant it everytime I said those words. I swear I will work everyday to be earning your love. Just give me a chance to let me prove it to you," said Taeyong, "if you let me, I will follow you to the end of the world."

"You say that now, but what about your friends... And family, you will miss them all," said Ten. 

"I can visit. Like you visit the Thai pack," replied Taeyong, "I thought long and hard before making this choice Ten. And there is nothing you say that would make me regret it. I just-it feels so free. Like I can finally breathe!"

 "Y-you don't need to prove your love," Ten said after a few seconds. 

"But-"

"I already believe it," he continued, "I know you love me. I know you meant it everytime you said it. I guess I knew it even before you actually said the words... "

"What? Bu-"

"It was such little things. The way you cared. Sometime your overprotective ass made me so angry but I just-"

"Was I that obvious?" Taeyong asked. 

"A bit," Ten replied.

"You really wanted to want to spend heat with me?" said Taeyong after a while. Ten nodded. 

"Because you couldn't find the blockers?" 

"Yes. I hate my heats. If I had any choice I would never have them," said Ten, "but I couldn't get my hands on the blockers...the suppressants were messing up my body. I was petrified at the thought of having my heat. But then..."

"You never had one before? During your heat you mentioned-"

"I did once," Ten muttered. The alpha's hand tightened around him, half of him jealous at the thought of Ten with another, and the other half probably worrying, feeling that this was not a pleasant memory. 

"I was too young," Ten said quietly. 

"Tennie-"

"It was my first heat and I was caught unaware-" Ten paused, needing a moment to collect his thoughts.  _He had buried that memory. But with Taeyong he felt he could... Maybe-_

"Who?" the alpha's voice was quiet but filled with tension. Probably he could sense what was coming, with the way the omega's body went rigid. 

"Someone who's long dead." Ten replied.  _Someone whom he had personally stabbed over and over till there was not even an inch of life left in his body. His first ever kill._

_The alpha was from his pack. His real pack. That was what that had hurt the most. That he was someone whom his father had respected. But he had miscalculated  ..taking Ten for a mere omega he could manipulate, fuck and breed. He thought taking Ten and making him his would make him the rightful alpha head._

_The man had truly underestimated him...the omegas lacked the alpha strength, but that did not mean they did not have their own devices. Ten wanted to laugh at how easy it had been. A coy look, a bashful smile, a shy hug... And then a dagger through his belly._

"Shhh...you don't have to talk about to it baby," Taeyong's voice pulled Ten back to the present. He realised that the alpha had gathered him closer and was rubbing his back soothingly. Ten swallowed, realising that his cheeks were wet.  _He hated this. He hated seeming so....weak._

"You are the strongest person I know in this world," Taeyong's words made Ten suddenly look up in shock.

"I-"

"I love you so much. I always thought you were brave....but you are so much braver than I ever imagined," Taeyong continued, "I am going to spend all my life making sure that nothing or no one ever hurts you again. If he were alive, I would have hunted him down and torn him to pieces."

Ten wanted to say that he can take care of himself. That he needed no one...But  _he couldn't_. Not when the way Taeyong held him made when feel so safe not when the way Taeyong was looking at him made a small shiver run across his body.  _Maybe he wouldn't mind letting this alpha take care of him. Once in a while._ It felt nice to be in his arms...to know that he had someone to relay on. It felt good to be loved the way Taeyong loved him.  _And maybe it felt good to love him back._

He wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. But when Taeyong petted his hair and whispered the sweetest words in his ears like now, Ten knew... _this alpha from the enemy land had come to mean everything_ _. His love. The only love he would ever have._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too much.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. I am very anxious about this update.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block... Which is why I haven't been updating like usual. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway it's been a while and I hope you will like this

NOW  
  
What are these?" Ten asked looking around at the gifts that his alpha brother was meticulously wrapping by himself. 

"Gifts for XiaoJun," Renjun said with a laugh.  
  
"All these?" Ten asked in surprise.  
  
"I have been preparing for months," said KunHang, "I want him to be as comfortable as possible here. He will probably miss North a lot. So I had found gifts that would make him feel closer to home."  
  
Ten smiled. He knew most of the pack thought that KunHang's marriage to XiaoJun was a brilliant political move. But the truth had been that the two of them were head over heels in love.   
  
While he watched his brother excitedly pack the gifts he had painstakingly collected Ten couldn't help but think of his own alpha. As if it was a surprise. There was very little that didn't remind him of Taeyong these days.  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect for him-" KunHang was saying. "

"Why would it not be? You two have been in love with each other since forever!" said Renjun.

"But it's different now! Being someone's mate is very different," insisted KunHang. 

"How so? You both will still be in love. Just that you have a mark to show of it," said Renjun. 

"No...mating is just-"

"It's belonging," completed Ten, "not belonging as in being owned by someone. But more like coming home... Just that home is not a place, but rather a person."

"Exactly!" said KunHang, "I couldn't have said it better."

Ten smiled at his brother, willingly pushing down all that was bubbling in him. While KunHang was still occupied with his gifts Ten was aware of Renjun's eyes on him. 

 

Even when Ten excused himself and walked away, it felt like his omega brother was watching him closely. Ten cursed himself for letting his tongue slip earlier.  _Fuck you Lee Taeyong. For occupying my every single thought._

 

 

"Who's he?" Renjun's voice almost startled Ten who was far away in his mind. Night had fallen and as usual, he was unable to rest, instead choosing to watch the night sky. 

"Who's who? And shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Ten.

"I could ask the same about you," said Renjun, "but let's not change the topic. I am asking who's the one you keep drifting off towards."

"I don't-"

"I admit I have spent very little time with you ge. But the guy whom I knew before seems to be very different from the one now in front of me," said Renjun.

"I haven't changed," Ten tried to defend himself. 

"It's not a bad change ge. I know you still put the pack and our family first. I know the sacrifices and sufferings you have endured for it," said Renjun, "I am just saying that you don't need to hold yourself back anymore."

"What?"

"I can see it. That you are yearning for someone," said Renjun, "I am just saying that we are safe now. We are all together now. And nothing can hurt us as long as we are all together. You don't need to hold yourself back for any of our sake anymore."

Ten sighed, "it's not that easy," he muttered. 

"It seldom is," replied Renjun, "I just hope you would give yourself a chance ge," he said finally. 

 

 _If only you knew._ Ten thought as he watched the omega's retreating figure. He had no clue that the one Ten was _yearning for_ was probably the only alpha that he could never have. He had no clue that he already gave everything he had to give to that alpha....The mark on his neck was throbbing. Was he imagining it? Or is somewhere someplace...is Taeyonv also awake? Still searching for him? 

If only he could he would be back in the dingy little apartment, holding tight to Taeyong and never letting go. 

Ten closed his eyes. All his life...he had struggled. Suffered. But nothing in life could compare to way it had hurt to hurt his alpha. To deceive him.  _Would Taeyong even want him if he ever found out?_

 

_His own breath felt too loud in Ten's ears. He looked at the tiny bottle in his hand and contemplated again. He looked back towards the room he had just exited. Taeyong was fast asleep in their bed._

_This was for the best. Ten whispered to himself as he opened the bottle. From once going out of his way to avoid his heats...now he was taking pills to induce them. Ten wanted to laugh at the irony... But he was far too nervous._

_Even now, the idea of a heat sends panic through his veins. He tried to think of Taeyong instead. His alpha. Ten slowly opened the bottle and poured pills onto his open palm. Two. That's what Kun had told him. The beta had delivered the pills to him at a high risk for himself. If Taeyong ever got wind of it, he would be dead meat._

_Ten looked at the pills in his hand. Tiny. Who would guess what exactly they were capable of? Ten could feel his heart beat rise again. Taeyong. He tried to concentrate his thoughts on the alpha. Taeyong who had the kindest eyes. Taeyong who goes above and beyond to take care of Ten during heats. Taeyong who gives him the best hugs in the world and whispers the corniest and loveliest things in his ears._

_Before he could second guess it Ten had pushed the pills into his mouth, swallowing them with a huge gulp of water. He breathed hard and looked at himself in the mirror? Was it going to start now? Did he look different? Kun said it takes an hour to two for the pills to kick in. The wait was going to kill him._

_With heavy steps he walked back into the bedroom were the alpha was still fast asleep, hugging his pillow in his stead. Ten quickly got under the bed as quietly as he could and gently removed the pillow from the alpha's clutches. But soon enough Taeyong's hand was searching for him, restless till it found Ten's torso to wrap itself around._

_The moment he was in Taeyong's arms, Ten felt his anxieties melt away. He was safe. As long as he will be in Taeyong's arms when the heat hits... Everything will be fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let know what you think? Severely in need of inspiration to write. 😘


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while. But yeah... This is a much longer chapter since there was a lot that needed to be discussed.

THEN

"Stay!" Taeyong demanded trying to pull Ten back to the bed with him. 

"I have to work Yongie!" Ten complained but still let Taeyong pulled him onto the bed.

"Call in sick or something," Taeyong said as he began to pepper his neck with kisses. 

"I am already serving my notice period before leaving. The cafe hasn't found a replacement yet," Ten said. 

"Fine... Then I will come with you," said Taeyong. 

"And what would you do? Watch me work?" Ten asked. 

"Yes, maybe I can help. A pair of extra hands won't hurt," said Taeyong. 

"Thanks. But no. You are a big distraction," said Ten. 

"What was that? I distract you from work?" Taeyong asked, sneaking his hands under the omega's shirt and raking his fingers on his skin, making a shiver run down his spine. 

"Very much," Ten replied, "and I need to work. It's going to be rush hours."

"Fine," Taeyong grumbled, pouting as Ten made to get up. 

"Stop pouting," Ten said pressing a kiss to his cheek. But before he could pull away the alpha took his face in his hands and sealed their lips in a proper kiss. Soon enough Ten was clutching tight onto Taeyong's shirt and moaning into his mouth...all thoughts of cafe and rush hours taking a back seat as the alpha clouded all of his senses. 

"Fuck baby," Taeyong groaned, once they finally broke apart gasping for breath...his lips were once more against Ten's neck, right against his pulse point.

"I really need to go now," Ten said even as he involuntarily exposed more of his skin for Taeyong to kiss and mark. He knew the alpha was scenting him, making sure that any one who was within five foot distance of him would know he was taken. While before he would have pushed Taeyong off and washed off the scent...now he couldn't make himself do that... No, instead he just wanted to scent the alpha back.

And Taeyong seemed delighted when Ten reciprocated, eagerly letting the omega nose and press kisses against his scent glands. 

"Come back soon," Taeyong whispered finally and Ten nodded with a smile, rising up from bed and righting his T-shirt which was now all wrinkled.

"Tennie!" Taeyong called out right as Ten was out of apartment,  walking out right behind him.

"Yong I told you to not to follow me to work!" Ten admonished. 

"I know....I am not. I just remembered that tonight is full moon," said Taeyong. 

"Oh," Ten replied.  _He had forgotten all about it. Fuck._

"What do you usually do? I used to go for runs with the pack in the forest but now-" Taeyong began. 

"I go to the forest too," said Ten. 

"Really?" Taeyong asked in surprise, "we never came across you... And isn't that dangerous? All alone? What if-"

"I go way deeper into the forest," said Ten, cutting the alpha off knowing he was beginning to think up scenarios where Ten could have been in danger, "I have a place I like to visit. I will show you tonight."

"Really?" Taeyong asked excitedly. 

"Yeah...meet me at the edge of the forest in the evening? I will come there directly from work," said Ten.

"Or I can come and pick you up from work," offered Taeyong. 

"No...that's going to be more distance for you. Just meet me there," Ten insisted. 

"Fine," Taeyong finally agreed before pulling Ten close for a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

 

 

 

"Where is Yukhei," Ten asked as he finally spotted WinWin sitting in a corner. It had taken him a while to figure out a place they could meet without being spotted. But it couldn't be helped, it was high time he met these two.

Ten had double and triple checked to make sure that nobody was anywhere around them. The cafe they were meeting in itself was a hole in the wall, a tiny place that Ten had come upon accidentally.

"He will be here soon. And he is fuming, so be prepared," WinWin warned. 

"Why?"

"Why?" WinWin scoffed, "the news about you and Taeyong has spread like a wildfire all over the town. Of course he is pissed. And by the way...You reek of him. Better do something about that before Xuxi gets here."

Ten sighed. So that's how things were...  _Yukhei was going to be difficult._

"But aside from the fact that Yukhei and KunHang would be pissed...if and when he knows about this," WinWin was saying, "great plan."

"Plan?" Ten said in surprise. 

"Yeah. I tried to tell Xuxi that you had it under control. But from the minute he found out that you were in Korea alone he wouldn't rest," said WinWin.

"What the hell were you thinking even coming here," Ten hissed. 

"The dumb treaty mandated that the marriage will happen soon after Yukhei is of age....you knew this," said WinWin. 

"But Yukhei wasn't planning to go forth with it. I thought he already talked to his father about breaking it off-"

"And then he found out you are here," said WinWin. Ten groaned. 

"And you...why did you volunteer to marry Taeyong?" Ten asked incredulously. 

"It had to be someone who could slap some sense into Yukhei if he went overboard trying to 'help'," said WinWin. 

"Help? Help me how? By marrying into the Korean pack? You both should have fucking stayed the hell away. This is why I told noone when I left," Ten asked angrily.

"And we were supposed to be alright with it? Not worry at all? " he did not need to turn around to know who it was. He just closed his eyes trying to remain calm. 

"What the hell are you even thinking? Have you lost your head completely Li YongQin? You.... With  _him!"_ Yukhei shouted making the spare few in the cafe to turn towards them.

"Don't make a scene Yukhei! Sit down first," said WinWin. 

"Why are you calm about this? He-" Yukhei shouted at WinWin. 

"Quiet!" Ten said, his voice barely above a whisper but still clear and commanding. Yukhei paused, he still looked ready to fight but seeing no change in Ten'a stance, finally dropped into a seat. 

"You-" Yukhei began again, his voice still angry but significantly lower. 

"Yes. Me. Li YongQin," said Ten, "shout it louder. 

"Ten-" WinWin began. 

"I was clear about doing this alone. And yet you followed me and intervened. Did you think I was incapable? Was that what it was?" Ten seethed.

"I know you are perfectly capable Ten...that's not-"

"Then why? When I clearly said this is something I need to do alone. Why?" asked Ten.

"Because I was worried for you!" said Yukhei in frustration, "you were alone here...With  _them."_

"And I have fared quite fine with no help. I know how to take care of myself. And my plans were going well-" 

"I can clearly see," muttered Yukhei through his teeth, anger evident in his face.  

"What's that meant to mean?" Ten asked with a raised eyebrow. WinWin's hands were on Yukhei to try and stop him, anticipating what he might say in anger. 

"Sleeping with the enemy's son and acting like his little bitch? Was that your brilliant plan that's going well? You fucking reek of him even now," accused Yukhei.

"Shut up Yukhei," said WinWin. 

"Shut up? You are asking me to shut up?" he asked WinWin, "I say enough is enough. Is this your revenge? You have just lowered yourself to a fucking-"

"To a what?" Ten asked, "complete it Xuxi!" dared Ten.

"I-"

"What I do with my body is none of your fucking business," seethed Ten, "and it's my revenge. My pack. My family. None of it is of any relation to you. And I never asked for you help."

Ten could see the hurt flashing in Yukhei's eyes, "and if you want to think I spread my legs to get my revenge. Go ahead. It wouldn't be the first time after all." 

"Ten-" WinWin began. 

"All my life...from the time I could fucking remember...I have had only one purpose. And to reach that purpose I would take any means I could. Did I plan to seduce Taeyong? No. But did I take the opportunity with?...I did. Yes, I hated him, I hate his father and I hate his whole fucking pack. I spent every waking moment since I was old enough to think dreaming of ways I could burn them all. So if Taeyong was to give me a way to get my revenge...Why the hell wouldn't I fucking take that. You can call it anything you want. But for me... It's what I was taught to do. Making the best of what I am given. Always," said Ten, standing up and making to walk out. 

"Ten-"

"Get the fuck out of here. Both of you. I don't want to see either of you in this country for any longer. The treaty is off now anyway," said Ten. 

"But what are you going to do? Taeyong fought with his father and declared himself independent. So how will you-" WinWin started. 

"I am quite aware of what Taeyong did," said Ten.

"I can help you know," said WinWin even as Yukhei looked at him in shock, "if your plan is still to infiltrate? I can be your inside man. Yuta is the next alpha head and he trusts me."

"Are you crazy?" Yukhei asked in surprise. 

"How much does he trust you?" Ten asked slowly.

"Enough to leave his pack and become an independent to follow me," said WinWin attempting to diffuse the tension with a joke. 

 

But Ten wasn't smiling. Neither was Yukhei.

"Stay put then. I will tell you once I have a new plan," said Ten turning to leave. 

"I can also help," Yukhei said finally.

Ten paid no attention and made to the door, "wait...Qin just listen," said Yukhei. 

"I am sorry," Yukhei said finally and Ten stopped at the door. 

"I don't approve of your methods. But you are right. It's your revenge. Your pack. Your family," said Yukhei moving close to the door towards Ten, "I-I have failed you before. But I won't fail you again. I really mean it...I can help."

 

 

 

 

 

Ten was still seething when he reached the forest edge. Taeyong wouldn't be there till an hour or two and he was glad for that. He needed the time to calm down. And also to think. 

When he came to Korea, revenge had been the only thought in his mind. Revenge was all he knew since the age he was a toddler and realised that he will never meet the woman in his dreams who ran through the forest with him tucked in arms. That she was never survived that night...just like his father hadn't. 

The ones who raised him were good people. Growing up he lacked nothing. But he could always feel the eyes on him. His scattered packmates who found shelter in the Thai pack...their eyes on him as if he would grow up to be their missiah. The curious eyes of the Thai's themselves, waiting to see the heralded omega prince display his extraordinary skills. And then those other eyes too...the ones which wanted to take him apart and display to the world that he was nothing more than a little omega bitch to fuck and breed. He wasn't aware of the last kind until much much later.  _His mistake._

But he was always a quick learner. His first heat was a mistake that he was quick to rectify. Never again. He swore that he would  never again trust an alpha that was not his blood. And he swore to whip his alpha brother to shreds if he ever turned out the same. 

_And then Taeyong happened. Taeyong who stood for everything he hated. Taeyong who is the son of the man he loathed the most. Taeyong whom he planned to use and then dispose of. Just like he had the other dumb alphas who underestimated him._

He thought of how he had only been partly honest with WinWin and Yukhei. Yes, he had planned to use Taeyong to get to his father. Yes, it had all been a part of his revenge when he took the chance and pulled Taeyong into him. That's just another thing he was good at... Reading alphas. And Taeyong had been simple. He was bored...bored to death living a privileged life and he desperately needed a challenge. Ten knew it from the way the alpha's eyes glistened in interest the very first time they talked and he didn't show much interest. Taeyong needed the chase. And so Ten gave him that. Despite what the alpha though, Taeyong was the prey and Ten was the hunter, slowly luring him into the trap. 

Just that he hadn't anticipated falling into the trap right along with the alpha. The hunter who fell in love with the prey.  _What a stupid story._

Ten wanted to laugh at himself. And he did. Loudly. Was it that easy? He had spent the whole of last day embraced in Taeyong's arms with not a care. He had forgotten his pack, his family, his destiny.... Everything. He had pushed everything else to the back of his mind and just dreamed...of truly being independent, no strings, no chains, just Taeyong.  Of holding the alpha's hand with not a care in the world. He had listened to the alpha's grand schemes with a smile...fooling himself that this could be his destiny. 

_No. He had a pack whom he promised a better future. He had two brothers who needed him._

KunHang and Renjun. Ten'a breath hitched as he thought of them. His twin brothers were already travelling, meeting the scattered members who lived half lives at the mercy of other packs....convincing them to come back, promising them a life like before. Asking them to trust him...an omega. He had much to prove. To them, his true pack. To his brothers, who blindly trusted him. To himself, who gave his whole life for this one dream.

He needed to achieve his goal for them all.  _But no...he can't hurt Taeyong either. Not anymore. His alpha had no place in this war... And yet he was caught in between. He wouldn't let Taeyong's blood be shed for this. Even if he failed....even if he lost, even if he died it would be fine. But he wouldn't take a victory at the cost of Taeyong's life._

No. Ten just had to figure a way out. To protect Taeyong. But also to get his revenge. He just had to....and he would. He always did. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tennie-" Ten turned around as he heard the voice from a distance. He didn't realise that time passed so fast. The omega quickly schooled his features before Taeyong could see his face. 

"You are early," Taeyong said walking closer and hugging the omega from the back. 

"Finished work earlier than I thought," said Ten as Taeyong nuzzled into his neck. 

"Missed you," said Taeyong.

"I missed you too," Ten replied automatically, turning around to press quic kiss onto the alpha's lips. 

"Its getting darker. I can almost see the moon," Taeyong mused looking at the skies, "where exactly are we going? I am pretty sure I know-"

"Shhh....just shift and then follow me. You will know it when you see it," Ten said trying to muster up a smile for the alpha.

His whole body was on edge and he was afraid that the alpha would pick up on something being weird. So he quickly moved out of Taeyong's arms and  pulled off his clothes, hurrying to hide them in his usual spot.

Taeyong have him a suggestive once over but seeing that Ten was not in the mood to play around, quickly took off his own garments, putting them away in the same location. 

"Ready?" Ten asked, but even before the alpha could reply, he chose to shift, his wolf very much near the surface and desperately  needing to be let out. This was new for his wolf...having company to run with. It's been years since the last time Ten had spent a full moon with another wolf. Ten's head felt all over the place and he desperately hoped that the long run ahead would help him calm himself down. 

The omega was aware of Taeyong's sharp intake of breath behind him. He turned around, needing to see the alpha's reaction to his wolf form.  _Black wolves weren't exactly common in this part of the world. What if he hated it? Would he think Ten was too weird?_ It shouldn't matter, nevertheless the omega felt nervous. His wolf was a huge part of him. He wanted Taeyong to like that part as well.  _To love that part as well._

But he needn't have worried because there was only awe in the alpha's face. Ten whined in impatience as the alpha just merely continued to gawk at him even after a few minutes. 

"Fine, fine...I am sorry for making you wait," Taeyong said, "you are just too beautiful."

Before Ten could decide how to react to those words, Taeyong had shifted, a majestic red wolf with amber eyes that almost knocked the wind out of Ten's lungs. Taeyong's wolf was much bigger but that didn't intimate Ten...he was just captivated by his eyes which shone extra bright but still looked at him the same way they did in their human form. 

The night had fully fallen and Ten could hear the howls of the Korean wolves assembling for their run. Taeyong cast a look to his side as he heard his father's loud howl. But quickly turned around and walked to Ten's side, eyes asking him to lead the way. 

They had a long run before they made it to their destination. Ten finally gathered his bearings and started to sprint, signalling the alpha to follow him. 

As he felt the wind in his ears, Ten could feel himself relax. Yes...he can figure out a way. He will get his revenge. And he will also keep Taeyong safe. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint. 
> 
> Please do let me know your thoughts. Love it hate it... I really need to know your thoughts on Ten the most... And about winwin and yukhei

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will always be appreciated. So tell me your thoughts... Negative or positive I don't mind, but I just need to hear my audience 😂
> 
> Come say hi to me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Phoenix___Tears?s=09)
> 
> Or you can leave me a message in my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Phoenix_Tears)


End file.
